The Good and the bad
by LoveXbitesXsoXdoXI
Summary: Hes her best friend, but hes falling in love with her. But he claims to have loved her first. Cody/OC\Ted
1. A good friend

PLEASE R&R THANK YOU! :)

Cody`s P.O.V

I watched her on the monitor. Her petite 5'4 frame, smashing into Jillians. I was affraid that she might get hurt, but I had to admit, she looked fine in her ring shorts.

" Cody, what are you doing? me and Ted have been sitting here stratigizing, while your off in your own little world." I tore my eyes from the screen and looked at Randy.

" Sorry, just watching a Diva`s match." I saw Ted smirk at me before he turned and told Randy." Cheyenne`s in a match right now. Probably watching her run around and wishing it was him she was fighting."

I felt a blush come up to my cheeks. I hadn`t even considered it but now I thought about how nice it would be. Her soft skin against mine, sleek legs wrapped around me...

"CODY!" I looked at Randy again." We don`t have time for this, now turn it off and listen." He looked at me sternly and I took one last quick glance before shutting it off.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I looked back at the crowd one last time before heading the rest of the way up the ramp, sweating and holding my arm. When Jillian tossed me from the top rope I landed on it wrong.

" Great match Chey." I looked at Maria as she came and huged me. I let out a quick gasp as she grabbed my left arm." Whats wrong?" She looked at me worried.

" Landed on my arm wrong. Im going to see the trainer right now." She nodded at me before turning and going in the direction of the Diva`s locker room.

On my way there, I grabbed a bottle of water from the refreshment table. John Cena and CM Punk were standing there talking. Suddenly the Miz was beside me, hand draped over my shoulders.

I felt the pain shoot down my arm as I smacked his arm away." Dont touch me." He smirked at me." What, I know you love me. I see the way you look at me."

I looked at him disgusted." Excuse me? I wouldn`t even give you a passing glance. And as for the whole' I love you' you can shove that right up your-" John came and stood between us.

" Look Miz, obviously the young lady doesn`t like you, so just turn around or I will put you through this table." The Miz gave him a dirty look as he walked away.

" Thanks John, he never leaves me alone. He`s like some creepy stalker." He gave me a smile, then went back over to talk with CM Punk. I left the refreshment table, only a few minutes from the trainers office.

" Im your biggest fan, i`ll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi..." I had that song stuck in my head all day, so it just felt natural for me to start singing it out loud.

" Well, I had no idea you were my biggest fan. But I can see why I don`t love you, your stalkerish." I let out a chuckle and turned to face Cody. He was just coming out of his dressing room.

" Pfft, Don`t get to full of yourself Rhodes. Nobody would want to stalk _you_." I lifted my one brow to put emphasis on it. He laughed as he came and leaned on the wall beside me.

" I saw some of your match, but then Randy made me turn it off." He rolled his eyes, and I noticed him scuff the floor. I eyed him curiously." So what did you think?"

" Well, you honestly had her beat from the begining. I mean once you made your entrance, she was a goner." I laughed at how cute he could be sometimes. But when he looked me in the eyes I noticed something, it usually never showed in his eyes when he talked to me.

" So I was thinking that we could go out tonight, to celebrate your win. You did win right?" He looked at me, slightly embaressed. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

" Of course I won. Anyone could win against Jillian." He smiled. I had completely forgot about th pain in my arm, until I tried to lean against the wall and let out a pained moan. Cody looked worried.

" I have to get to the trainers, I screwed up my arm." I began to walk again, but Cody stayed right beside me." Doesn`t Randy need you for something? I don`t want you getting in trouble with him just because your with me."

He shook his head and continued with me to the trainers. It was one of the reasons I loved having Cody for a friend, he would do anything for me.


	2. Worried

Im Bored so im posting the second chapter :) some info though, its based back in the 2000 era, when I thought wrestling was actually good. So I just added a few of the superstars.

Codys P.O.V

I sat in the only chair that the room posessed. The trainer was grabbing at her arm and twisting it, until she would cry out in pain. I feltbad that she was being put through that much pain and I wanted to tell him stop.

" Well theres no serious damage, it`s just going to be sore for a few days." She jumped from the table and headed out the door, me following close behind." So do you want to go out tonight?"

She turned and looked at me with a smile. Her long curly brown hair framing her face." Hmm, why not? where are we going?" I had to think for a minute. Suddenly Lita came running up to Cheyenne, stealing her attention away before I could answer her.

" Oh my god Cheyenne, Matt just asked me out!" I could see the joy radiating from her body as she continued on. I was honestly hoping for her to shut up. The only time I tuned back in was when I heard my name.

" Well I can`t. I made plans with Cody tonight." Lita looked disappointed.

" Well he can come if he wants." She looked at me hopeful. I just stood there not saying a word, and probably looking stupid.

" Cody do you want to go?" Cheyenne was looking at me, eye brows raised.

" Um...Where?" They both laughed slightly at me.

" Well we`ve been talking about it for the past three minutes." Lita said.

" Well I zoned out, so I wasn`t paying attention." Cheyenne looked at me.

" You`ve been doing that alot lately, you miss all the good stuff." She turned back to face Lita.

" So yeah, seeing as Cody wasn`t paying attention, I guess we aren`t going." I saw her shoulders drop, but heard her pained gasp.

" Come on, please?" The red head begged.

" Sorry Ames, I already made plans with Cody and Cody wasn`t listening so..." She left her sentence unfinished, knowing that Amy would get what she meant. Defeated, Amy turned and walked back in the same direction she came from. I heard Cheyenne give a relieved sigh before she turned to me with a smile.

" Thank you so much Cody. Im beging to start liking the 'zone out' you, except when it`s important." I was confused. First she sounded disappointed, but now shes happy?

" But I thought you wanted to go?"She turned with a small smile.

" Not really. She wanted to go to a club, and my arm is killing me. But knowing you we`d probably go to a restraunt and i`d much rather prefer that." I smiled to myself, happy to know that she would rather spend time with me."So have you decided where we`re going to go yet?" I shrugged. I saw her chuckle.

" Well, we could drive around until we found somewhere." I suggested.

" Yeah we could do that, spend some alone time together." I felt my heart race, but also knew that she was a flirt. She started to advance on me, a mischivious look in her eyes.

" What are you doing...?" Before I knew it, her fingers were poking at my sides and stomach.

I laughed uncontrollably as she tickled me, knowing every spot there was. She did that for about 2 minutes before she stopped and just laughed at me. I was breathing heavy and still laughing slightly. She had always been a playful, energenic girl. But then she had her bad moments, like her short temper. Once you set her off, there was no way in hell you could get her to calm down. Just last week she got into a fight with Molly Holly, but then again Molly learned the hard way. You never messed with Cheyenne. In fact Cheyenne was due for her title match at Backlash.

" Cody!" She was looking at me with her eyebrows raised again." Stop going into your own little world and pay more attention." Her eyes went from me to Christian, who stood in front of me.

" Nice to have you back Cody." He said with venom in his voice.

" Oh shup up Christian." Cheyenne rolled her eyes at him.

" What do you want Christian?" I asked him. He was giving Cheyenne a dirty look before his gaze slowly came to me.

" I want a match with you, show you how a real man wrestles." I heard Cheyenne scoff at that comment.

" Well if he wanted a real man to teach him, he obviously wouldn`t go to you! don`t you like to fight wrestlers from the Diva`s division?" She looked at him hard, going back to his and Chris Jerichos match against Lita and Trish.

" Well, sounds like you want a piece of this to. So how about little girl? We can make this a 2 on 1 handicap match. You and Rhodes Vs. Me."

" Your on!" She all but jumped at the challenge.

" No, i`ll fight you by myself." I was worried that if Cheyenne got involved in the match, she would get injured.

" No, i`m fighting with you, whether you like it or not." This time she gave me a hard look. Christian just smirked and began to walk away.

" Good, i`ll have Bishoff make the match for next week." I felt my heart sink. I couldn`t live with myself if I let her get hurt in that match.

" Please don`t do this." She looked at me, confused.

" Don`t do what?" I shook my head.

" You just put yourself in a match with Christian, and trust me, he hits women. Plus your arm is hurt." I saw her eyes soften.

" Cody, it`s sweet that you care and all, but I _want_ to do this match. I`m not letting you do this alone, your my friend and he plays dirty."

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Wow, he really doesn`t want me in that match. He went on about it the whole time we were out together. But it did get me to think, because he brought up alot of good points as to why I shouldn`t go through with it. And he`s still going on about it as I sit in the passenger seat of his car.

" Get yourself out of that match!" Finally I couldn`t take it anymore.

" Honestly what is the big deal! your going to be there, so just tell me the real reason instead of all the small ones! Why do you want me out of this match so bad?" He didn`t speak for a while. I felt the tension between us, bbut soon relaxed into the leather car seat.

" The reason I don`t want you in that match is because...If you got hurt, i`d blame myself for not being able to help you. It would kill me!"

I looked at him in disbelief. He was so worried about protecting me in that match, that he didn`t even care what would happen to him. His eyes never left the road after he said it, and I was speechless.


	3. Good night kiss

Internets out so Im just going to be writing chapters cause im really really bored :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I threw my bags onto the floor beside the hotel bed. It would have been a great night, except for the fact that I ruined it by putting myself in a match that nobody really liked. Trish, Amy and Stacey were all texting me, they heard about the match because Christian was boasting about it. They tried to get me out of the match, but it was to late. It was already scheduled to happen, and I was going to be there when it did. But they also texted about how they heard that something was going to happen to either me or Cody, to take one of us out of the match. But I thought nothing of it. Fine they can take me out of the match, Cody can have his wish. I rolled my eyes down at my phone and threw onto the bed, tired of fighting back. I knew it would vibrate continuously for the next ten minutes, then they would either come up to my room or find me tomorrow.

I laid back on my bed, placing an arm over my eyes as I let out a deep sigh. The lights were still on, but I was to tired to even try and get up to turn them off. There was a knock on my door and I let out a groan. I rolled myself off the side of the bed and slowly walked over to answer it. But then I thought twice about opening it, what if this was what they were telling me about?" Who is it?" I asked cautiously through the door.

" It`s me, Cody." I felt some what relieved as I opened the door. He was still in his stripped white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to the crease of his elbow, and dark jeans. I liked how Cody dressed, it made him look adorable.

" Yeah, did you come to yell at me some more?" He looked away, almost like it hurt him when I said that. Then he looked at the floor, not once looking up at me as he spoke.

" No I came to apologize for yelling at you. I mean it was your decision, and I shouldn`t have jumped down your back for that." He turned and started to walk away.

I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him around the look at me." Thank you for saying that. Now if only everyone else knew that." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked a little surprised. But with our size difference I had to go on my tip toes just to reach that high. I smiled at him before turning around and heading back inside." Good night, Cody."

" Good night..." His voice seemed to trail off as I closed the door. I took this oppurtunity to turn the lights off and go to bed.

Cody`s P.O.V

My hand went up to my cheek. Her lips were so soft and warm against my cheek, I hoped it would have continued alot longer. I began to walk back to the hotel room that I was sharing with Ted, a smile plastered on my face." Why are you so happy?" Ted looked at me curiously as I walked into the room.

"Oh...it`s nothing....really." I was starting to stutter as I thought about her lips.

" No something happened, and I want to know." He came and sat down beside me, a smirk on his face.

" No i`m not saying anything."

" Come on, just spill!" He was getting a little annoyed.

" Why so you can go and tell Randy? and then he`ll start to bitch and moan saying that I need to stay focused on legacy instead of her!" I saw the smile widen a bit as a twinkle came to his eyes. And thats when I realized what I had just said.

" Now we`re getting somewhere. so what did _she_ do to you?"

I knew what he was thinking, Ted was kind of perverted in that way." Dude, it was nothing like what your thinking!" I saw him chuckle.

" Then what did this girl do? In fact, who is this girl?" I felt a blush come to my cheeks as I thought about her.

" But you can`t tell Randy, he hates it when I get like this." I looked at Ted with a pleading look. He just smiled.

" What, when you act like cupid just shot you in the ass?" He smirked.

" Well, Cheyenne, gave me a kiss on the cheek. That means something right?" Ted looked at me dumb founded.

" She`s your best friend, right?" I nodded at him." Well then you should figure this out yourself, if you know her so well. But don`t come on to strong, like you sometimes do but don`t get to cocky either." I looked at him confused.

" Since when do you know so much about love?" He just smiled at me.

" How the hell do you think I get so many girls?" I smirked.

" The only time you can get girls, is when you pay them."

" Oh ya, Cody." He threw a pillow at me, while making a stupid face.

P.S Thank you Dirtyrockdiva for giving me reviews! :) and im sorry that Christians a baddie but its based back to when he was, cause im a fan of his too :D


	4. Alone

Next Week.....

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

This was the third time I past the refrshment table. I couldn`t find Cody anywhere, but I didn`t dare go knock on Randy`s door, he would get in trouble if I did that. He must be off doing something until it was time for our match. It was coming up after Chris Jericho Vs. Brock Lesnar. I started on my way, looking down every hallway hoping to see if I could find him. I didn`t want to go to the curtain alone, my nerves were on edge. Mabye he was already at the curtain, I never checked there yet. I quickened my pace, but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if he`s not there? I quickly shook the thought from my head. Of course he`ll be there, he`s like an over-protective big brother. I could hear the annoncer from the ring." And the winner is, Chris Jericho!" I could hear the crowd erupt, some booing. Cody wasn`t here either, and we were up next. I felt someone bump me from behind. I turned and saw Christian walk right past me.

" Watch where your going." He just grinned at me, then walked out as his music hit and the annoncer called him.

" And the Challeneger, From Torornto Ontario Canada, Christian!"We were both from the same province. The worry was escalading inside me, so was the fear. But it was to late to turn back now, he should show up anytime, probably just late.

" And the opponents, first rom Toronto Ontario Canada, Cheyenne!" My theme music hit and I made my way to the ring, Christian smirking at me. I got into the ring, glaring at Christian, not letting him see the fear that had overcome me.

" And From Charlotte North Carolina, Cody Rhodes." My eyes shot to the curtain, a smile on my face. I just watched, waiting for him to come out. My smile slowly turned to a frown. My thoughts went back to last week, the text messages they sent me._ Something bad is going to happen, either you or Cody are going to get taken out of the match._

" So, Cheyenne where`s your little boyfriend? Wait I know." He pointed up at the titron. There was a video being played, and Cody was in it. He was being ambushed backstage by three other superstars. I quickly sprinted to the other side of the ring, but Christian stood in my way." Hey, where do you think your going?" Now I know that it was evident on my face that I was scared, his smile just grew wider. I heard the bell ring and he charged at me. He pushed so I fell backward, then picked me up by the hair and threw me into the corner. I saw him go a few feet away, then sprint at me, thrusting his body into mine. The wind was knocked out of me and I fell forward onto the mat.

" Come on Chey, get up! you big mouth bitch!" I got onto all fours, then he kicked me in the stomach.

I rolled onto my back, one hand clutching at my side. His hands were in my hair again, dragging me across the ring. I watched as he climbed to the top rope, but rolled out of the way as he jumped down. He grabbed at his knee, he landed on it pretty hard. I took that opportunity to get up and deliver a standing drop kick to the side of his head. I went over to him and started to boot him in the side, but he grabbed my leg and pulled my foot out from under me. When he stood up he came and grabbed my hair again, picking me up and then tossing me by the hair. I felt the tears prick at my eyes, the pain was becoming so intense." What, are you going to cry? See, your just a little girl." He picked me up again, putting me into a head-lock and giving me the most painful DDT i`ve ever felt.

" 1...2...3!" After the ref said 3, everything just blacked-out.

Cody`s P.O.V

I was sat on the couch in the legacy dressing room, a trainer looking over me. Ted turned on the t.v, as we watched the painful replay of Christian giving Cheyenne a devastating DDT. But no, he wasn`t going to stop there, he went outside the ring and grabbed a mic and a steel chair. I couldn`t take it, and I wasn`t going to just sit there and watch. I grabbed my arm, stood from my seat on the couch and made for the door." Cody, where are you going?" I glanced back at Randy.

" I`m going to help her out, seeing as nobody else will." Ted came and stood beside me.

" No, Cody. I`ll go, you stay here and finish getting looked after." I nodded at him, and he quickly ran for the curtains. I sat back down and watched the screen. He had the chair lifted over his head, ready to bring it down full-force on her head. That`s when the crowd erupted into cheers. Ted was booking it down the ramp, and Christian looked back at him. He turned, ready to hit Ted with the chair but he tackled him down and started feding him fists.

Security guards and Refs came running out to stop them. Christian slide from the ring and Ted knelt down beside Cheyenne, still almost lifeless lying in the middle of the ring. The only way you`d know she was still alive was the fact the her chest was still moving, but barely. I placed my head in my hands. I should have known that something like this was going to happen. She even said it herself, he played dirty, so I should have atleast suspected he would do something like this. My eyes trailed back to the monitor. She was being taken out on a stretcher.


	5. Realization

Thank you Dirtyrockdiva and Bournepriceless54, you guys are great :D

Cody`s P.O.V

I made my way quickly through the backstage area, going right to where the ambulance was waiting. The siren was going and the lights just kept flashing, glowing red everywhere. They had just finished putting her in the back, and I quickly went to the doors." How is she?" I looked to one of the paramedics, but they only began to push me back.

" Sir, please step back." I peered inside, she was strapped to the strecher.

" Cody...? is...is that you?" Her voice was very hard to hear.

" Yeah it`s me." I watched as she tried her best to sit up, but the restraints held her down.

" Cody, I wanna go home. Come with me." I could hear the pleading in her voice. The paramedic stepped aside and I quickly climbed in, sitting down right beside her." Are they going to take me home?" I looked down into her blue-grey eyes, tears welling up in them. I shook my head at her.

" No, they`re taking you to a hospital. But I promise, if you still want to go home after then i`ll take you home."

I grabbed her hand as the vehicle lurched forward, speeding toward the nearest hospital. I had no idea how badly hurt she was, I mean it didn`t look like he hurt her so badly in the ring that she needed to be taken out on a strecher." No it`s my neck, it hurts." I looked back down at her, the paramedic was asking her a series of questions.

" Where does it hurt on your neck?" She rolled her eyes.

" My whole neck! my god would you just listen." The paramedic looked at me and I gave her a sympathetic look.

" Can you pin-point an exact spot where the pain is?" She started to fidget under the restraints.

" An exact spot, well that would have to be right at the lower part of my neck, where it meets my shoulders." The ambulance came to a stop, and they all began working fast-paced to get her into x-ray.

I followed them inside, but could only go so far. I went out and sat in the waiting room, hoping that there was no serious damage to her neck. That would be a career ender for sure. And she loved this business, she gave her heart and soul to it. I remember her telling me that as a kid, this was all she would ever dream about. She loved her fans, they were the reason that she did stupid things like this, just so they would stay entertained. But the thing that got to me the most, was when I turned on that t.v and saw the fear all over her face once she knew that she was facing him alone. It`s just hings like that that really bothered me, especially when it was someone so close to me that they were considered family.

" Cody, man, is she alright?" I looked up at Ted. He had Randy with him, and looked pissed off. I stood up and gave him a hug.

" Thank you, Ted. You don`t know how much that meant to me. You probably saved her from a broken neck or concussion." I felt Randy`s heated gaze as he glared at me.

" What were you thinking, Rhodes? Leaving the arena without telling us, I should-"

" Randy, I really don`t care what your going to do. She`s my best friend and I _care_ about her. Think about how you would feel if that was your wife in the ring." He came over and pushed me.

" I would never allow my wife to be in that kind of situation." My eyes feel as I went and sat back down.

" I remember thinking that about her, but things happen that are out of your control and boom, they get thrown into those kinds of situations." I looked back up at Randy, he was looking at me thoughtful for a moment.

" What has this girl done to you?" I just smiled at him.

" Well, she changed me, I guess..." And for a rare moment, Randy smiled a real smile.

" Oh and Cody, those girls over there keep checking you out, go put on some real clothes." I looked at Ted, then back down at myself. I was still wearing my ring trunks.

" Problem is, I didn`t bring any clothes." Randy grabbed Ted by his shoulder.

" I have some in my duffle bag in the car. Can you go and get them?" Ted nodded and went off to grab his clothes.

" So Randy, why do you hate her so much? I mean if you got to know her, you might love her the way I do." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

" Love her? you love her?" I nodded my head.

" I love everything about her, I find it hard not to." Randy just smirked.

"Then I better start getting to know her, she might be the next Legacy memeber." The doctor came outside and looked around the room.

" Is there a Cody Rhodes, out here?" I stood and went over to him." Please follow me, she`s been asking for you for the past hour." I turned to Randy.

" She`s in room 103, when Ted comes back just come in."

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

My eyes were cracked open, just enough that I could see. The pain was fading away slowly, no doubt I was being pumped full of pain killers. But then again I wasn`t complaining, I was going to be floating on cloud nine. That thought brought a smile to my face. I heard a chair scrap against the floor beside me. I turned my head slowly, my gaze landing on cody." Hey Cody, how are you?" I remember him getting beaten badly.

" Im fine, but don`t worry about me. What did your x-rays show?" I put my gaze back up at the ceiling.

" Well, I just have a fracture that should be healed in two weeks." I felt his gaze on me.

" So, what are you going to do in those two weeks?" I looked back at him.

" Well im either going to go home, or travel with you." I smiled at him, but he didn`t smile back.

" Mabye you should just go home." I didn`t know why, but it hurt me when he said that.

" Why you don`t want me to travel with you?" I felt a frown come to my lips. He had his hands at his lips, staring down at the floor.

" It`s not that...I just don`t want you to become even more injured if you come with me. Christian has it out for me, and now your vulnerable. So he`d use you to get to me." I understood what he meant.

" Cody here`s your clothes." I saw Teddy and Randy enter the room.

" Oh no. Randy, I swear to god if you start on Cody-" He chuckled.

" Don`t worry, me and Cody talked this whole situation out." I relaxed the tension that had overcome me as son as he stepped in the door.

" And why did Ted bring Cody clothes, isn`t he dressed?" I looked over at Cody and saw him in only his ring trunks. I attempted to whistle at him.

" Damn, Cody. You`ve been hiding that body from me." He laughed at me, probably knowing that I was only joking. But then again, I was telling the truth. Cody was a little insecure about his body, but I thought he had a very nice one. After I considered those thoughts, I got these weird feelings. My eyes drifted over to COdy again, then darted back to the ceiling in realization. I was falling in love with him.


	6. anymore Suggestions?

Thanks for the reviews :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Think of a boy that could make your heart race with a single touch, lose your breathe with a single word and make your hear stop with a single glance. Well to me, that was Cody." Eat your food." I looked over at Cody, then glared down at the food.

" Who would eat this stuff willingly? they had to force feed me twice." Hospital food was not my favorite at the moment. I took a bit of the oatmeal looking stuff." God what I wouldn`t give for a cheeseburger and fries." I dropped the spoon back into the bowl. The doctor came in.

" Well miss, your allowed to leave." I tossed the blankets off me and quickly climbed from the bed.

" Woah, careful. You might fall over." I grabbed my ring clothes, throwing the hospital gown on the bed and pulling them on. Cody was still in the room, but he already seen me in my bra and panites, from all the matches that I was in that involved them.

Which reminded me that I had one this week. I turned to Cody. He was just staring at me, wide-eyed." Cody, are you okay?" Then it hit me. I was wearing a thong and I changed with my back turned to him.

" Wow..." Was all he mustered. I shrugged. It was only a booty.

" Are you gonna live? it`s only a butt?" He got out of the chair and smiled at me.

" So do you still want to go home?" I shook my head and he frowned.

" I have a match coming up. Bra and panties man, im going against Stacy. Im a fighter Cody, i`ll live." I turned away from him and walked out the door and down the hall. Randy and Teddy were standing at the entrance, sporting the exact same sunglasses.

Teddy brought his down to the tip of his nose, checking out my out-fit." Woah, im diggin' those shorts. And liking that shirt to." I looked down to my jean booty shorts that frayed at the end, then to my white, off the shoulders top that eneded below my breasts.

" Why thank you, Teddy. Your looking qquite fine today." He was wearing a black, short sleeve dress shirt and faded blue jeans. I went over and gave him a hug." Thnaks for coming out to save my butt. It would have worse." His gaze went over to Cody.

" don`t thank me, thank him. He was originally supposed to go out and help you, but he was to beaten up that I volunteered to go instead." I walked over to Cody, pinching his cheek.

" Aww, my wittle cuddles wanted to help me." I started talking to him like he was a baby. He grabbed my hand and forced it down, smiling.

" Cuddles? what kind of nickname is that?" We all laughed. I gave him a hug, butterflies dancing in my stomache.

" I don`t know, spur of the moment thing." I turned and walked out the sliding entrance doors.

" Hey, we`re taking Randy`s hummer." I looked around the parking lot when I noticed them walking toward a big, black vehicle. My mouth feel open and a slight excitedness came over me. I jumped in the air once, then ran over to the car.

" Oh my god! Randy, I love your hummer!" I squelled. They all looked at me with a smile. I went over and and just circled around it, looking at it from every angle.

" Alright come one, everybody in." I looked at Randy with a smile.

" I call shotgun!" I shouted then darted for the door that Teddy already had his hand on." Please, Ted? Please, please,please? I`ll love you forever!" He just smirked then stepped away. I got in next to Randy, even more excited when I saw the inside.

" Alright, where to first baby cakes." I looked at Randy, then felt my stomach growl.

" Somewhere where I can get real food."

I heard Cody laugh in the backseat. Then a thud, then him say ow." Whats going on back there?" I turned in my seat to look at the two of them.

" I can never put those two together in the back, they always fight." I glared at the both of them.

" Stop fighting and let me enjoy my first ride in this amazing hummer!" I turned back, a huge smile on my face.

" You really like my car don`t you?" I could hear the pride in his voice. But before I could answer, my eyes landed on the touch radio. My eyes and smile widened as I reached my hand for it, but then thought twice.

" Can I touch it?" he looked at me wierdly, but usually when I touched new things I broke them.

" Of course you can." He reached over and did something, then showed me how to work it." So any preference on where you wanted to go?" I shook my head.

" No just as long as the got food."

I leaned over and started playing with his radio, scanning through the stations. I stopped when I heard the chorus to 'Mrs. Officer' by lil'wayne.

Cody`s P.O.V

Me and Ted couldn`t help but laugh as she started to sing along to the radio." Wheou wheou whe wheou wheou whe wheou wheou whe like a cop car." We never usually listened to stuff like this because Randy never let us. Plus we were all more into Rock anyway, but he never said anything or made an attempt to change it or turn it off, something he usually always did when stuff like this came on. In fact, he started to smirk.

" Hey, why didn`t you turn it off?" Ted leaned forward so he could hear him.

" It brings up a good memory about what happened to me last week, in the back seat." I saw Cheyennes hand fly and smack him lightly in the arm.

" Aw, Orton, you sick idiot!" That statement was followed by laughter from her." Along to this song? Next time try it along to T-shirt by Destinys child. It`s a little more... Stimulating." I was very confused as to what they were talking about.

" does that make you willing to do it with me to that song?" I saw him quickly glance at her, smirk still on his face. Her face flushed, mouth wide open.

" Now, why would I do that?" She glanced over at him.

" Well you made the suggestion, so I thought mabye you wanted some of this." Thats when it finally clicked. Ted just sat back with a smirk.

" Hey if you got anymore suggestions, im next." Her eyes shot to Ted.

" Well we`ll see about that." Then she casually just turned back to look straight ahead.

" Hey, you said you would love me forever for giving up the front seat, so I expect some love." I heard her chuckle.

" The only person in this car thats going to be getting any love from me is Cody. He`s the only one that hasn`t said anything to me about this particular subject." That was followed by some hoots and go Cody`s.

" Hey mabye finally he`ll lose his virginity." I punched Ted in the arm.

" I am not a virgin. I`ve slept with girls before." she turned back to look at me.

" So, you admit your a man-whore, just like these two?" I just smiled. The other two laughed." So, anymore suggestions?" We pulled into a subway.


	7. Before match surprise

Hehe, thanks for the reviews, love ya guys :)

Next week....

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

My Bra and panties match was not till later in the night, and I needed someones opinion on the ones I was wearing at the moment. I walked out into the hallway and went to the refreshment table, hoping there would be a few people there. Just my luck. John Cena, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Batista and Edge, were all standing around talking to each other." Hey guys!" I went over to them, they eyed me as I walked over in nothing but a bath robe." So I needed some opinions, and I came over to ask for yours." Thats when Jeff spoke up.

" Opinion on what?" I felt a blush come up to my cheeks.

" Well I have a bra and panties match, but im not so sure I like mine." I noticed how they all smiled.

" If none of them feel like judging, I will gladly do it for them." I looked at edge. John hit him lightly.

" Dude, I ain`t lettin you do that on your own. You might rape her." We all laughed." Alright, so are you gonna show us or not?" I could see the eagerness on some of their faces. I undid the strings and dropped the robe.

As soon as that robe hit the ground, so did their jaws." So do you guys like it?" I didn`t get a response right away, mostly them all just staring and mumbling all at the same time.

" Damn, that bra really brings out the girls." Matt hardy stated.

" Never mind her bra, look at those panties." was edges response.

" Dude, im looking at both." John smirked while nodding his head. I felt a laugh erupt from my throat.

" So you guys really like it?" They all noded their heads. I was wearing a pink frilled bra, with some matching pink panties." K thanks guys, hopefully you wont see this at the end of the match.

" Why not?" Jeff asked. I was already walking away when I turned back to him.

" Cause that would mean that I lost the match." I smiled at him as he nodded his head in realization. Then a thought struck me.

Cody`s P.O.V

There was a knock on the door and Ted stood to answer it." Woah, look at _you_!" He stood back, arms out." Please come in. Hey guys, it`s christmas." Me and Randy looked toward the door. Cheyenne came in with nothing but her Bra and Panties on.

" So what do you guys think?" Ted and Randy whistled at her. Randy stood up and walked over to her, grabbing one of her hands.

" Spin for me baby." She slowly turned around at his command." Those are very beautiful." Then she turned her gaze on me.

" I haven`t heard anything out of you Mr. Rhodes." She started to walk over to me. I sat up and she sat down right on my lap. I felt myself start to break into a sweat.

" You...you look...amazing." was all I could stutter out. I felt her giggle.

" So whens your match?" She stood up and went and sat in a chair next to Randy.

" Not for another hour atleast." She said looking at the clock.

" You should be in a lingerie contest, hell if your willing, i`ll host it." Randy looked at her with a smirk. She shrugged her shoulders.

" If you get bishoff to agree, i`m there. Just give me a heads up when it is so I can go out and buy a some new ones." Ted came over and sat beside me.

" So, do we get our loving now?" He looked at her and winked.

" God, we went through this last week, Teddy. No." She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Then she stood up." Anyway, I better get going. I need to put on my ring gear, then i`ll come back so we can waste some more time." She headed out the door.

" Yeah, making love!" Ted called after her. We could faintly hear her yell back.

" In your dreams theodore." And he chuckled. Then they both looked at me.

" Cody, you are the luckiest man on the planet." I looked at Randy." I would kill to have a girl like her be my best friend. And Teddy tells me that you like her." I felt a blush come over me, then I glared at Ted.

" I thought I told you not to tell him." They both laughed.

" Dude, don`t be ashamed. She`s hot, not to mention pleasant to be around. I can see why you like her so much. Just ask her out already."

" Yeah, Cody. It`s obvious she likes you. I mean, you didn`t see her smiling and sitting on our laps, did you?" I smiled to myself.

" Yeah, I guess your right. But im just waiting for the right time."

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I finished pulling on my shorts. I thought back to when I sat on his lap. I really didn`t want to get up. In fact, I wanted to put his arms around my body and just start kissing him. Damn you Cody Rhodes, what is this effect that you have on me? Oh well I shouldn`t complain, I mean, I like it to much to want it to stop anyway. I walked back ot into the hallway, 20 minutes till my match. It didn`t take me that long to get changed, but it took a little longer for me to get my hair and make-up done. I walked back to the Legacy dressing room.

" Don`t even say it Theodore." I scolded as soon as I walked through the door. He just laughed.

" I swear I wasn`t going to do anything." I raised my eyebrows at him.

" Really? then what would have been the first thing you would of said to me, had I not said anything?" He laughed harder.

" I would have said' I have a suggestion'." I nodded my head.

" Thought so. So what did you guys do while I was away?" Randy looked at me.

" Nothing, what is there to do?"

" I have a suggestion." I turned around to Teddy.

" No! Get it out of your head cause it ain`t going to happen."

" I wasn`t going to suggest that." This time he didn`t laugh." I was going to suggest that you give us a lap dance." He was grinning from ear to ear.

" My god Teddy. Is that all you think about?" He shook his head.

" No, but I saved your ass, so you owe me something." I rolled my eyes.

" I have a match to get to." I left the room smiling. I loved to be around those guys. They were so easy to joke with and laid back. Plus they were damn good looking. I went to the curtain, Stacy was already standing there.

" Hey, hows your neck?" She pulled me into a hug.

" Oh it`s fine, just a healing fracture, but I should be good for tonight."

" I`ll make sure I don`t force you on your neck to much." I nodded at her and her theme music hit.

" The Challenger, from Baltimore Maryland, Stacy Keibler!" I watched as she climbed in the ring. Jesus that girl was tall. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

" Good luck!" I was about to responde when his lips collided with mine.


	8. A little push

Yay, wow. Everytime I get a review, I feel like writing even more to the story :D ;)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

My breath caught in my throat. When he let go, I stared into his blue eyes. And just like that, he joined Randy and Teddy, who smirked at me before the three of them walked away.

" And the opponet, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Cheyenne!" My theme music hit, Headstrong by Trapt. I made my way down the ramp, his lips still on my mind. And all I could do was smile. I grabbed some of the fans hands, then climbed into the ring. The ref signaled for the bell and our match began. We circled around the ring once then grabbed each other. She spun around and put my arm behind my back. I put my other arm behind me and grabbed mer behind the head, flipping her onto her back. When I went to grab her, she used her leg to kick me in the head, knocking me backwards. I rolled and stood on my feet. She was standing as well with her back turned to me. I ran at her, grabbing her in a headlock and giving her a running bulldog.

I took that opportunity to rip her shirt off. I started to go for her pants, but she rolled onto her back and kicked me away. She stood and as I ran at her again, she clothes lined me. She picked me up and threw me in the corner, then she went and did a cartwheel, crushing my body into the turnbuckle. I fell to the mat and she contiuously kicked me in the stomache. Then she picked me back up and placed her foot at my throat as I stood in the corner, using the rope for extra leverage. When she stopped fell forward, then scrambled to my feet, only to get kicked in the head. Then my shorts were gone.

I stood up as she came around to try at my shirt, and gave her a monkey flip. Then I dashed for the corner and got up on the top rope. She stood and staggered back toward me, turning. She was close enough that I could jump and give her a hurricarana. After that I stood up, and waited fr her to come to. She was holding her head. When she was in a standing position, I grabbed the back of her hair and bent her backwards, planting a kiss on her. Then I gave her a roundhouse kick. Getting her pants off after that, was easy as pie. The bell rang signalling the match was over and the ref held my hand up in victory. I saw Stacy move a couple seconds later, looking around. She looked down at herself, noticing she was missing her clothes. She used her hands to cover some of her as she went around the ring and gathered her shirt and pants.

I exited the ring after I grabbed my shorts. The crowd was cheering like mad, and Stacy ran up the ramp after me, still in her bra and panties." I think they want you to ake your shirt off." She said, hearing some of the people near by screaming at me to take it off. So, seeing as im a spur of the moment person, I lifted my shirt over me head. Then I grabbed Stacy`s hand and raised it in the air. When we were at the top, we turned to the crowd and hugged each other.

" That was a great match Stace." I grabbed at the back of my neck. A pain had flared up after she kicked me in the head.

" It sure was. So, whats up with you and Cody?" I just looked at her.

" I don`t know, why?"She shook her head.

" Hmm I don`t know, just looks like...you guys are completely in love!" She exclaimed, a smile coming over her face." God, you guys would be such a cute couple."

I just smiled to myself as Stacy went on about me and Cody." If you guys dated long enough, mabye you`d get engaged. Then you could get married, and have some babies-" I looked at her wierdly.

" Woah Stace, we aren`t even dating, so why the hell would I think about all that." Even though I denied ever thinking about it, to me it was the best thought in the world. She just smiled at me.

" Just you wait, you and Cody will be dating by next week." She turned and walked backwards, giving me a know-it-all smile before turning and walking away. I stopped where I was.

" Yeah, I can dream Stacy." Then I turned and headed back for the divas locker room.

Cody`s P.O.V

" Great job tonight guys. Now let`s get dressed and go out to party!" Randy announced as he went back into the bathroom to change. Ted looked at me with a smirk. I was the first one dressed.

" So, why don`t you go and ask Cheyenne if she wants to come. She`s probably wondering why you kissed her." I smiled.

" Teddy, i`m so happy you and Randy made me do it. That was the best feeling ever." I saw him smile to.

" She is so the one for you." After he said that, I headed down the hall to the Diva`s locker room. I knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" I immediatly recognized Amy`s voice.

" Hey Amy, it`s Cody. Is Cheyenne in there?" The door opened up.

" Yeah, come on in. She`s just in the shower.

" Are you sure no ones naked in here?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

" I`m pretty sure, cause me and Cheyenne are the only ones still here." She went back over to her little locker, befroe turning around and leaning on the wall." So hear you two had a little lip lock. Now, why would you be kissing my best friend?"

" Amy, who are you talking to?" I could hear her voice over the running water.

" Im talking to Stacy about your boyfriend Cody." The water suddenly stopped.

" For the last time, he`s not my boyfriend. Stop rubbing it in." She walked into the room with nothing but a white towel wrapped around her body. Her eyes landed on me." Your not Stacy!" Then her eyes darted to Amy, who was snickering." Oh, ha ha, very funny Amy."

" What Stacy told me you liked each other and that you guys just needed a little push. And trust me, I gave you that push." She moved from her spot on the wall and headed for the door." See you later, love birds." Once the door closed, Cheyenne went over to her bag. I could hear her muttering.

" I`m going to kill them, every last one of them." I chuckled.

" So, the real reason I stopped by was to ask you if you wanted to come to a club with us?" She turned her head to look at me.

" Sure, i`ll go." Then it was silent between us. She slipped on her undergarments beneath her towel, then dropped it and put on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tube top." So what club?" She reached into her bag and grabbed a brush, quickly pulling it through her hair.

" I believe it`s called club Capri." She turned with a smile.

" I hear thats supposed to be a really good club." Then I thought to what she said before to Amy, about rubbing in that i`m not her boyfriend.

" So do you like me?" She seemed a bit taken aback by my question.

" Of course I like you!" And I shook my head.

" Not like that, but like, love me." She turned her head quickly, but I had already seen the pink tint in her cheeks. I stood up and went behind her, placing my hands on her hips. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, my grip tightening slightly." Cause I think I love you."


	9. My names Marvin

I woke up with this Idea at 3 in the mornig and I can`t sleep until I write it! :D

Cody`s P.O.V

She turned around, staring at me. And then slowly, she brought her lips to mine. I grabbed her face in my hands, kissing her back with some force. And we stood like that for 5 minutes, just kissing each ohter. And then someone cleared their throat. I felt her jump and then she was standing next to me, blushing and staring at Randy and Ted." So are we going, or do you guys just wanna stay here and continue making out." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where they stood.

"No we`re coming." She wouldn`t let go of my hand as we all made our way through the hallways to get to the parking lot. Her hand was so small in mine, it felt fragile and I was affraid that if I squeezed to hard it would break. Then I saw her smile." Are we taking Randy`s hummer?" I could see here hopeful expression as she looked back at them. Man, if she loves his car that much then I should get one.

" Oh course we are babe." Then I saw her look at him.

" Why do you keep calling me baby or babe?" Her head turned slightly, like a confused puppy.

" Well, what would you like me to call you?" She shrugged.

" I don`t care, I was just wondering. Mabye you secretly want me. Beats me." Well she was definetly saying that to the _wrong _person." Let`s hurry up and get to the club. I`m itching for a margarita." she let go of my hand as she pulled open the back door and climbed in.

" Why a margarita?" She looked at me as I climbed in.

" I haven`t had one in a while." Thats when Ted and Randy piped in.

" Well then, i`ll buy you all the Maragritas you can drink." Randy said from the drivers seat.

" I`d like to see her down a vodka and orange." Ted said as he got in. That`s when her smile widened.

" I have never heard of that before, but now i`m going to try it. What is it?" He looked back.

" It`s orange juice and vodka." Then she scoffed.

" Screw the orange juice, just give me the vodka." Ted smiled at her.

" Now thats what I like to hear." Randy started the car, and we sped off.

We arrived at club Capri, a few of our friends arriving. Cheyenne got out of the car once she saw Trish and ran over to her." Hey Randy, if she gets drunk enough, Cody might just get lucky." I saw him nudge Randy in the side.

" Im not taking advantage of her when she`s drunk. Thats something you`d do." Then Randy spoke up.

" Now Cody, don`t go giving us any ideas." Trish came over with Cheyenne as we all headed for the door.

" So Trish, who are you here with?" She pointed back over her shoulder and Cheyenne turned her head.

" Matt, Jeff and Amy. They dragged me here." We walked inside to the thumping rythme of the music. And just like we always did, the three of us put on our sunglasses. Once Cheyenne saw what we did, she gaves us the weirdest look ever.

" Why the hell did you put your sunglasses on, it`s dark enough in here." And then she grabbed them off our faces and handed them to Trish, who then put them in her purse.

" Hey we need those!" Ted turned to her.

" Yeah they complete our style." Randy stated.

I just stayed silent. I knew she would give them back at the end of the night, but Randy and Teddy`s might get flushed down the toliet or something." Come on Trish, let`s go dance." They disappeared into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

" She is so lucky that she`s hot." Ted just stared of after her.

" She is probably the only one that can get away with doing something like that." Randy said after Ted.

" And she is all mine." I said with a smile before going over to the bar.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Me, Trish, Amy, Stacy and Maria had been dancing for almost an hour straight now. I looked for Randy, Teddy and Cody alot of times but they just stayed at their spot near the bar. I guess I would be the designated driver.

" Hello ladies." We all looked over at the sound of Eddie Guerrero`s voice.

" Hey Eddie, whats up?" He came and gave me and Stacy a hug.

" Great Match tonight girls, I ain`t gonna complain. That was hot." I licked my dry lips.

" I want a margarita, that was the whole reason I came here. Well, that and to have fun." Eddie grabbed my hand and began to walk through the crowd.

" Good, cause I want one to." We both went near the end where Legacy sat.

" Hey, what do you want?" Randy looked at me, probably slight drunk. I did Eddies signature shake before screaming.

" Margaritas!" They all laughed at me." And some vodka."

Cody was still sipping on the same drink he had 10 minutes ago, or he just got it refilled. But he looked extremely bored. The bartender came back with my drinks, and I downed them in three gulps. Then I looked at Cody.

" Hey you, come dance with me." I grabbed his hand and he stood up. We walked to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hand son my hips as we moved or bodies to the fast paced music. I turned and we started to grind on each other, me placing my arms up and around his neck. Then the song eneded and a slow one came on. I turned to face him, arms still arond his neck and pulled him closer.

" So, how much did you guys have to drink?" I needed to know so that way we had atleast one sober person.

" Well, Ted is wasted, Randy and me are very close." I could smell the alcohol on his breathe as he spoke.

" Well im going to have atleast one more drink, and then I`ll drive us all back to the hotel." I finished the dance with him, then went back to the bar for and Orange and vodka. The straight vodka would have probably blurred my vision slightly. After dowing that drink, I went back over to the guys.

" Orton, give me your keys." He looked at me and gave me a dirty look.

" No, your not driving my car." I rolled my eyes. Guys are such assholes when their drunk. I just held my hand out.

" Give me the keys, your not sover enough to drive."

" And what you are?" His arrogance was showing.

" Just give me the damn keys Orton, or im calling a cab and your precious car can stay here for the night." He sighed defeated and handed me the keys." And grab Teddy, while your at it." I walked out of the club, going straight to the car and getting in. I pulled the car up close to the door. All three of them stumbled out. They placed Teddy with me in the front seat, Cody and Randy got in the back. Teddy was smirking at me and checking me out as I began to drive.

" Well hello Cheyenne." He leaned over and tried to give me a kiss. I put my hand in his face, his lips and nose crushed into my palm. Thats when he kissed my hand. A nice slobery one to.

" Aw Teddy, thats gross!" I said wiping it on his jeans.

" Come on, just one kiss. Then i`ll leave you alone."

" How about no kiss and I won`t pull over and kick your drunken ass out of the car." He looked at me for a minute.

" I`m not drunk." I looked at him.

" Really, whats your first name?" He thought about it for a minute.

" Wait, I know this one! is it Marvin?" I chuckled.

" No, thats your middle name." He sat back.

" Aw, close enough, still part of my name." Then he got silent. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he looked deep in thought." Then whats my name.?" I glanced at him, a look of disbelief on my face.

" I said your name ten minutes ago!"Then he looked at me mad.

" My names Marvin!" Then he looked back at the other two." Who the hell are you guys? you got a problem? stop lookin at me like that." then he turned back around in his seat. I could hear the other two in the backseat laughing. I couldn`t help but laugh myself.

" Teddy-" He shot a glance at me.

" My names Marvin!" Then he looked back to the others again." What the hell are you laughing at? i`ll take on both of you." Then his eyes landed on me. His voice was so small and innocent when he asked me." Am I gay?" Then I started to laugh uncontrollably.

" No Teddy-"

" Mavin!" He shouted at me.

" No, Marvin your not gay. You love sleeping with women."

" Have I slept with you?" I shook my head.

" Hell no, we will never sleep together!" He looked at me weirdly.

" And why not?" I pulled the car into the hotel parking lot.

" Because Marvin..." I had to cime up with something fast, I hope Teddy didn`t remember this when he woke up." You are secretly gay. You didn`t want your dad to find out." He nodded his head and pointed a finger at me.

" I knew it." I climbed out of the car.

" Hurry up and get him to his room before he passes out." I could hear him open his door. Oh god Teddy, I feel bad for making fun of you while your drunk, but it`s just to funny.

" Do I have a boyfriend?" I shook my head at him. Then his eyes landed on Randy." Hey there, wanna be my boyfriend?"

" No, I`m into women, just like you man." Then he sounded really upset.

" I`m seriously confused now, first im not gay, then I am gay and now im not gay? What the hell." He must have been some sight for the hotel crew and the few guests that were still up.


	10. Interupted

Thanks for the reviews :D

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Randy helped Teddy go up to his room, while me and Cody lingered behind and laughed as Teddy started to sing." Im priceless, oh baby im priceless. Hey Randy, whats the rest?" They disappeared into the elevator. I trned to face Cody, who was still gazing at the elevator and laughing.

" Now that _was_ priceless." I chuckled." So do you wanna come up to my room for a bit?" I shrugged, what harm could that do.

" Sure, why not." He smiled and grabbed my hand. We took the elevator to the 4th floor.

" Wheres your room located?" he asked me as we stepped out.

" Mines on the second floor." We walked a little ways down the hall, then he stopped at 403. He pulled out his key and undid the lock." So was there any particular reason that you asked me up to your room?" I didn`t know why, but I had this weird feeling that something big was going to happen. He shook his head at my question.

" Why, do I need a reason to ask my best friend up to my room?" It was weird, him calling me his best friend after all the kisses.

" So, what are we going to do?" He walked over and grabbed a remote.

" Wanna rent a movie?" I nodded my head. He threw the remote at me, which feel a little ways away from me." Nice catch." I picked it up.

" Would have been a perfect catch, if you knew how to throw." He walked over to me.

" Oh really?" He had a smirk on his face and I backed up giggling.

" Yeah really." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a shriek and started to hit his back." Cody put me down!" His laugh made his whole body vibrate. I felt his body lean forward, then I was falling once again. This time I screamed, affraid I was going to fall on something hard. But then again, I should have known Cody would never do that to me. My back Collided with his bed and I bounced up a few times.

" Whats with the screaming? Do you think I would honestly hurt you?" He smiled and brought his hand up to caress my cheek.

" I know you would never hurt me. You just scared the hell out of me!" I felt goosebumps break out at his soft touch. Then his hand trailed down my neck, across my chest and down my stomach. his hand stopped right at the end of my shirt, his eyes locked on mine asking for permission. I didn`t deny him. His hand began to slowly go up my shirt, never breaking the eye contact, watching for any signal to stop.

Cody`s P.O.V

It felt so good to feel her skin on my finger tips. Then there was the goosebumps. I was affraid I was going to do something wrong, so I kept my eyes open for any sudden movement she made. Then I came to her breats. I moved up more on the bed, kissing her lips. She pulled her arms from her sides and pulled her shirt off over her head." Are you sure you want to do this?" As bad as I wanted to, I wouldn`t dare if she didn`t. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to kiss me.

" Don`t ruin the moment, just go for it." I should have known what her answer was. Then I saw the hunger in her eyes. Was it for me? Her hands came to my shirt, undoing each button before she pulled it off me and threw it to the side of the bed. Her hands trailed down my chest, stopping at the top of my jeans. I placed my hands on either side of her head, pushing myself up so she could get them undone easily. I felt her trying to push them down.

" Sit up." I did as she asked and she pulled them the rest of the way down." Thank god, your a boxer boy." She giggled." Now you do me."

She pulled herself out from under me, putting herself on top. She then grabbed my hands and placed them on her jeans. I fiddled with the button, which was slightly to small for my big fingers to grasp." Could you help me out a bit?" Her tiny fingers had no problem getting in to come undone." Thank you." We smiled at each other, and I pulled her zipper down. She leaned down, kissing me again. I pulled her pants over her butt, then pulled them the rest of the way off. There was a knock at the door and we both jumped.

" I`ll get it." She jumped off the bed, leaving me on the bed. I heard the door open." Ted? what the hell are you doing?" I could faintly hear Ted.

" I`m looking for Cody. Thats a nice out-fit. Is Cody in there?"

" He`s busy at the moment. Go back to your room and get some sleep." The door closed and she walked back into the room." Now that thats over with, where were we." She climbed back on top of me. This was the best night of my life.


	11. Regrets?

Lol thanks for reviewing :) they are in a baaaad situation.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I opened my eyes, a punding headache distrbing my sleep. I gazed around the room. This wasn`t my hotel room. I looked down and realized I lacked clothes, all of them. I quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled them up to cover my body. Then my eyes landed on the sleeping form next to me. Oh no, this was not good. I looked over at the other side of the bed, our clothes scatterd all over the floor. I grabbed my under garments, putting them on and then pulling on the rest of my clothes. I exited his room quietly, going to the elevator. All I could think about was getting outside into the fresh air. My head was getting worse as I made my way out into the cool night air. It had to be atleast 2 in the morning. I walked into the crisp grass, going a little far from the building." Is this punishment for getting drunk and then sleeping with my best friend?" I cried out into the night sky, clutching at my throbbing head. I feel to my knees and ran a hand through my hair. Then thunder started to rumble in the distance, followed by a sudden down pour." It is!" I fell over into the grass, bawling my eyes out.

" Cheyenne, is that you?" I heard Randy`s familiar voice, and then the sound of footsteps coming closer." Why are you on the ground?" I peeked up at him.

" Because im still slight drunk and having regrets." He knelt down beside me.

" Why the hell would you be doing that?" He picked me up into a sitting position, both of us becoming drenched.

" I don`t know." He just gazed at me, waiting for a real answer." Because I can." was the best one that I could come up with.

" Get up and get inside. You shouldn`t regret anything. Cody wasn`t as drunk as he lead on to be and you were sober enough that you could have stopped." Even though I could barely see him through the rain, I knew he was smirking.

" How did you know my regret?" He grabbed my arm and helped me up.

" Because I walked past the door, you aren`t exactly the quietest." I felt a blush come up to my cheek.

" And another reason you shouldn`t regret this. That guy loves you to death, he would do anything for you. and I know that if you didn`t feel the same way for him, you wouldn`t have done what you did." I listened to Randy`s words, letting them sink in. He was right, I did love Cody.

" Wow, I never knew you could be deep." He laughed.

" Come on, let`s get inside before we get sick." We both walked back into the hotel. I wondered why Randy was up.

" How come your up?"

" I woke up because I got sick." I rubbed his back, feeling bad that he suffered a diffrent kind of hangover. But he did drink alot more than I did.

" Are you feeling any better?" He nodded at me." Take tiny sips of water, my grandma taught me that. It always helps an upset tummy." He flashed me a dazling smile.

" You would make a great mother, did you know that?" I chuckled.

" Don`t go getting any ideas Orton." we laughed slightly together.

" You better get to bed, missy."

"So should you mister." We both got into the elevator, going to the forth floor.

" Your rooms on this floor?" He looked at me curiously. I just nodded at him." What one?" I smiled as I said it.

" Room 403." I stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened, going straight to Cody`s room. Randy made me realize how much I wanted Cody in my life, not just as a friend but as a lover. I opened the door just as quietly as I had left. My clothes were drenched and muddy. I took everything off except my panties, going over to Cody`s dufflebag and taking one of his shirts. I made my way over to his bed, tripping on his pants. I pulled the blankets back and slipped in, the once warm spot was now cold. I began to relax, nearly asleep. Cody scooted over to me in the bed, placing his arm around my cold body. I gladly snuggled into him.

My eyes shot open, an unfamiliar sound reaching my ears. I pulled the blankets off me and went toward the noise, which was coming from the bathroom. The door was closed, so I went over to it and knocked." Cody, are you alright." I opened it and found him kneeling on the grond in front of the toilet. I quickly went over to him, bending beside him and rubbing his back.

" I don`t feel so good." He fell back onto his butt and leaned against the wall behind him.

" Hold on, i`ll get you some water." I went into the kitchen part of the room and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it from the tap. I went back and handed him the glass.

" Try taking small sips, and go lay down. I`ll bring you a bucket or something." I helped him to his feet, bringing him back to the bed. Then I thought of Teddy. If 2 or 3 drinks did this to Cody, then what would Ted be like, he was wasted.

Cody`s P.O.V

My stomach hurt like hell. I wanted to ask her where she went last night. I noticed that her clothes were wet and muddy, so she must have been out in the rain last night. But why would she do that? My thoughts were interupted by another wretch that was making it`s way up my throat. I get bad hangovers from just 2 alcoholic drinks, and I had to push it and have 3. She quickly brought me over a garbage can, just as I leaned over the side of the bed but I got some vomit on her hand. She quickly drew her hand back and walked off into the kitchen, turning on the taps. She came back with a towel, but she didn`t looka bit disgusted or angry at me.

" Sorry about that." She threw th towel on a chair.

" Oh it`s fine, im used to it. I took care of my nephews when they got sick like this. Although they didn`t drink the night before."

" How come you don`t have a hangover, you drank to."

" Well I didn`t drink as much as you did, plus I did get some of a hangover last night. I woke up with an excrutiating headache."

That explains where she went. I smiled when I noticed that she was wearing my shirt. She looked good in it." That`s a good style for you, should wear it more often." She smiled at me, then came and sat beside me.

" So Cody, I was thinking." She was fidgeting with her hands. Was that a good thing? I stared at her, curious and frightened." Mabye we should take our relationship to the next level." I relaxed a bit, slightly confused.

" What do you mean?" She looked uncomfortable and scared.

" I want to take you to meet my mother. As my boyfriend."


	12. Mom and matches

Thanks you guys are da bomb :D

Cody`s P.O.V

She was looking at me, waiting for my answer. I felt the smile creep up to my face." You want me to be your boyfriend?" She nodded a small, shy smile on her face." I would love to meet your mother." I sat up, leaning to give her a kiss, but the bile in my throat rised up again and I forced myself sideways. I felt her warm hand on my back, lightly going along my spine with her nails.

" So, I was going to go back to my hometown to visit her after Backlash this sunday. I also have to pick up my nephews, they want to spend the week with me." She must have a big family." did you want to come with me when I went? Im only going to spend a day with her, then take my nephews." I nodded at her.

" Sure, I can ask Vince for some vacation days with you. How old are your nephews?"

" Well, Christian is 13 and Haiden is 11. I always remember because Christian is 10 years younger than I am and Haiden is 2 years younger than he is."

My stomach growled loudly, then I felt the hunger pain." What time did you get up?" I sipped at the glass of water that was set on the side table 10 minutes ago.

" I got up around 5. Thats when I started throwing up." She stood from the bed.

" hold on, im going to go get changed and grab us some breakfast." She picked up her clothes, muddy on the left side. My shirt drifted down to her thighs, so when she pulled on her pants the stain was slightly covered. She came and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. I leaned back back onto the bed, my stomach settling slightly. I grabbed the remote from beside me on the bed and turned the t.v on. I sat there for about 13 minutes, just thinking about the possible scenario`s that could happen between me and her mother. I heard the door open.

" Hey baby." I called, but to my surprise, Randy and Teddy walked in.

" Hi hunny." Ted said giving me a girly wave then walked over and sat on my bed.

" Screw you Ted." They both just smiled.

" So, Randy tells me that you got lucky last night." He looked around my room, eyes landing on the puke filled bucket beside me." But he didn`t tell me you were sick this morning. So, where is she?" I looked at Ted. He seemed completely fine, no sign of a hangover whatsoever.

" How come your not barfing your brains out?" He smiled.

" I have an immunity to hangovers. I can get as drunk as I want and still be fine the next day." I hit him lightly in the arm.

" Lucky bastard." He hit me in the stomach a little hard. My stomach was already sore as it was, so I ended up doubling over and throwing up again.

" Thanks, I hadn`t puked in a while."

" Sorry man, I didn`t mean to hit you that hard. Is she even here?" I shook my head.

" No, she left to her room the change and grab us food." The door opened again, I could hear a bag crinkle and her voice.

" Yeah, mom. We`ll be there by Wednsday." She walked into the room, smiling at Ted and Randy. She placed the bag on the bed beside me.

" No, we`re not getting married. Not engaged either." She rolled her eyes at me." I`m not pregnant either mom. I have to go, I love you. Bye."

" Your mom sounds..." I trailed off.

" Pushy?" She finished my sentence, even though I wasn`t going to say that." So if she askes you about any of that, just nod your head and agree with her. If you don`t neither of us will hear the end of it."

She opened the bag and pulled out some bagels and coffee." Sorry, if I knew you guys were coming I would have bought more." She looked at Teddy and Randy.

" No, it`s alright. We already ate." She pulled out her bagel and took a bite of it. Her cell phone started to ring again.

" Hold on, it`s my mom. Again." She stood and walked down the hallway.

" So she`s taking you to meet her parents?" I nodded my head.

" Man Cody, you had better tell her that you are thinking about marrying her daughter and giving her grandkids. If you don`t she will hate you." I looked over at Randy.

" And how would you know that?" He just smirked.

" I`ve dated enough girls to know how it works." She walked back in, throwing her phone onto the couch.

" That woman wants to know everything about you." She said looking at me." It starts with one simple one call that i`m bringing my boyfriend, and she turns it into several calls wanting your complete life history."

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I hoped everything went well when I brought him to meet her. She was very precise on the type of guys she wants me to date. Only the best, in her opinion, would date her daughter." So how many people are in your family?" I looked at Cody with a smile.

" Well i`m the middle child. I have 2 older sisters, a little brother and a little sister. But one of my older sisters is deceased." He gave me a sympathetic look as I sat on the bed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

" I`m sorry to hear that." It happened when I was 4 so I was alright." How olds, your youngest sister?"

" She`s 14. yeah I know, shes young."

" And the oldest?"

" She`s 30. It`s quite an age difference between them." Randy and Ted just sat there listening to us. But I guess Ted got bored.

" So you have a title match this sunday?" I nodded.

" Yeah, im psyched." I wanted that womens title. I would show everyone that didn`t believe in me that I could do it. But then again I might lose, even though I shouldn`t think about that it was possible.

" Do you guys have any upcoming title matches?"

" Yeah, me and Cody are going after the tag titles." Ted added.

" What about you Randy?" He shook his head.

" I`m waiting for a much bigger stage to fight for gold."

" Hey I have an idea." We all looked at Ted." We should help Cheyenne get ready for this match, teach her some new moves. I mean, we`ve had the tag titles before Cody, so we know how it feels. But she has never held a title, so we should make her first title match a memorable one."


	13. Losing it completely

**Backlash!**

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I was in the diva`s locker room, the excitment and anticipation running through my body. This was it, my chance to shine. I went from stretching my leg muscles to my arms. The show hadn`t started yet, but my adrenaline was already flowing. A knock at the door made me lose my concentration. I went over to it and Cody walked in, giving me a kiss." Hey, I brought someone to meet you." He motioned toward the door and his dad walked him.

" Hello,Cheyenne. Cody has told me so much about you in the past 10 minutes." I looked at Cody and laughed. Dusty came over and pulled me into a hug." So what ever posessed you to date my son?" Cody shook his head.

" Thanks for that dad." Dusty just smiled.

" Anytime, kiddo." Cody had wrapped an arm around my shoulders." No, he`s a good kid. Heard that from all his previous girlfriends."

" Oh and what would they say about him?" Cody sat there and shook his head, looking slightly embaressed.

" Well I can`t really tell you now. He`s standing right there." I busted out laughing.

" Thank you for that. Most embaressing dad of the year." I hit his chest lightly.

" Aw, it`s nothing to be ashamed of."

" But I can tell you, he`s a helpless romantic. Ask any of his ex`s, they were sad to see him go. Some of them even said he was the best they ever had, treated them like gold."

I looked up into his blue eyes." Well too bad for his ex`s, he`s all mine now. And i`m not letting him go." He leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

" I think i`ll leave you two alone." We heard the door close.

" I like your dad, he`s funny." Cody rolled his eyes.

" Be happy he`s not your dad, he`s embaressing."

" I can still hear you." I chuckled.

" So you ready to come and meet my mom? and then spend the week with me?" Another kiss.

" Don`t forget that your nephews will be there." I rolled my eyes.

" Fine, we`ll keep it rated pg when their around." then I smirked at him.

" Come on Cody, we got places to go and people to see." He gave me one last kiss.

" Good luck in your match. Show Molly holly what your all about." He opened the door.

" Goodbye Cheyenne, it was nice meeting you. Good luck." I waved at Dusty as he and Cody began to walk away back stage.

I was just begining to close the door, when a very long and sleek leg put it`s self through the door." Hey Stacy." I smiled brightly at her. She returned it with a small smile of her own.

" Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I opened the door the rest of the way and gestred for her to come in.

" Sure, whats on your mind?" She bit her lip nervously, then sat down on the bench.

" Well, I overheard from a few of the divas that, well..." She trailed off, looking at me worridly. I motioned for her to keep going." Oneofthemlikes Cody andtheyaregoing to try andbreakyouguys up." she said the last sentence in a flurry of words, that I did not understand a word she said.

" Woah back up there and slow down. What did you say?" She took a deep breath then started out slower.

" One of the diva`s likes Cody and they are going to try and break you guys up." I looked at her confused.

" And who said that?"

" I don`t know who it was but, they did say that they were going to try their damnedest to get you two seperated." I thought through a list of girls that I thought would say something like that.

"Was it Victoria, or Molly holly? Gail Kim, Sable, Torrie?" those were the only divas that hated me with a deep and fierce passion. She shook her head at the mention of their names.

" I don`t know who it was." I looked at her frustrated.

" Well, whoever it is can try all they might. They won`t be able to get at him for a week."

" Why, where is he going?" she looked at me curious.

"He`s coming with me on vacation." She stood up from her seat.

" I have to go and get ready for a match. 6 diva tag team. Don`t worry about it, whoever it is won`t even dare try. Even if I have to stop them myself. Just concentrate on your match, alright?" She left the room and went and sat on the bench, letting out a frustrated sigh. I wasn`t going to be able to concentrate on my match, what Stacy just told me is going to drive me insane.

I got up and pucnched the wall, recoiling as the pain shot into my wrist. Something good in my life happens and somebody has to take that away from me." Woah tiger, you angry?" My eyes shot to Ted.

" Yes i`m angry, what was your first clue!" He put his hands in front of him self defensivly.

" No need to bit my head off, I just asked." I sat down again, running my fingers through my hair." Whats wrong?" He cautiously came and sat beside me.

" Stacy just told me that some bitch was going to try and take Cody from me!" I just heard him laugh." What do you find so funny about that?" I glared at him.

" The fact that this _bitch_ is going to have to try as hard as she possibly can. That boy is whipped." That made me feel the slightest bit better.

" Even though I know that Cody wouldn`t do that, if I ever find out who she is, I`m going to knock her _teeth_ down her _throat._" I stood from my spot on the bench and stalked off into the hall.

Cody`s P.O.V

I was bored out of my mind just standing here. My dad met uup with an old friend of his, and they haven`t stopped talking for atleast half and hour." Hey, Codeman, I need to talk to you." Ted came running up to me, and I was very thankful.

" Yeah whats up?" He came over to me, out of breath.

" Dude, your girlfriend is going on a rampage man. Shes like throwing shit every where." I was concerned when he said rampage.

" Where is she?" I looked at him briefly before turning to my dad." Dad, I gotta go." I walked away with Ted.

" Last time I saw her, she was walking down... this hallway." He pointed to the third one we past, and sure enough, it was trashed." Word to the wise, don`t piss her off. She might do that to your house, your car or you." I quickened my pace as we headed down the hallway. I could hear her voice, coming from farther down the hall, screaming. I broke into a jog, going around the corner I saw her, yelling at Sable, Gail Kim and Victoria.

" Was it you?!" She threw something else." I swear if it was any one of you, i`m going to murder you!" I went up behind her.

" Baby whats wrong?" She turned to me, eyes flaring with rage.

" I`m making it clear to these sluts, that they can`t have you!"

" Cody get that psycho out of here!" Gail kim shouted at me.

" Psycho! you want to see a psycho!" She started to charge at them, but I grabbed her around the waist. I picked her and carried her back to her locker room. She was kicking and screaming.

" What was that all about?" I placed her down on the bench then turned and closed the door. She stood up and tried to get past me, but I grabbed her arms gently, but firm." No, i`m not letting you get your pretty little self hurt by going after those three. Tell me whats wrong." She looked me in the eyes, tears threatening to fall.

" Stacy told me that one of the divas wanted to take you from me. Those three hate me, so when I saw them I just freaked out. I don`t want to lose you, I just got you." I pulled her into my arms.

" And i`m not going any where. Do you think any of these Diva`s are pretty enough to take me from you? Nothing, not even them will take me from you, do you understand me?" I felt her nod her head." Good, now calm down. Your match is coming up soon."


	14. Title Match

I just finished watching John Cena`s 12 rounds. Loved it :D thanks for reviews 3

Cody`s P.O.V

I left her locker room 10 minutes before her match, making sure she had calmed down. That was the first time, ever, that I had almost seen her in tears. Not once had I ever seen her cry, but then again I never did." Is she alright now?" I nodded my head.

" Well when I left she was." He shook his head.

" She mst have it reall bad for you. I mean she just went crazy." I looked at him.

" I didn`t notice." Then he started to laugh.

" It sre as hell was funny though. I would love to see that again." Then his eyes landed on me." Mabye one day, if you guys are married, i`ll get to see her do that to you." Then he laughed harder." she must be a real wild one."

" Yeah she`s a real cougar." I stated sarcastically.

" Never mind a cougar, shes like a lioness, queen of the jungle. Hold on, let me rephrase that. _Your_ the lioness, She`s the lion." I shot him a quick glance.

" Yeah you`d like to think that wouldn`t you Teddy, but then again your just a bitch yourself." I smiled as he ran after me. I loved setting him off, it was almost as funny as Cheyenne`s flip out session. He stopped a few feet behind me.

" If i`m such a bitch, why are you still running like one?" I turned to look at him, smirking.

" Cause I don`t feel like getting hit tonight." He laughed.

" Yeah, you got enough of that from your girlfriend."

I could hear the ring annoncer from where I stood.

" And introducing first the challenger, from Toronto Ontario Canada, Cheyenne!" I heard her theme music and the crowd erupting.

" Ted, let`s go and watch her match."

" And the opponent, she is the WWE womens Champion, Molly Holly!" Me and Ted made our way to our designated locker room. When we walked in, there was nobody there.

" Have you seen Randy at all?" I shook my head. He went over and turned the t.v on. Their match had begun a few seconds ago. Cheyenne was winning so far, tossing her into the corner and then running into her. But I noticed that she wasn`t completely focused on her match, she hesitated at moments. Molly Holly used that hesitation in her advantage. But my girl was a fighter, so when the opprtunity came, she went to the top rope and nailed her with a moonsault. She went for the pin, only a 2 count. Molly stood up and ran to the ropes going for a clothesline, but Cheyenne went back into a bridge.

" Damn, I didn`t know she was flexable." I looked at teddy with a smile.

" I did." I heard him muttering. My eyes went back to the screen, she was hesitating again and Molly hit her finisher. The 3 count was made and Molly remained the champion.

" Alright, lets go and greet her at the curtain." Ted stood up and went for the door.

" I bet now she`s in an even worse mood than before." He just shook his head.

" Who cares, she just lost a championship match. I`d be pretty pissed off to." We made our way to th curtain and to my surprise, she was smiling ear to ear.

" You sure seem happy for just losing." I eyed her.

" I`m happy because i got to take out all my frustration on Molly Holly, I hate her. So I feel pretty good." She had her hand on her head. Her hair was a mess from Molly grabbing her by it.

" Does your head hurt?" I went over and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead. That`s when Ted piped up.

" So I saw you do a bridge in the ring. Can you do the splits?" He was smirking.

" I can almost do the splits, not quite though."

" Please demonstrate for me." She went over to a wider area. Slowly she started to go down, but she stopped a few inches above the ground.

" I can`t go farther than this, it hurts to much when I do."

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I got up from the floor, my body hurting from my match." Well I would still classify that as the splits, it was close enough."

" So are you bummed you didn`t win the championship?" I went back over to Cody, nodding my head slightly.

" Yeah I really wanted it, but I have other oppertunities. I might just challenger her before we leave for our flight on Tuesday."

" You want another shot at this? Dream on." I turned around to face her.

" Why, affraid next time that i`ll win?" She snorted.

" Like you could beat me." I shrugged with a smile.

" Then give me a rematch for tomarrow. If you think your so tough." Then I saw the smirk on her face.

" Fine, we`ll settle tomarrow which one of us is the better. But my title won`t be on the line."

" fine, but if I win tomarrow, i get another title shot." She nodded her head.

" you got yourself a deal." With that she turned and walked away.

" Come on, let`s go out to eat." Cody grabbed my hand and we went to my locker room. I showered and changed, then me and Cody went out for dinner.

" Are you sure you want another match with her so soon?" I nodded my head at him.

" I want another shot at that title. I have a feeling that the next time i`ll win." Suddenly my cell phone started to ring." I hope thats not my mom." I looked at the caller I.d. It was Stacy.

" Hey Stace, whats up?"

" Tomarrow, meet me in vince`s office with Cody. He has a story line he wants us to do."

" Alright i`ll pass that info along to Cody. Anything else?"

" No that`s all I called for. Sorry aboutyour match too, I thought you should have one. Any way I have to go, bye."

" Bye Stace." I flipped it shut and put it back in my pocket.

" what info?" He eyed me curiously.

" We have to meet Vince and Stacy tomarrow about a story line."

" What kind of story line?" I shook my head.

" I don`t know. I just want to know how we`re going to do a story line while we`re on vacation."

" well we`re probably not going to start it until next week." He reached across the table and grabbed my hand." But let`s just forget about that right now." We left the restaurant and went back to the hotel.


	15. Storyline? I dont think so

Yay, My reviewers are the best :D

Cody`s P.O.V

" Come on babe, wake up. We gotta get to the arena." I was across the room packing our bags. She decided to on taking a nap at around 3, it was now close to eight. She stirred slightly but didn`t get up. I went over to the bed, gently shaking her arm." Wake up, love." Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at me sleepily. I smiled down at her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. She sat up with a yawn, then threw the covers off her and stood p while rubbing her eyes.

" What time is it?" She looked around for a clock.

" It`s 7:53. Better hurry up and get ready." She walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and went back to packing our bags. I was curious about this story line and what it was going to be about. The shower stopped and the door was opened. I felt her drag her hand lightly across my shoulders then linger on my right side. She was standing beside me with her towel on, watching me.

" did you need something." I saw her smile.

" Yeah, my clothes." She reached into her open bag and pulled out a yellow spagetti strap top and a light blue jean skirt.

" So when do we have to meet them?" She shrugged as she went over to the bed.

" I think we go straight there when we arrive."

" Well did she give you any information about it at all?" I had my back to her so if she made any gestures I couldn`t see them.

" nope, just told me to tell you that we have to meet to discuss it. I just hope it`s nothing stupid." I smirked. If she thought the story line was stupid, she would refuse to do it and so would I. She tapped me on my shoulder and I turned my head to look at her.

" How do I look?" She did a little spin.

" You look beautiful." She gave me a kiss." K, you ready to go?" She nodded her head.

" I`m beating Molly Holly for that chance at the title tonight. I`m detemined to beat her!" She grabbed her bag from my hand.

" I can carry that, you know." She just shook her head.

" No it`s fine, you have yours so why would I make you carry mine." We left the hotel and got into Randy`s hummer, Ted and Randy waiting patiently inside.

" Hey babydoll, sorry to here about your match last night." Randy told her as she got into the backseat with me.

"Oh well, I get to have her again tonight to see if I can have a rematch."

" Do you want me to smack her around a bit before your match?" Teddy smirked which showed he was only joking.

" No, I don`t want you to even lay a finger on her. I want her to be 100%."

" I was joking. So how was your nap?"

" If Cody didn`t wake me up i`d probably have slept through the night." She looked down and pulled out her cell phone.

" Hello?" I listened to what she was saying.

" i`m not even in Canada yet, Ash." she chuckled.

" I`m heading out tomarrow from North Carolina. Should be there by wednsday morning." She was smiling through her phone call.

" Tell them i`ll be there to pick them up right after I visit mom. Tell them I love them. Love you to, bye." She put it back in her pocket.

" Who was that?" Randy asked.

" It was my sister. She asked me if i was picking my nephews up tonight. Turns out they got to excited and forgot when I was coming back so they told her the wrong day."

We arrived at the arena. We took our bags and put them in the Legacy locker room, then headed out to find Vince`s office.

" Do you think Bishoff had anything to do with this?" She stopped dead half-way down the hall and looked at me concerned.

" I sure as hell hope not. That guys such a douche. They should fire him already." I saw her eyes widen as she looked behind me.

" That _douche_ is standing right behind you." I turned and took in his unimpressed facial features." Just for that mr. Rhodes, i`m putting you in a three on one handicap match. If anyone gets involved to help you, they get fired." He eyed Cheyenne with a smile.

" What?! No please-" She came to my side, pleading him.

" Don`t even try it missy, you think I don`t remember when you smacked me a few months back?" He took a menicing step toward her, trying to intimidate her. I saw the scared look on her face, as she took a few steps back. I put my arm in front of him, giving him a hard look.

" You can put me in a three on one handicap match, but don`t you dare try and intimidate my girlfriend." He gave me a smirk.

" Aw so you two are an item?" I saw the twinkle in his eye.

" She`s already in a match, Vince scheduled it." Then Cheyenne spoke up.

" Speaking of which, we have to go and see him now." She grabbed the arm that was still in front of Eric and pulled me the rest of the way down the hall, before I turned around and ripped his head off. He was the twisted psycho that put her in that match against Christian that nearly broke her neck.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I saw the intense rage that filled Cody`s eyes as he looked at Eric. And it was also the fact that his grip kept tightening on my arm as he kept his glare focused on him. Not once did he look forward until we turned a corner.

" I hate that guy." He let go of my arm and put his arm around my shoulders. I brought my hand up to my chin, noticing that it was slightly red from where he gripped it. He noticed it to and gently grabbed my arm.

" Did I do that to you? I`m so sorry." I shook my head.

" it`s ok, i`ve had worse. And besides if that was me i`d have left a redder mark." We stopped in front of his office door, Cody knocked.

" Come in." Bellowed Vince. We opened the door and found Stacy sitting on the edge of his desk.

" what took you guys so long?" She jumped off and gave me a hug.

" The fact that we ran in Bishoff." She started to frown.

" He did something didn`t he." She shook her head." What did he do?"

" He put cody in a handicap match. And if anyone even tries to help him they get fired." I saw Vince glare over at me as soon as I said fired.

" Since when does he decide who gets fired." I jumped back, affraid of the sudden change in his posture. His gaze soften as soon as he saw it.

" so we are here to discuss this storyline idea." he smiled as he sat behind his desk and folded his hands." So you can tell me what you think about it and whether we will go throgh with it, make some changes or just toss the idea." He motioned for us the sit.

" alright so the idea is, Cody is the middle man in this love triangle. We can do that he is dating you, Cheyenne, but strays and goes with Stacy. You find out and this feud starts between you. Cheyenne is going to stay a face, but you two will be the heels. It`s clear that nobody likes a cheater." I looked at him thoughtful and then frowned.

" But isn`t amy in a story line like that?" He nodded his head.

" yes but hers is different than yours. She has this whole pregnancy thing going on and not knowing who the father is. So what do you guys think?"

" I think it`s a great idea!" Stacy probably would have jumped out of her seat if she could.

I eyed her curiously. She seemed all to eager to do this." what made you choose Stacy?" I turned my attention back to mr. McMahon.

" Well I thought you would have been more comfortable if you had one of your best friends do it with you." He smiled over at Stacy. A smile that seemed to say' wow she`s stupid'. Something here was missing, and I wanted to find out what. And the only way to do that was agree and see if I could get inside their heads.

" I`m down for that." Stacy clapped her hands with a big smile. I glanced at Cody and he nodded at me.

" I`ll do it to." Then Stacy turned to mr. McMahon.

" They`re and actual couple Vince." He just smiled.

" So this should make things that much better and bitter between you two." He had an evil gleam in his eye.


	16. After match attack

Extremly bored, enjoy the chapter :D

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I stood from the chair, smiled at them both then left the room with Cody. My smile quickly turned to a scowl. He took notice.

" What`s wrong?" I walked quickly around the corner, making sure we weren`t within hearing distance of them.

" Somethings fishy, and it`s not between Stacy`s legs." he smirked at that comment.

" Well then what do you think is going on?" I thought for a minute.

" I have no idea-yet. But im going to figure this out. Something isn`t right. First she comes and tells me that some Diva is going to try and take you from me and then we`re put in a romantic storyline with her. Tell me things don`t add up." He shook his head.

" Would you relax, mabye it`s just a coincidence. I don`t think Stacy can do any harm. I don`t even like her." He smiled at me reassuringly, placing his arm around my sholder.

" You don`t like who?" We both turned and found Stacy standing behind us. We ahd better watch what we say, everyone we talk about appears out of nowhere behind us.

" I was just telling her about how mch I hated Molly holly." The tenseness that had come over me hhad soon relaxed as Cody saved us.

" So, are you gys excited?" She took a good, long glance at Cody before giving me a quick look.

" Oh yeah, super excited." I faked the enthusiasm and so did Cody.

" Yeah this sounds like a terrific storyline. Was it your idea?" She shrugged.

" Some mine, some Vince." So she admits to being a part of the plan.

" Oh, Cody. We have to go and get ready for our matched." I said, grabbing his arm and turning around to head back to our locker room.

" Good luck guys." I didn`t even want to turn around to face her.

" Thanks Stacy, bye." We headed back to the locker room. As we left, I felt like she was glaring into my back. I turned quickly and she smiled, giving me a small wave. I smiled back at her. We arrived at our locker room, and I flopped down on the couch. Randy was sipping on a bottle of water and Ted had is hand in a bag of chips. I reached over and tried to take some of his chips, but he moved the bag away.

" What are yo doing?" I looked at him, with raised eyebrows.

" I just wanted some chips, it`s not like I was going to take your whole bag." He put the bag in front of me." Oh and Bitchoff put cody in a handicap match." Rand and Ted looked from me to Cody.

" How many?"

" Three, but nobody can help him or they get fired." I swallowed another chip, and felt it get stuck in my throat. I started coughing and Teddy started patting my back.

" Randy, give her some water." Randy tossed the bottle at ted, who opened it and handed it to me. I took a long drink and then looked to Randy and Ted.

" Thanks guys. I hate it when that happens." My eyes were watering.

" So is there anyway to get you out of that match?" Randy looked at Cody, who shook his head.

" No i`m in that match no matter what. Besides, i`ll be fine." I shot him a glance.

" You had better be, or I will personally go and bash his head in with a chair."

" Show starts in 5 minutes. come on Randy, let`s go get ready for our tag team match. We`re first to go." They left the room and Cody came and sat down beside me. I curled up on the couch as he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into him, feeling myself drifting off to sleep again.

" Hey, stay awake you." I felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. He stood from the couch and went over to the t.v, turning it on. Randy and Teddy were making their way into the ring. I stood up and headed for the door.

" I`m going to the bathroom." I left the room and walked down the hallway.

" Cheyenne, wiat up!" I turned at the sound of Amy`s voice. She was jogging down the hallway to catch up with me." I heard about your storyline, Stacy is telling all the divas. I heard heard that you freaked out on Victoria, Gail kim and Sable. Great job." She was smiling at me as we continueed down the hall." So where you headed?"

" I`m going to the bathroom. Do you have a match tonight?" she nodded.

" Well it`s not really a match, just accompanying Matt to the ring to fight Kane." I looked at her with a fearful expression.

" Tell Matt I said good luck. And don`t get yorself hurt."

" What about you?"

" Yeah. Me and Molly made a deal. Whoever won this match was better then the other and I get a title match. In fact it`s up after Randy and Ted." Once I had used the bathroom, I went into the hall and chatted with Amy. She told me about how much she missed Matt, but she knew he would never take her back after what she did.

" Cheyenne, your match is up in 2 minutes, get to the curtain." I looked at the stage crew as he came up to me and grabbed my arm.

" I can walk there myslef you know." He blushed and let go.

" Sorry, i`m new here." Molly Holly was waiting at the curtain, title drapped over her shoulder.

" I was hoping you wouldn`t show up, but oh well. I`ll just have to beat you." I just ignored her as I sat on a crate that was near by." Why don`t you freak out on me like you did my friends?" She was giving me a dirty look as she said it.

" Cause, they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Your just not worth my time." She made like she was going to come at me, but her music hit and she walked out. I just smiled and waved at her.

" Introducing first, she is the women`s champion, Molly Holly!" I stood from the crate and walked over to the curtain.

" And the opponent, from Torornto Ontario Canada, Cheyenne!" I walked out to the cheering fans. Molly`s heated gaze watching me as I made my way down the ramp. I grabbed a few hands before I got into the ring. The bell sounded and our match started.

She walked across the ring toward me, giving me a good slap to the face. I brought my hand up to the new tingling sensation. I whipped around and started giving her forearms to the face. I grabbed her legs and pulled them out from under her, climbing on top and continuing to punch her. She rolled over on top of me, switching the roles. I had my arms in front of my face. Then she got off me and grabbed me by my hair, picking me up and throwing me in the corner. She gave me another slap to the face. I used my foot and kicked her away, using my arms to pull myself into a sitting position on the top rope. She came at me again, and I wrapped my legs around her neck. I forced myself over the top rope, making her land on the arena floor, while I held on for dear life. I turned my head and looked at her, seeing that she was on her back. I jumped on the bottom rope and moonsaulted her. She stuck her knees up just as I landed on her, causing me to go off the the side and clutch at my stoamch. Then she stood up and grabbed me, tossing me into the steelstairs. I ended up going head first. I could hear the ref at 5 for the 10 count. Molly went in then came out, causing him to break it. I took the oppertunity to spear her into the barracade. I grabbed her and threw her back in the ring. I clutched at my head for a minute, trying to stop it from throbbing.

Then I grabbed her in a headlock, going to the ropes and giving her a tilt-a-whirl DDT. I threw my body across her, grabbing both of her legs.

" 1...2...3!" I stood up, grabbing at my head, with a smile on my face. I heard the crowd erupt into boo`s. efore i could turn to see what was going on, There was a pain in the back of my head and neck. It just happened over and over, going from my neck to my back. I realized it was a steel chair. I felt the tip of it dig into my neck area, probably planning to break my neck.


	17. Handicap match

Thanks For reviewing :D you guys insipire me ! :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

The chair dropped limply beside my head on the ground. I could already feel the pain washing over me in waves. I titled my head to the side. Legacy was standing at the top of the ramp, looking on at what was happening in the ring. I thought it would have been them that came to help me out.I rolled over onto my back, wincing with each movement. As soon as I put the slightest pressure on my back, it erupted in pain causing me to roll back onto my stomach. I watched Torrie fall over the top rope in front of me. She was then joinded by Sable, and they ran from the ring like scolded dogs with their tail between their legs. Then two people knelt beside me, I could see long red and blonde hair on either side of me. One of them gently placed a hand on my back causing me to gasp in pain.

" It`s alright Cheyenne, we`re going to get you backstage." I recognized Trish`s soft voice.

" K let`s get her out of here." That was Amy. They pulled me out from the bottom rope and placed my hands on their shoulders. It was such a painful movement. I glanced up to see the concerned face of cody as he watched me struggle up the ramp with my best friends. They turned and headed backstage when we came within 5 feet of them.

Cody was waiting for me with them right behind the curtain and as soon as Trish and Amy let go of me, I collapsed into his arms.

" Trust me, I would take a beating in the ring by Christian over a chair anyday."

" Well you won`t have to worry about getting beat by either of them, cause I won`t let it happen ever again." He placed his arms under my legs and pulled me up and into him, cradling me. The pain shot upwards and I cried out. He walked slowly toward our locker room, hands gently placed on my back. Ted opened the door andCody placed me onto the couch. I leaned on the arm reast, and closed my eyes.

" Are you tired?" I didn`t move or open my eyes.

" Yeah, very." I heard their footsteps move about the room, then someone forced my head up and put something soft under it.

" Cody, let`s go. We gotta get you ready for your match." By now I was on the brink of falling asleep. Something was thrown on top of me and then two, warm lips brushed across my cheek.

" I love you." He whispered in my ear.

Cody`s P.O.V

I sat on the chair in Legacy`s locker room, hands folded under my chin as I thought about who I would face in this match. Cheyenne had fallen asleep about an hour ago, I was so affraid she had a concussion though.

" Cody man, are you sure you want to go through with this match? We could just ditch now and say you weren`t feeling well." I looked up at Randy.

" Bishoff saw me this morning, he would know you were lying. Plus, if I miss this match he would probably think of something worse." My eyes trailed back to her. Bishoff would target her first anyway.

" Fine, then it`s time for you to go." I stood from my seat and headed for the curtain area. No one was there except for me and Randy.

" Cody, there you are." I had a scowl on my face as I turned to face Eric.

" What do you want?" He just smiled at me.

" I just came to tell you about a new match stipulation." His grin widened." It`s going to be No disqualification." He turned and walked away laughing.

" Should I go tie your girlfriend up?" I looked at Randy questioningly." She`s going to be the first of us to get fired running out to save you. That, or she`ll be taken out by security and then fired for attempting to murder Bishoff with a steal chair." I laughed slightly at the last senario.

" I know alot of people that would like to murder him, but in many different ways."

" And the opponent, From Charlotte North Carolina, Cody Rhodes!" My theme music hit and I walked out to the ramp. I looked around the stadium, hoping that I wouldn`t get jumped before I even got into the ring. Fortunatly nothing like that happened as I climbed in and walked to my corner.

" And his opponents from Toronto Ontario Canada, Christian, Edge and Chris Jericho!" They came out all together and smirked at me as they got into the ring. I ran a hand through my hair, knowing full well that nothing good was going to come from this. The bell sounded and our match began. All there of them came charging at me, forcing me into a corner and punching me down to the ground. Chris left the ring while Edge and Christian continued to kick me. A steel chair slid to the centre of the ring.

" Your going to be just like your girlfriend Rhodes. Beaten down by a chair and left in the middle of the ring to suffer." I felt a sudden heat rise up within me. I got to my feet and punched Christian in the jaw, only to have Edge spear me into the corner. I felt the air rush out of my lungs as I lay on the mat gasping for air.

They brought the chair over and smashed it over my shoulder. I grabbed at it but Edge pulled my arm back and held it down on the mat as they hit it again. A table was brought into the ring and being set up in the corner. I felt someone stomp on my legs, then drag me over to where the table was. Chris Jericho was sitting on the top rope, Christian and Edge placing me up in his arms. Then he pulled me up on his shoulders and thrust me down throw the table. I felt a sharp piece of wood dig into my back and as I moved it cut deep into my flesh. They pulled me up again.

" alright, hold him in the corner for me." I heard Edge say. I watched as he moved away then came running at me and speared me again. I couldn`tmove any longer, the fact that there was three of them on me drained me of all energy and fight that I had left. I was dragged to the centre of the ring, Christian on top of me for the pin.

"1...2...3!" I would have put my shoulder up, but I had no strength left after being put through the table. I felt a residue on my back, and I put my arm around to find out what it was. When I pulled my hand back, my fingers were all red.


	18. stiches, shopping andzelda?

Bored next Chappie :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

" Ow! tssss, god ow! fu-" My eyes shot open at the sudden scream. My eyes darted around the room before landing on Cody. The trainer was leaning over him with a needle and thread. I quickly shot from the couch, gasping when I moved to quick for my sore back. That made Cody look over at me.

" What happened to you?" I went over and grabbed his hand, noticing a big gash across his back.

" Bishoff made it a no disqualification match. They put me through a table." My eyes narrowed.

" Who are _they_." I managed to say through gritted teeth.

" Nevermind about them, Ow!" I looked back to see the trainer nearly done stiching him up. there was bruising starting to form around the cut, and I noticed it on his shoulder as well.

" What else did they do to you?" I gently stroked his bruised skin.

" Beat me with a chair." My back probably looked like that.

" Alright, Mr. Rhodes, your all patched up. Just try to avoid any lifting or stretching of your back." The trainer gave me a smile." No how about you ms. Turner. Are you feeling alright?" I nodded at him.

" Yeah i`m fine." Ted walked in holding a water bottle.

" Here Codeman, thought this would keep you quite-" He stopped and looked at me." To late." He handed the bottle to Cody, who gulped most of the bottle down.

I went around and looked at his back, still slightly bleeding. I grabbed a clothe and gently dabbed away the blood that was still oozing, feeling him flinch everytime. I felt tears brim at my eyes from the anger that flared up inside of me. I threw the clothe on the table and stopped toward the door.

" Hey where are you going?" Teddy called to me slightly alarmed.

" To rip bishoffs fucking head off!" I grabbed for the door hand when it was suddenly pushed open.

" With the condition your in, your not going anywhere." Randy ushered me back into the room." I got you both some ice." He held out two packs to me and Cody. I pressed it to my lower back and let out a groan as it froze my skin." Now let`s leave." We all grabbed our things, me grabbing mine and Cody`s. He protested.

" I can carry my bag."

" No, i`m not allowing you to lift it." I shot back.

" But your just as hurt as I am!" I shook my head.

" I don`t have stitches in my back. So just drop it." He smiled at me.

I threw the bags in the back." what time is our flight tomarrow?" I climbed into the backseat with him, placing the icepack between my back and the seat.

" I believe we leave at 3:30."

" What are we going to do till 3:30?" I shrugged.

" Anything that can pass time." I saw the twinkle in his eye." Anything but that. That would stretch your back and neither of us are in any condition to be on our back." I smirked at him.

" How about we buy some things for your nephews. Like clothes, toys, zelda..." He trailed off at Zelda.

" You want to teach my nephews the way of Zelda don`t you?" He nodded.

" Zelda is the best game, EVER." I just shook my head.

" We can buy them some clothes, but thats it." He gave me puppy dog eyes.

" Fine ONE zelda game." He smiled and kissed my cheek. We arrived back at the hotel, me and Cody slowly and painfully getting out of the car. I went to grab our bags but Teddy pushed me gently out of the way.

" I`ll get those for ya." I smiled at him.

" Thanks Ted." We headed up to our rooms, Randy and Ted were sleeping in the room next to ours. As soon as we entered, I flopped onto the bed making sure I landed on my stomach." he only good thing about this is that i`m a tummy sleeper anyway." Ted dropped our bags on the couch.

" Good night guys." He left the room. I felt the bed move beside me and turned to face Cody. He was trying to get comfy on his stomach.

" Lucky you, i`m not." I just giggled.

Next Morning....

Cody`s P.O.V

I cracked my eyes open and tried to shield them from the morning sunlight, which was awfully bright. I turned to the clock on the side table. No wonder it was so bright, it was 11:23. I turned my head to face the other side of the bed, but it was empty. I pushed myself up and stood from the bed. I heard the shower going down the hall. I walked over our bags and pulled out a white muscle shirt with some dark faded jeans. I could faintly hear her voice singing in the shower.

" What would you do if your son was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor cause hes hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man..." she trailed off as the water stopped. But I heard her again as the door opened.

" It`s getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes..." Her eyes landed on me." You heard me, take off your clothes." She came and hugged me gently.

" Alright we don`t have that much time. So hurry up and get dressed so we can go and waste time." She rolled her eyes with a smile. She dropped the towel to the floor, raising her eyebrows at me.

" Tempting isn`t it?" she grabbed her clothes and walked over to the bed. My eyes all over her as she walked away.

" No fair, you play dirty." She pulled her clothes on then turned to look at me.

" Alright let`s leave. I want to get back home." We grabbed our bags and went out to the rental car that Ted had brought us earlier this morning.

We went to the closest mall there was to the airport, which took almost an hour to get to seeing as we had to go to North carolina from Summerville South Carolina.

" Alright so we have about 2 hours and then we have to get to our flight. and welcome home Cody." She smiled at me as I looked around.

" Next time we`re on vacation, we go to my house." I kissed her cheek.

We entered the mall, me grabbing her hand as we walked around from store to store." So what kind of style are they into exactly?" She looked at me with a smirk.

" Christian is more of a gangster style while Haiden is more of... you style, with all the nice dress shirts and all that." I looked around and spotted a West 49.

" We can go there for Christian and I shop at Hollister so we can go there for Haiden." She nodded and we headed into West 49. She must have bought him atleast 7 pairs of jeans, 13 shirts, 2 pairs of shoes and 4 hats. I looked at a clock that was nearby. 1:00 exactly.

" We better hurry up and get to Hollister, we have to leave soon." She just smiled.

" Anxious to meet my family?" I lightly grabbed her from behind and nuzzled into her.

" No, just anxious to have you all to myself. when your nephews aren`t around." I felt her laugh.

We went into hollister. She bought the exact same amount of clothing she bought for Christian, just substituted the hats for 2 watches.

" Man, you must spoil these kids." She nodded.

" I only see them once in a blue moon. I want them to know that their aunt loves them and thinks about them." I looked across to a store that said game world.

" Hold on, i`ll be right back." She followed my gazed and rolled her eyes.

" Remember, ONE!" She turned and walked off into another store, leaving me to go to game world. I checked around the shelfs and display cases, before turning to the counter for help.

" Hi i`m looking for Zelda, do you have any?" They guy looked up from his magazine, mouth nearly hitting the counter.

" Your Cody Rhodes right?" I nodded at him." Of course man, im your biggest fan. Can I have an autograph?" I smiled at him.

" Sure, i`ll give you won if you give me Zelda. Fair trade." I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money to pay for it, then scribbled down my name. No doubt it would be on Ebay later. Cheyenne was sitting on the bench in the middle of the hallway.

" Alright, we have a few mintes to get there but it`s not that far so we should make it." I noticed a new, smaller bag hanging on her arm with the word _Lasenza_ written on it in pink.

" Whats in the bag?" I went to peek in it but she pulled it away.

" I`ll show you when we are at my house alone in my room." I just smirked.


	19. Hi mom

Yay thanks for the reviews, I feel loved like my story :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

After a 6 hour flight to hamilton Ontario, me and Cody caught a cab and drove two hours back to Niagara Falls where I was currently living. I just stared out of the window, eyes becoming dry and heavy. Cody was asleep next to me in the car and I just smiled at him. How I wished I could of slept, but excitement and the fact that someone had to pay the driver was what kept me up. I hadn`t seen some of my family in a little over a year. I saw my house coming into view just along the Niagara rivier. I gently shook Cody`s arm.

" Come one hun, wake up. We`re here." He rubbed his eyes and looked around a bit. The cab pulled into my driveway and I handed him his money and gave him a tip. We pulled our bags from the trunk and I had to dig in the pocket of one to get my house keys. I unlocked the front door and just dropped my bags, heading for my bedroom. That`s what I always did if I came home late in the evening, then i`d get up and put everything away.

" What are you doing?" I looked back to Cody.

" Just drop them there, nothing we can`t leave till morning. I`m really tired, you got to sleep the whole way." I hated it when it sounded like I was whining. He shrugged and dropped the bags, then followed me into my bedroom. We both fell onto the bed and went straight to sleep.

My head shot up as the bed moved beside me, then I let it drop with a groan.

" Morning sleepy head. Better get ready. What time are we going to your mothers?" I turned my head slightly and looked at him.

" Never, she`s evil." I forced my face back into my pillow.

" come on, she can`t be that bad." I looked at him again.

" If the devil lived on earth it would be her." He looked at me with a smile.

" Are those excuses so you can get more sleep?" He knew me to well.

" Fine, she is a very caring person but she is judgmental." I pushed myself up and got out from the bed." So what do you want for breakfast? my mom is making us dinner." I headed for the kitchen, pulling my hair into a loose ponytail.

" Well what can you make?" Breakfast foods were my specialty.

" How about I surprise you." He walked in behind me.

" Fine with me as long as you don`t poison it." I laughed.

" Yeah cause i`d do that." I pulled out a frying pan." While i`m making breakfast why don`t you go take a shower and get ready." He nodded.

" That would be great." He sat there and stared at me. I just gave him a questioning look.

" what? is there something on me?" He shook his head.

" Where`s your bathroom?" He said in a 'duh' voice.

" Well there is one down the hall, second last door on your right."

My nerves started to act up on me as I thought about visiting her with Cody.

Cody`s P.O.V

I stepped inside the blue bathroom. This was definatly a girls house. There was a fuzzy purple rug at the foot of the shower and I just stared at it.

" What the...?" I went over to the closet and looked in, nothing but purple towels." Now wouldn`t I look cute if the guys caught me in one of these." I grabbed one and hung it on the rung beside the shower. I stripped from my clothes and stepped inside, turning the handle and jumping back in shock.

" Holy shit that`s cold." I looked down." Sorry fellas wasn`t expecting that." Goosebumps broke out across my skin as I waited for the water to warm up. I grabbed her herbal essences shampoo and conditioner, lathering it in my hair and then rinsing it out. Then my eyes landed on her body wash. I let out a deep sigh as I reluctanly grabbed for the peach sented soap. Hopefully no one noticed my womanly scent. A delightdul smell wafted through the air and I turned off the shower, hoping it wasn`t the body wash. I wrapped the purple towel around my waist and walked out into the hall. I went to the front entrance to grab my bag, but found it wasn`t there.

" Hey babe, wheres my bag?" She poked her head out of the kitchen doorway and smiled.

" I put it in my room. Nice towel." I smirked and nodded. She just laughed. I walked back to her room and put on a white button up shirt and some light blue jeans.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw a plate with eggs, french toast and hash browns set up at the table. She came over and gave me a kiss, finishing what was on her plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

" Now i`m going for a shower." I sat down at the table and began eating, a thousand things going through my mind. All connected to one, her mother. She said that she was very judgmental. What would she think about me? After I finished I placed the plate in the dishwasher and walked back to her room, sitting on her bed with my hands folded under my chin. I was very deep in thought when she walked in, and she noticed.

" Whats wrong?" She came over and slid her hand around my ear and down my neck.

" Im thinking about what your mom would think about me." She just gave me a smile.

" My mother will love you. Probably as much as I do, and thats a bonus." She turned and put her clothes on. I watched her in the mirror as she brushed her hair and did her make-up. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled.

" What?" She turned in the seat as I walked over the her.

" You look beautiful." I kissed her cheek. She stood slowly.

" Alright, let`s go and meet my maker." I could tell she was nervous just by the tone of her voice and that made me more nervous.

She walked out into the front hall, then skipped along as she grabbed her keys from the counter. She headed out a side door to the kitchen and I followed, it lead to her garage. She squelled with joy as she walked over to a blue sports car. My eyes went wide at how gorgeous this car was.

" What kinda car is this?" Her smile got wider.

" This is my Pagani Zonda C12. Isn`t it amazing? I bought it last year." The windows were tinted so you couldn`t see inside. She hopped into the driver seat and I followed into the passangers.

" So when can I drive it?" She looked at me with a 'you wish' face." Please?"

" Fine, you can drive it on the way home." I smiled when I felt her glare on me." But it you so much a scratch her, I break you." I put my hands in front of me signalling surrender.

" I promise I won`t damage your baby." She started the car and pulled out.

" This is my baby, but so are you. Your baby one and she is baby 2." I looked at her.

" Your a poet and didn`t know it."

" I can rythme anytime." I laughed.

" First time I heard that one." I started to fidget with my hands as we drove on. she looked over and placed one of her hands over mine.

" Would you stop. You`ll do great. I have complete faith in you, and you should to." She pulled into the driveway of a big 2 story house. It wasn`t nearly as big as Cheyenne`s, but it was big enough. We stepped from the car. I followed Cheyenne up the front steps and watched as she knocked. We waited a few seconds before the door opened.

" Hi mom!" She hugged the older woman, then her eyes landed on me.

" Is this him?" I gulped.


	20. lisp

Uh oh, time to meet her mom, will she approve? Thanks for reviews ^_^

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I heard the swallow from behind me as I held the door open to let me and Cody in. Thankfully my mom had already walked away and went to sit on the couch. I looked at Cody sympathetic, then walked inside with him close behind. I heard him mutter a sorry as the door closed. I looked into the adjoining dinning room and saw my little sister sitting at the table, scrbling on some paper.

" Hey Lynds, whatcha doing?" I walked over to her.

" Just making a picture." I placed my hand on the tble as I leaned over her to look at it.

" That is a very nice picture." She was drawing a lake with some tree`s on either side of it.

" It`s my art home work." Cody came over and looked at it as well.

" It`s a very nice picture." I saw Lyndsay`s eyebrows raise, then her hand go up to wipe her face. She opened her mouth to say something but I shot her a warning glance. I grabbed Cody`s hand and pulled him into the living room and sat on the couch with him. My mom was busy watching the television. after about 30 minutes my mom stood up.

" I better go and get things ready for dinner." She left the living room and disappeared into the kitchen which was off the dinning room.

" Careful, she`ll pull you away at anytime for her famous Questionaire." I rolled my eyes at the countless times I remembered my friends and boyfriends getting pulled into a room, scared and alone with my mother.

I looked back at Lyndsay whho just sat at the table and looked at the t.v.

" I`m going to go see if my mom needs any help." I walked past Lyndsay." Someone should." she just glared at me. When I entered the kitchen she was grabbing at her hand as she grated some cheese, probably having some more cramps. It was regular for a 57 year old woman. I went over and took the cheese from her with a smile.

" don`t worry, I got it mom." She gave me a smile as she lightly touched my arm.

" Your such a good girl, thank you dear." She went over and pulled a pot from the cupboards.

" Are we having your Macaroni and cheese?" I loved the way my mom cooked hers. She would add meat and tomatoes to it in layers. She nodded.

" So how long have you and...oh....whats his name?" I laughed.

" His names Cody, and its been about 3 weeks now."

" So it`s nothing to serious, not long enough for you to get married." I rolled my eyes.

" Mabye this time i`ll get lucky. The others guys were jerks but Codys different. He`s a sweetheart." He suddenly appeared in the door way.

" Just came to see if help was needed." I looked at my mom.

" See, how many of the others would come in and ask? none." She turned to him with a smile.

" No we have it all covered in here. Mabye you could go talk to my youngest daughter, she seems quite lonely." He nodded and left." He`s a cutie."

" Oh yeah, should see his bod, ma. Woohoo." Me and her started to laugh.

" Stop lisping on me." I heard Lyndsay mimic Cody`s lisp. I looked over at my mom, then stormed out of the kitchen. I smacked her upside the head.

" You need to stop being rude to everyone I bring here! Hell if it`s not me it`s them." She grabbed the side of her head and turned firery eyes on me.

" Well it was no need to hit me!" The back door opened and we all looked to see my little brother appear. He looked over at me with a smile.

" Welcome home Chey." Then he frowned as he noticed mine and Lyndsay`s angry expressions.

" is she doing it again?" I just nodded and went back into the kitchen.

" Mom, im sorry but I have to leave." She grabbed my arm as I tried to turn.

" Why?" I pointed in the direction of the dining room.

" Because _she_ keeps doing this everytime I come here. She really doesn`t want me here. She is my little sister and I love her to death, I just can`t keep putting up with this bullshit everytime I bring someone here." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see her, almost in tears.

" I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to." I opened my arms and she came into me as she broke into sobs.

" I`ll take this opportunity to go and talk to the young man." My mom left the kitchen and I sighed.

" Oh shit." Lyndsay looked up at me.

" What?" Then I smiled down at her.

" It`s judgement time." She laughed and we went out to the dining room table and sat with my little brother, Dakota.

" How you been, Koda?" He shrugged.

" Same old, mom just took your boyfriend into the interigation room." We all laughed at the mention of the room mom took all our friends into.

" What are your intentions with my daughter." I said.

" Are you going to get married." Dakota stated.

" Do you plan on having any children." Lyndsay said.

" Then a whole family history and background check." We all said in unision and laughed.

" How long do you thing she`ll take this time?" They both shrugged at me.

" Could be minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years even." I stood from the table and went into the living room, grabbing the remote.

" In that case, lets rent a movie."

Cody`s P.O.V

I stepped out of the room after what felt like 3 hours. Her mother was smiling behind me as we made our way into the living room. I heard her little sister scream as they watched Friday the 13.

" Cheyenne, you have found a very good man." She hit my bruised shoulder and I grabbed at it as I moved away. Cheyenne quickly stood up.

" Careful, ma, he has a bruised shoulder and stiches in his back." She put her hands up and stepped back.

" Sorry I didn`t know." I turned to her.

" It`s alright, not your fault." She headed to the kitchen.

" Supper will be ready in a few minutes." I looked at Cheyenne who grinned widely.

" My mother loves you!" I noticed how she jumped a little while saying it.

" How do you know that?" She just stared at me.

" Cause she would frown at me and then say I made a horrible choice, but she did the complete opposite." She pulled me over to the couch.

" Sorry about the lisp thing." I looked over at her sister.

" Don`t worry about it, these things happen." We watched the rest of the movie, everyone jumping at one point.

" So how long was I in there?" She looked up atme as the credits started to come up.

" Mabye 45 minutes to an hour."

Her mother came out of the kitchen carrying a giant pot.

" Supper is ready my little darlings." Everyone stood up and took their seat at the table. They passed around the pot and took as much as they liked. Everyone chatted at the table, catching up on the time they missed with each other.

" So how`s colledge for you Koda?" He shrugged.

" It`s pretty hard but I like it, it will be worth it all in the end." I saw him eye her.

" I said that when I went to wrestling school at 18."

" Yeah you wanted to quite so many times but you forced yourself to stay."

" I just kept telling myself about how great the reward was going to be and how much sweeter it was that I was working so hard to achieve it." I felt out of place, I knew nothing about some of the things they were talking about. Cheyenne leaned over to me." He`s going to colledge to become a game designer, so I was thinking we could help him out by getting him started with the Smackdown vs. Raw games." I nodded at her. Then looked at her brother.

" So when do you graduate?" Everyone was finished by now.

" Next year. I watch some of your matches, your really good." I smiled at him.

" Thank you." Cheyenne grabbed the plates and disappeared into the kitchen. Her mother stood as she came back out.

" Sorry we have to go mom, but I promised Ashley i`d pick the boys uup around 8. It`s almost 8 now." They hugged each other, then her mom came and hugged me.

" It was nice meeting you Cody. Take care of my little girl."

" It was nice meeting you to ma`am." We left out the front door, her mother stood there waving at us.

" Goodbye, hopefully when I see you next you have a ring on your finger." She smiled at us.

" I get to drive, you promised." She threw the keys at me.

" I`ll help you find my sisters house."

I got into the front seat and started the car. She pulled out her cell phone.

" Hey Ash, we`re on our way. Turn here. Yeah she loved him." I came to a stop sign." Turn left. We`re almost there, so get them outside." She closed her cell phone and put it back." Thats her house right there." I turned into the driveway and got out as two young boys came bounding out the door. Cheyenne was already ready with her arms wide open. She was right, one was dressed thugish and the other was very well kept. Then a woman that was atleast 3 inches shorter than Cheyenne came out and hugged her.

" I will have them back in a week. Nothing is going to happen to them." I walked over and grabbed the suitcases that were on the ground and out them into the trunk. I noticed Cheyenne had Christians face in her hand.

" What happened?" He quickly pulled away and got into the car.

" He got into another fight a school. Today was their last day and he comes home with a black eye."

" Don`t worry, i`ll teach him a few things when we get to my house. Bye Ash, love you."

" Love you too. I love you boys." We got into the car and headed back home.


	21. Day 1: Neighbors

Thanks for the reviews :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Another muffled crash made me crack my eyes open. Cody was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes.

" Boys are up." He turned to look at me.

"What are they doing?" I got out of the bed and began to strech.

" Working out. They wake up at 5 everytime they come here and head for that workout room." I stiffled a yawn as I looked at the clock, reading 8:27. I walked into the hallway and went into the workout room which was right down the hall. This room was full of windows, it also lead out into the pool area. Christian was working on the Lat machine while Haiden was sitting on the bench press using his laptop.

" What are you doing?" I walked over and sat behind him. He was watching some of Cody`s matchs on youtube. I ruffled his hair.

" He is my favorite wrestler ever! I can`t believe I get to say he is my uncle." I saw his deep brown eyes light up. He turned and have me a hug.

" So I was wondering if mabye me and Christian could come with you during the summer?" I shrugged.

" I`ll think about it little man, but I can`t guarentee it will be this soon. You guys don`t have passports and it takes a bit to get them." He just nodded.

" It`s ok, we were both affraid to ask you so I thought now was a perfect time." I glanced from him to Christian.

" You guys shouldn`t be affraid to ask me for anything. Alright let`s go, it`s time for breakfast."

I walked into the kitchen with the boys, Cody was sitting at the table drinking something.

" Alright, who wants what?" They went to the cupboards and grabbed their bowls then went and grabbed the cereal boxes." Ok, guess im not cooking today." Haiden went a sat beside Cody, they smiled at each other.

" So Cody, that one is one of your biggest fans nd probably the only one of the two that would actually like to play zelda. Christan is more of a John Cena/ Jerichoholic fan." Christian looked at me.

" What, John Cena and Jericho are the best. Both can wrestler really good and they are extremely funny. I love watching Chris diss Stephanie, that is some funny stuff." He laughed.

" Fine i`ll give Jericho that, and he is good at wrestling." I looked around in reliaztion." Wait, wheres my cat? I haven`t seen him at all in the past two days i`ve been here."

" He went back down in the basement. Me and Haiden saw him and he came into the workout room. You need a dog, that cat is getting old and fatter."

" You leave my fat kitty alone." I walked down into the basement, then heard the content meow as my cat came and rubbed against my leg." Hello Buster." I started to pick him up, nearly dropping him when he put his full weight in my arms." Boys are right, I need a dog." I brought him up into the kitchen and placed him on the ground.

" Holy, that cat is huge!" I looked up at Cody with a smile.

" But he`s adorable!" He quickly ran back into the basement." He goes down there cause hes to fat to get up the stairs. Food and everything is down there for him."

" Lets go watch a movie." Both of them ran into my living room, quickly raiding my DVD pile. Me and Cody stood up and sat on the couch, watching as they searched endlessly through the stacks. Then Haiden stood and ran over, handing me The Crow.

" I know how much you love this movie, and we haven`t watched it in a while." Christian stood and sat on the couch with a smile. We turned the movie on and I lipped the parts I knew. We all stretched as the movie ended and I went into the kitchen, two supersoakers in my hands. I filled them with water and handed them to Haiden and Christian.

" Go out and terrorize that stupid Bitch that lives next door. Run all over her lawn while your having fun." She was a girl about 3 years younger than me, and she was a loud mouth bitch. Always calling me on to fights and yelling at my nephews when they came. I got tired of telling them to stop, so I told them to do whatever the hell they want to her. They smiled as they took the guns from me, stripping their tops as they ran out the door.

" Hey Cody, let`s go in the pool." I went and got into my bikini. When I walked onto the pool deck I saw my neighbor Tabatha sitting on her back porch, she waved to me.

" Hey Chey, how are the boys?" I smiled.

" They`re over at Michelle`s house causing trouble." She laughed. She hated Michelle as much as I did seeing as we found her boyfriend sleeping with her.

Cody came in and grabbed me around the waist." Hows that?"

" This is my boyfriend. Come on over, we`re going swimming." She stood from her chair and walked into the pool area with us. Tabatha was one of my best friends. She took her shirt and shorts off, revealing a neon green bikini.

" Last one in`s a rotten egg!" She called and we all booked it for the pool.

Cody`s P.O.V

We had to of spent an hour and a half in the pool before some woman started screaming.

" Cheyenne, Cheyenne! come and get your kids, now!" She got out of the pool with me and Tabatha. She grabbed a towel and walked out into the front, where a younger woman was holding both Christian and Haiden by the ear. I saw the glare Cheyenne sent toward her.

" Get your hands off my nephews." She let go of their ears but pushed them toward us, I caught them both before they fell. Tabatha grabbed Cheyenne`s arm as she went forward.

" Keep your kids off my lawn, i`m sick of this bullshit with you. Just becuase your famous you think your hot shit and can do whatever you want. You can`t even fight." Then her eyes landed on me and she came over to me with a smile." Well hello there who are?" She gently dragged her arm across my abs and I wanted to throw up. I took both her arms and gently pushed her away.

" Don`t touch me." Haiden stepped forward.

" Yeah, don`t touch my uncle. He`s to good for an ugly broad like you."

" Yeah you dumb floozy, go back up main street and find all your regulars." The boys turned and went inside, Cheyenne grinning from ear to ear. I saw Tabatha laughing like mad and I tried my best to hide mine.

" You ever touch my nephews again, so help you god." The plump red haired woman turned and went back into her house.

" Oh my god that was the best." Cheyenne turned to look at me.

" Careful, she touched you. You might have aids." I looked back in the direction she left.

" How could she afford to live here?" They both rolled their eyes.

" She works as a celebrity escort, part time hooker." I looked at them confused.

" I would never pay that ugly thing to escort me around, let alone pay her for sex." Cheyenne came over and gave me a kiss.

" Thank god you will never have to. Let`s go and get some ice-cream." She went inside and grabbed the boys. We all piled into the car and drove of.

" Guess what guys, we`re going to Canada`s Wonderland the day after tomarrow." They cheered in the backseat.

" What are we doing tomarrow?" I looked back at them.

" Well I talked with her, and we are going to toy`s r us." They cheered more. Then I heard her sigh." Whats wrong?" She looked over at me.

" Tomarrow is going to be hell."


	22. Day 2: Toys R Us

Thanks for the reviews :)

Cody`s P.O.V

" Hey, must be the money!" All three of them shouted at the same time as Christian sat in the back and rapped out the rest of Nelly`s song. I had a personal dislike of this music but I allowed them to play it as my punishment for getting us lost. It seemed such a simple task to drive to toys `R' us, but I managed to take one to many wrong turns and not even Cheyenne knew where we were." Its hot in, so hot in here, so hot in ight." I laughed as Cheyenne started off the song, the excitement evident in her voice as soon as the track came on.

" Who`s C.D is this?" She eyed me.

" I`ll give you three guesses, first two dont count." She looked back at Christian who just laughed. I smiled at him.

" Is there any music you like other than Nelly?" I heard him scoff.

" Yeah, but Nelly is the hot shit. Nobody can beat my boy Nelly." Cheyenne started laughing.

" Are you happy now, you just dissed the boy`s idle." She looked back at Christian." Tell me why you got into a fight at school." I looked in the rearview mirror and saw him cross his arms and slouch into the seat.

" It was nothing really, just some asswad talking shit about my family and going after Haiden." She gave him a high five.

" Thats right, you always protect your family. But im still going to lecture you about it, cause I promised Ashley i`d set you straight." He smiled at her.

" That`s what I like about you aunt Chey, you always been cool like that. I understand that you promised my mom, and I will listen to what you say but I am going to take the hits for my little brother if he needs me to."

She nodded her head." I understand that also, I was the same with my little brother and sisters. But we will save this conversation for another time, we have better and funner things to do. If Cody didn`t get us lost." She lightly punched my arm, but smiled and kissed my cheek.

" How much longer, we`ve been in here for almost an hour, i`m hungry." She looked back at Haiden and rubbed his knee.

" It`s alright little man, we`ll stop and get some food." I looked at the clock, it was almost 1:30.

" Can we go to Wendys?" I saw the sign pop up and pulled into the drive thru.

" Whats everyone having?" I looked around at everyone in the car.

" Cheeseburger!" Both of the boys in the back screamed.

" Directions!" Cheyenne said with fake enthusiasum. I gave her a 'really' look." Fine. Chicken strips." I order our food and pulled into a parking space so we could eat.

" You had better find this place before it closes." I sighed.

" I`m sorry I got us lost, but please just give me a break." She put her chicken strips down and rubbed my arm.

" I`m sorry, I just hate being in cars for over 3 hours. My butt is numb and listening to the same C.D over and over is getting old." I heard paper crinkle in the backseat.

" Nelly does not get old!" Christian protested. I quickly ate my burger and started the car again. I surprised myself when I started to sing along to one of the songs.

" I`m going down down baby, low street in a ranger roover..." Then quickly stopped when I heard people start to laugh.

" Wow, I didn`t think you knew any of these songs." I frowned.

" I don`t but listening to them over again for 3 hours can really surprise people." I looked out the windshield and smiled. Toys R us was right down the street." Finally." Everyone looked and I heard everyone sigh in relief. I pulled the car into the parking lot and drove arond until I found a spot.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I ran over to Cody and grabbed his hand, pulling him along as I jogged to keep up with the boys that booked it toward the entrance.

" This is why I never bring them here." Cody just grinned at me as we forced our way into the ever so busy place. I scanned around the place, searching for them frantically. I felt Cody pry his hand out of mine.

" Ow, what`s with the death grip?" I looked at him.

" I`m just doing what most females do best, worry. I don`t see them any where, and I have the worst senarios going through my mind." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

" Everything is ok. They are big boys and i`m pretty sure they can handle themselves. Plus, I think I have the slightest idea on where they ran off to." He pulled me through the crowd of people, some of them recognizing who we were. I looked down the isle Cody pulled me to and of course there they were. Christian was holding a giant BB gun.

" Put that down right now before someone gets hurt." I walked over to him as he put it on the shelf.

" It`s not even loaded." Haiden backed away when he saw the anger in my eyes.

" That`s not what I was talking about. Someones gonna get hurt for running away from me and not giving me the slightest idea where you went." I turned to Cody, giving him a questioning glance." How did you know where they were?" He shrugged.

" I dunno, mabye cause....I`m a guy." I rolled my eyes

" I hope you are, if you ain`t you better run girl." We both laughed.

" So you guys want a gun?" They both nodded their heads eagerly. I looked at the one Christian was holding, then picked it up." Cody, do you know how to use one of these?" He nodded.

" Yeah, I loved going out with one of these. My dad put up targets in the backyard and we would go out and shoot them." He grabbed the gun from me and held it like he was a pro." I can teach them, if you like?" I looked at the boys, smiling innocently at me.

" Fine, you can have the guns on one condition." They all stared at me." Aim for Michelle`s house." They smiled wider.

" We can do that." I rolled my eyes.

" Of course you would, but forget that. I`m not brining you guys back to my sister as felons. The condition is, you apologize for making me worry." I saw their shoulders drop.

" I liked the first one better." Haiden elbowed him." Sorry."

" Yeah, we`re sorry, we won`t do it again." I grabbed another gun and brought it up to the cashier.

" Grab some BB`s while your over there. Does this thing need anything else? any equipment that you need to wear?" They brought over some goggles, gloves, ear pieces and parts for the guns.

" Cody, you had better make sure they are ready to use these guns properly. If they hurt themselves or someone else, other than Michelle cause no one cares about her, I will deal with all three of you." I pointed my finger at each one of them.

" I promise they will be safe." Cody put his hands up, seriousness in his voice." I would never let these kids handle anything like this unless they were properly trained. I couldn`t handle if one of them got hurt." Haiden went over and hugged him.

" Thanks for caring about us, none of her other boyfriends did. They said we were always in the way or a waste of time." Cody smiled down at him and returned his hug.

" I can`t see why they wouldn`t care about you, your great kids. But don`t worry about them now, they are missing out on wonderful kids." I felt a smile creep to my lips, thinking about how he would make a wonderful dad. I turned as the cashier handed me back my credit card.

" alright guys, lets go and fire these things off." We exited the store and drove back to the house. Cody and the boys went out back for the rest of the day, playing around with the guns. I brought out a football and we had a mini game.

" Alright boys, it`s getting dark. Grab your guns and head inside." They picked them up from the back porch and ran inside." You had better put those on safety." Cody ran up behind me.

" Don`t worry, I already did." I noticed he had my lasenza bag in his hand." I still remember this. I haven`t looked yet, but I would like to see it now." I smiled and kissed him.

" Alright let`s go."


	23. day 3: Canadas wonderland

Thanks For the reviews :) internet is acting up, so may not be able to post any chapters for a while :'(

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I looked over at the sleeping form of Cody in the passengers seat. I rubbbed my sleepy eyes as I drove down the highway. I woke everyone up at 6, just so we could make the 2 hour journey to Toronto by 8. It was 7 now, only an hour left to go. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands. It was soft and warm against mine, covering it completely. The radio was turned on low, everyone in the car was sleeping. I sang along to the song that came on, my voice soft and low.

" In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear..." I leaned back in my seat as the light turned red, relaxing my head. My eyes began to drift close and then loud honking made me shoot back up. Everyone else woke up as well as I began to drive the car again.

" What was that?" Cody looked back at the boys.

" Nothing, I accidentally fell asleep at the lights." Cody gently stroked my hair.

" Well you could have woken me and I would have drove the rest of the way." I just shook my head.

" Don`t worry, we are half an hour away, should come into view at almost any moment." I pressed my foot a bit harder on the gas, making the car speed up so the time would go by faster. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I grabbed it and held it inbetween my shoulder and ear.

" Hello?" I had no time to check the caller i.d.

" Hey, vince put in another idea for our storyline." Stacy said on the other end.

" Really? well what did he add?" She giggled.

" He added Christian!" I nearly dropped the phone as my head trned to Cody, mouth wide open.

" Oh, well that`s great Stacy. How long is this storyline anyway?" Cody was looking at me weirdly.

" It should last atleast 2 months." My mouth went into a hard line.

" Oh, thats great, but i have to go. I`m at Canada`s wonderland with my boys." I managed to sound cheerfl through gritted teeth, pushing the end button on the phone.

" Whats going on with our stroyline?" I glared at the road infront of us.

" Christian was some how added into it." My hands gripped the steering wheel as I contemplated turing the car around and going home. Cody gently put his hands over mine.

" I know what your thinking, but this is _our_ day with the kids. We planned this for them so we could all get out and have fun. Don`t turn this car around just because of a stupid storyline." I nodded and losened my grip.

" Ok, your right. But when we do get back the only death grip i`m going to have is on Stacy`s neck." I drove the rest of the way to the wonderland. The boys jumped from the backseat and ran toward the gate, securing a spot in line for us.

" You are so going on the behemoth with me." I looked at Cody, wide-eyed.

" Your not going to be able to get me on there. I refuse." Haiden and Christian snickered.

" Aunt Chey has never been a fan of rollercoasters. The only one she actually liked was at marineland." Cody grabbed my hand.

" Don`t worry, we`ll save that one for last." I bit my lip nervously. He looked at me with a smile.

" Yo really don`t want to go on it do you?" I shrugged.

" I kinda do, but then again I don`t. Does that make sense?" He laughed.

" Makes all the sense in the world."

I paid for our tickets and the kids ran off to the rollercoasters first.

" I don`t know hoe their stomaches handle it." I gazed off at them, then turned and went towards a differrent rollercoaster.

" I thought you didn`t like rollercoasters." I looked back at him.

" I don`t like huge ones like behemoth. Others I actually really like." We got in line and waited.

" Wait, hows your back?" I pulled his shirt up and saw the healing wound, stiches already falling out.

" Don`t worry, i`ll be fine. Besides, it`s our turn." I looked to the car that was pulling back into the station. The other people got out, then the gates opened to let new guests on. We sat right near the front, to long of a lineup for the very front and back. We pulled the seatcovers over us, listening to them lock in place. I put mine a little to tight, having a slightly hard time breathing. The cart moved slowly at first as it climbed the first hill. Then a drop, causing me to scream. the loop-de-loop came at the end of the drop. I closed my eyes, missing the rest of the ride.

Cody`s P.O.V

It was almost time to leave. My eyes landed on the behemoth, so did Haiden and Christians.

" K, like I said the best for last." None of us had ridden it yet. Cheyenne reluctantly got in line with us.

" Watch im going to get there and run out of the line." I smiled at her reassuringly.

" No you won`t. For one, i`m holding your hand, two, we`ll chase you down." She laughed.

" Besides ant Chey, its a four seater, we`ll all be sitting together." The line kept on advancing fowards and each time Cheyenne got more nervous. Her hand was shaking like mad, she kept shifting on her feet and she was bitting her lip.

" Don`t worry everything is going to be ok, don`t be so over dramatic." she glared at me. I felt her yank her hand from mine, shifting so she was away from me. I rolled my eyes.

" Now your being childish." It was our turn in line, so we all stepped onto the platform and took our seat. Some how, a person I didn`t know ended up in the seat beside me and the boys. Cheyenne just looked at the person and walked to the seats in front of us.

" Hi, i`m Brian. I`m a really big fan of yours." I felt my shoulders drop. Mabye she asked this person to trade seats.

Did I hurt her with what I said? obviously or she`d be sitting next to me. I shouldn`t have made fun of her fear for big rollercoasters and told her she was being childish about it. The ride started.

" Hey, wheres aunt Chey?" Haiden poked his head out to look at me.

" She went and sat up there." Christian gave me a confused look.

" Why would she do that?" I sighed.

" She`s a little mad at me right now." Christian smirked.

" Shouldn`t have said anything about the rollercoaster." I rolled my eyes.

" I know that now." The guy beside me smiled.

" Are these your kids?" I shook my head.

" No, they`re my girlfriends nephews. I`m their uncle." He gave me a curious look.

" Who`s your girlfrie-AHHHH!" thankfully the drop cut him off. The rollercoaster was moving fast paced, I could hear her screaming in the seats in front of us. Another drop made me want to puke. The ride ended, the guy beside me was smiling. We stood and began to wlak out.

" You never did say who your girlfriend was. Can I have an autograph?" He pulled out a pen and ripped piece of small paper.

Cheyenne came up behind me, wiping under eyes.

" I will never ride that again." The guys eyes went wide, mouth dropping open.

" Oh my god! Cheyenne Turner!" I saw her jump back slightly.

" Cody, we have to leave. It`s getting late and the boys need to get to bed."

" She`s your girlfriend! you lucky son of a gun." I handed him the paper and left the park.

" Was it that scary yo started to cry?" I asked her. She glared at me again.

" Yeah it was, am I over reacting or being childish?" I pulled her into me and kissed her.

" Look im sorry about that." She looked down.

" Yeah, i`m sorry to." She yawned. I grabbed the keys from her hand.

" You have onstar right?" She nodded at me.

" Good, i`ll drive us home then and you can sleep." She smiled at me, a grateful smile. I got in the car and got the directions back to her house.

" Tomarrow, we go to the beach. Then the last day I have them, we stay home and relax." She laid back in her seat, eyes closed. I stole a few glances of her as she slept, she was beautiful.


	24. Day 4: Beach

Thanks so much for the reviews :)

Cody`s P.O.V

Today was going to be extremely hot, not just because Cheyenne was wearing a small bikini. Everyone had slept in, we didn`t return home last night till around 11:30, it was now 9 and Cheyenne was busy packing. She threw in a few towels, sunscreen, alot of fruit and water and everyones sunglasses.

" I hope you guys are bringing an extra change of clothes." Che looked over to the boys who had a tiny tie-up bag.

" Thats what we put in here." Christian pointed to the bright blue bag.

" Alright, everyone ready? let`s go." She picked up the bag she packed and went out to the car. The sun was beating down on us, coming in waves of heat. She placed the bags in the trunk, then tossed me the keys.

" You want me to drive?" She nodded and got into the passengers seat. I shrugged, not about to complain and got into the car.

" you should bring this car to some of the Raw shows." She shook her head.

" It could get stolen. Plus I don`t want to show up Randy, he`s in love with his car." I just laughed.

" So where is this beach?"

" Well it is actually quite close, mabye 10 minutes away. Go that way, should see it in no time." I looked at her.

" Then why don`t we just walk?" she laughed.

" Well if you want to walk up the highway then be my guest." I stuck the keys in the egnition.

" We`ll seeing as you put it that way..."

I backed out of her driveway and drove down the street, going onto the highway. An idiot driver behind us decides to start tailgating us.

" What the hell is this guys problem?" She kept looking in the side mirror at them. Then she rolled down her window.

" What the hell? screw off bud." The guy drove up on her side, cutting into the other lane. The window was rolled down, revealing an extremely obese man.

" Do you have something to say missy?" He looked extremely angry and was yelling at her.

" Yeah I do, learn how to drive asshole." He sped up a bit and she stuck her middle finger out the window after him. The kids in the backseat were laughing like mad.

" That was great, man I love driving with her on this highway." I looked over at her.

" Your a real class act aren`t you?" She just smiled at me.

" He had it coming, don`t you dare tell me different." And then she frowned.

" Plus he almost hit my car, and those boys are in the backseat." An exit to the beach came into view. I pulled into the little parking space and everyone got out. I went and grabbed the bag from the trunk, watching as Cheyenne chased the boys down to the beach. There was barely anyone here.

The sand got in my sandles, making an uncomfortable walk to where Cheyenne stood. She had her hands over her eyes as she gazed out at the open sea. I dropped the bag and she quickly began pulling things out, placing two towels on the ground and sitting on one.

" Boys, come and get some sunscreen." She popped the lid and poured some in her hand. Haiden ran over and she started to rub it all over, while Christian sulked.

" I can do it myself." She poured some more in her hand before handing him the bottle.

" Let me do your back." He reluctantly sat in front of her. She pulled out her sunglasses and laid down, but I went over with the boys, frisbee in hand.

" Hey guys wanna play for a bit?" They both nodded and ran as I threw it. We somehow managed to get into the water, the waves crashing against our legs and making it hard to run.

" Uncle Cody, get ready, she`s gonna jump on your back." No sooner had he said it, than I felt the weight on my back. I nearly went face first into the water with the warning only coming so suddenly, but managed to grab onto her legs and hold myslef up.

" K thats it, we`re going deeper." I felt her try and pull her legs from my hands as the water got deeper.

" Cody no!" I felt her laughing as the water started to come up to her thighs. I pulled her around in front of me and tossed her into the water. She let out a shriek before she disappeared underneath. She emerged seconds later with a giant smile.

" I`m going to get you for that!" She grabbed my arms and forced herself backwards, making me fall with her.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

His hands grabbed onto my arms and pulled me up into him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned my head on his chest.

" Ew, get a room." We both looked over at the boys who were staring at us and laughing.

" Your next!" I called and wadded after them in the water. cody was behind me and we grabbed them, me with Haiden and Cody with Christian.

" To the deep water!" They struggled in our arms but we kept a firm hold on them. When I thought it was deep enough, we tossed them and watched them resurface.

" Your getting it now!" They jumped on us, causeing us to go under with them. We all came up laughing, I kissed both Haiden and Christians foreheads.

" Alright, i`m going to go and suntan now." I swam back to the shore, feeling the sand get stuck to my feet. I laid down on a towel and put my sunglasses back on. I had laid there for about 5 minutes when I felt something cold hit my stomach, causing me to gasp in surprise. I lifted the glasses and looked to see Cody with the sunscreen.

" What are you doing?" I looked at him with a confused smile.

" Making sure you don`t get sun burn." I felt his fingers rubbing my stomach, slowly going upwards. I just laid back down and let him continue. Then his hands went from my stomach to my cleavage.

" Getting frisky now aren`t we?" He laughed.

" You love it." I smirked.

" Yeah, guess your right about that." I felt his chest come down on mine, then his lips on my neck.

I felt a shiver go down my spine, and a slight gasp escape my lips. He made a trail up to my lips, and I felt his hand caressing my side.

" Aunt Chey, its going to storm." Cody got off me and we both looked. There were thick black clouds rolling in, meaning it would most likely be a thunderstorm.

" Alright, we better leave." I handed the boys their towels and packed up everything. We jogged for the car, clouds coming in fast. We hopped in just as the down pour started, Cody driving us home. We ran into the living room, getting a little wet and I put everything away. Me and Cody went into my room, me changing into white jogging pants and a purple tank top. Cody just put on a pair of pants, remaining shirtless.

" Come on, we`re going to play Halo 3!" They grabbed our hands and dragged us back to the living room, pushing us onto the couch and handing us contorllers to the Xbox 360.

" Come on, I don`t know how to play! you guys always kick my ass." They all just laughed at me. Cody wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

" Don`t worry, I won`t beat you that bad." I smirked at him.

" Thanks, your such a gentleman." Christian started the game and I prepared myself for the worst ass kicking yet.


	25. Day 5: Tearful goodbye

Thanks For all the reviews :) Watching catch and Release as I write, very good movie.

Cody`s P.O.V

I was roughly being shaken awake by by arm. I opened my eyes to see Haiden and Christian standing over me.

" What are-" Christian smacked a hand over my mouth while the both of them looked over at their sleeping Aunt. Haiden put his fingers to his lips as he gently told me to 'shhh'.

" Just come with us." Christian whispered.

" And grab some clothes." Haiden added. I grabbed a black t-shirt and some beige cargo shorts. After I slipped into the clothes I went out into the hallway with the boys.

" So whats up guys? did you need something?" I stuck my hands in my pockets, and gently rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.

" Well we always got Cheyenne a present before we left, but she was always with us. We would like you to help us surprise her." I smiled at the both of them.

" Sure I would love to help you guys. Got anything particular in mind?" I saw the smiles they gave at each other.

" A puppy!" Haiden shouted enuthsiastically. Christian looked at him wide eyed.

" Way to go moron, you could have just woken her up." I peeked back inside the room, she lay motionless on the bed.

" Nope, you guys are safe. Are you sure we should get her a puppy?" I looked at them curiously. They just nodded.

" She loves dogs and everytime we come, she thinks about getting one. But she said she would`nt know what to do with a big one while she was on the road." Haiden said.

" But we decided to get her a small dog, one she could just carry around in her purse." Christian added. I smiled at them again.

" Alright, does she have any preference in dogs?" They looked thoughtful.

" She loves huskies, but those are to big." Christian said.

" I know! A pug, she loves them." I laughed.

" A pug? seriously? Those things are ugly." They chuckled slightly.

" Well they are adorable to her." I went in the kitchen and grabbed her keys off the counter.

" Well, let`s get going before she wakes up and starts asking questions." We went out to her car, Christian hopping the passengers seat. The sun was shining brightly in the fairly light blue sky this morning. I looked at the radio clock as I turned on the car, reading 9:36.

" K boys, guide me to the nearest pet store." I told them as I drove from the house.

" Take the highway toward the beach, there is a shoping centre just a few minutes from the beach." Haiden said from the backseat. I drove past the beach, noticing the small strip of buildings in a square like shape. I pulled into the parking lot, looking around for the store.

" There it is!" Christian pointed his finger excitedly and I parked the car.

We walked into the little pet shop, going over to some glass windows.

" Yo, look at these hamsters." I noticed they were dwarf hamsters.

" Careful, they bite." I walked over to the cash register." Hi I was wondering if you had any pug puppies?" The lady looked up at me with a smile.

" Your just in time, we have one left." She walked around to the back of the store, coming back with this little puppy in her hands.

" She is a pure bred pug, just needs her shots." I took it from her hands, it started to lick my face.

" Hey boys, what do you think about her?" They came over and started to pet it.

" I think she`ll love it." Haiden said.

" Lets get some dog food and stuff for it." Both of them went off in search of the dog things.

" Well looks like were taking her." I told the lady.

" Alright, she is 130 dollars. I suggest you take her to the vet for her shots." The boys came back a few minutes later, dog toys, two bowls and a bag of dog food in their hands. The lady rung it all up and I paid with my credit card. I handed her to Haiden as we got into the car.

" Now we go to the vets. Where in gods name is that?" As if on cue my sell phone rang, it was Cheyenne calling me.

" Hey babe...I took them out for a drive...Do you know where the vet`s is?...I found an injured squirrel...Thank you bye." I hung up and looked at the laughing boys.

" An injured squirrel?" I nodded.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Waking up alone in bed made me antsy, but waking up completely alone, now that freaked me out. I searched the house but found no-one so I called to see where they all went. I thought it was nice that Cody wanted to help save a squirrel. I went and took a shower, wondering how long they had been gone and when they were coming back. I wanted to spend every last minute I had with those boys, I always missed them so much, like they were my own sons. I dressed in a white summer dress, then went and sat on the couch, putting on the scream channel. I had just started to watch what looked like a dumb 60`s movie when I heard car doors close. I smiled as I jumped from my seat and ran outside.

" Hide it!" I heard some one whisper harshly. I ran to Cody and gave him a kiss.

" Hide what?" I asked curiously. I went over and hugged the boys, hearing a slight whimper behind them." What was that?" I said trying to see behind them. Another whimper and slight whining sound.

" Jts give it to her already guys." Cody said behind me. The boys smiled.

" Surprise!" They said in unision as Christian handed me a small puppy.

" Oh, thank you guys. He`s adorable." They looked at eachother.

" It`s a she aunt Chey." Haiden corrected me.

" What are you going to name her?" Christian asked me eagerly. I looked over the small, black eared beige puppy.

" Well, mabye I could call her...I dunno...Ruby?" I looked around at them. Cody and Haiden nodded at the name, but Christian just scoffed.

" Ruby? What kind of dog name is that? Call her killer or something." I laughed at him.

" Well i`m calling her Ruby, she is a precious little gem." I rubbed the little dogs ears before heading back inside with everyone. I looked at the clock, it read 11: 52 and I only had till 2 with the boys, then we had to get on a flight and go to L.A.

" Cody, we have to pack, and so do you guys." I said sadly. Whenever they left I cried. Goodbyes were always hard for me, and they always will be. I watched them frown as they went into their rooms, I felt the tears prick in mine as I went to my room with Cody. I threw a few clothes into an open duffle bag, wiping under my eyes as I held back the sniffles. Cody caught me by the elbow and looked at me.

" Whats wrong?" He wiped another tear that fell down my cheek.

" I don`t want them to leave and I don`t want to leave them. Don`t worry, i`m always like this when they leave." I smiled slightly at him. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my waist behind me.

" We don`t want you to leave either, but we know you have things to do." I grabbed them both in my arms.

" I promise I will have you guys here for your Christmas break."

After we all finished packing, I pulled the boys into the pull area.

" we still have atleast an hour and a half." I said before pushing them both in the pool." So I thought we could go swimming." I said laughing when they surfaced. But they had wicked grins on their face, and I was grabbed around the waist and tossed in as well. They both jumped out and grabbed Cody, pulling him in with them as they jumped. We all splashed around and pushed each other under the water. I jumped out and grabbed us all towels, seeing that I had only 21 minutes according to the clock to get them home.

" Alright guys lets go, we gotta leave." They jumped out of the pool, grabbing towels as they went by into the house. I followed them as we all grabbed our bags and headed out for the car, throwing them in the trunk. I picked up Ruby and placed her in the backseat with the boys.

" Cody can you drive?" I asked, feeling the tears again. He quickly came over and grabbed the keys, holding me for a few seconds.

" Don`t worry, everything is alright." He whispered before going over and getting in the drivers seat. Nobody spoke for some of the way there.

" Oh and Christian, you ever get into a fight at school again, I will come back and dropkick you through the wall." I heard him laugh and I did as well.

" Now no-one can tell Ashley that I didn`t say anything about him fighting." We arrived at her house, she was waiting at the door with a big smile. I got out with the boys and gave her a hug.

" They were terrific as always. I hate having them leave." She just smiled.

" Then have some kids of your own, stop stealing mine!" I laughed at her, then turned to leave. I felt them hug me again.

" Bye aunt Chey, thanks for everything." I turned and kissed them both on the forehead.

" Like I said before, i`ll come back soon and get you guys. Bye Ash, bye guys." I tearfully walked toward the car and got in.

" Are you gonna be alright?" I felt a few slip down my cheek and nodded.

" I hate leaving my family, I just have this sense of lonelyness come over me and it`s...weird." He grabbed my hand as we headed for the airport.

" Well you still have me." I nodded and laughed lightly, which cause him to look over at me.

" What?" I looked him in the eyes.

" My sister told me to have my own kids." The look on his face was priceless.


	26. first Segment

Thanks for all of you that added me to your faves :D I was sooooo happy. Also thank you to my reviewers, Please keep the reviews coming :D

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

This was it. Our first segment for the storyline was happening tonight on Raw. I _hated_ it. Seeing as it was a romance, Stacy got to be all over my boyfriend while I had to smooch with the guy I really didn`t like. _Stupid fucking bitch_. I was sitting in the legacy dressing room, arms crossed and a very angry look on my face. The legacy boys had gone to the refreshment table and I asked them to bring me back a water.

" What the hell is taking them so long?" I looked back at the door then turned again, something I had been doing every 5 minutes since they let. I felt a growl come from deep within my throat as I glared back at the wall. I finally heard the door open and stood.

" Fianlly what to-" I stopped as soon as Stacy stepped in the door, plastering a smile on my face." Hey Stacy." I said with fake enthusiasm. She came over and gave me a hug, I contemplated grabbing her by the hair and throwing her into the wall. Unfortunatly I didn`t, stupid concious wouldn`t let me. Cody gave me a kiss on the cheek before handing me the water.

" Here you go babe, sorry we took so long. Got to talking with people." I couldn`t help but notice the frown Stacy wore when Cody kissed me. I smirked on the inside, thinking_ hehe how`d you like that bitch_.

" So are you guys ready to do this segment, i`m kind of excited." She said, her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together.

" Oh yeah, this should be one great segment." I told her before turning around and muttering to myself." Yeah, if you weren`t a backstabbing two-faced bit-"

" What? Did you say something?" I turned back to them, bottle to my lips. I pointed to myself.

" Who me? I didn`t say anything." She shrugged and smiled.

" I must be hearing things then." I went and sat with Ted on the couch.

" So whats up Teddy? You seem awefully quite." He looked at me with a small smile.

" Just thinking about someone." I gave him a curious look.

" Really? would this person by any chance be...female?" He smirked.

" I hope she is, if she`s not then there must be something wrong with me." I smiled.

" Oh my god, Teddy! who is she?" I practically jumped up with Joy.

" Like i`d tell you." I pointed a finger at him.

" It`s Trish isn`t it? I`ve seen the way you look at her." I added the last part when he shook his head.

" I`m not saying anything, you will never know unless I decide to tell you." My mouth fell open and I got on both knees in front of him, begging.

" Come on Teddy, you can`t do that to someone like me! I have a need to know everything, I`m nosy yes and I hate it but I can`t help it!" He smiled at me and shook his head.

" Nope, you can suffer." I placed my head on his knee.

" Come on, our segment is soon." I got up from the floor and wakled with them out the door.

" What are we doing for this?" I looked curiously at Stacy.

" Well you and Cody will be talking backstage, he gives you a little kiss, then I come and start to flirt with him. You tell me to back off and a little backstage fight occurs between us. Of course seeing as your the face in this, your going to kick my ass." _Your damn right_ I thought to myself. We arrived near the back of the arena, a bunch of crates scattered around. The camera crew was busy getting things together, but what looked to be the director walked over to us.

" Alright Cheyenne, you are going to be sitting on that crate there, Cody you will have one hand on the crate leaning towards her. You guys will be deep in conversation as we start to film and Cody, I just want you to reach up in a caress like way and then you kiss her." We both nodded at him, then he turned to Stacy.

" And you are just going to walk up and interupt, pulling Cody away from him and just start touching him flirtatiously. Then Cheyenne is going to get off the crate and push you, causing a fight. Cheyenne will force you onto the crate while attempting to punch you in the face. Cody is going to grab Cheyenne and you walk away. End of segment."

We positioned ourselves as the director had said. He gave us the que to start.

" I saw your match last week, I didn`t think it was fair. Your very brave for taking on all three of them at once and strong too..." I had my hand on his arm, then he lifted his to my face.

" Well i`m glad you think so." He slowly brought his lips to mine. He was jerked suddenly from me and I looked at Stacy who had abruptly pulled him away to soon.

" Hi Cody, you look very handsome this evening." She start to play with the neck of his shirt. I felt the jealousy spark up inside me.

" So I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" I got off the crate and placed myself between them.

" Yeah he is. With me, his girlfriend." I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her a shove. Her hand swung around and smacked me. I did as the director said, threw her on the crate and started to beat the holy hell out of her. I felt Cody`s arms around my waist as he pulled me away. Stacy got off of the crate holding her face.

" You bitch, this isn`t over!" She screamed before heading behind some crates.

" And....CUT!" The director screamed. Stacy unfortuantly came back, smile plastered on her face." That was really good guys, it was almost like it was real." The director said with slight disbelief.

" Well we are good actors." Stacy said smiling. _Acting? I wasn`t acting, that was what would really happen if anyone ever touched my boyfriend._ I thought as I glared at the back of her head.

Cody`s P.O.V

The look on Cheyenne`s face at the moment made me want to laugh hysterically. She really hated her once best friend. I grabbed her around the waist and led her back to the dressing room.

" That was a cte little segment." Ted said as we walked through the door.

" Yeah it would have been, had Stacy not have been in it." Cheyenne spat back. Me, Ted and Randy chuckled as she sat on the couch, opening her water bottle and taking a sip.

" Anybody got a match tonight?" She said looking around. Randy nodded his head.

" I have a main event steel cage match with Eddie Guerrero for the heavy weight championship." I saw her smile.

" Man I love Eddie, he`s so funny." Ted chuckled, looking at her with a small smile." And Mr. Dibiase, when are you going to tell me who your dream girl is?" He shook his head.

" I said you were never going to know, I plan on keeping it that way." I looked over at him.

" Would you tell me?" I was curious. He smiled.

" Mabye, cause your my best friend. But how would I know you won`t tell her? If she knows I might as well scream it to the world." I watched as a hurt look came across her face.

" And whats that supposed to mean?" She asked, the hurt even more clear in her voice." I can keep a secret asshole." She stood from the couch and walked into the hallway.

" I didn`t mean it like that Cheyenne!" I got up and went after her. She was half way down the hall as I joggged and grabbed her shoulder.

" Come on Chey, he didn`t mean it. Ted can be an ass sometimes, but he feels guilty after. give him the chance to apologize." She gave me a hard look and answered through gritted teeth.

" Fine, but if he says anything mean like that ever again I am never speaking to him again." She walked towards the door, Randy had come out in the hallway.

" Go on inside, let Ted beg for your forgiveness."

" Oh he had better be begging." I heard her say before she walked inside.

" Hey Codeman, I`m going to go for my match now." He gave me a man hug.

" Alright good luck man."

" TED!" I heard Cheyenne scream through the door. I quickly went to the door, wondering what was happening.


	27. the truth hurts

Review PLEASE :D I love reviews and thank you to those of you that do :D

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I looked at Ted horrified, his hands still cupping my face.

" Whats is wrong with you!" I shouted at him.

" Guys whats going on-" I heard Cody from the door way. Oh and Ted revealed who he liked, just take a random wild guess. If you guessed Trish, wrong, Lita wrong, Me ding ding we have a winner. Cody grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him.

" What the hell Ted?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

" Look i`m sorry Cody, I just couldn`t help it. She was standing right in front of me...I really like her and it just...happened. I`m really sorry." Cody pushed me onto the couch as he went over and punched Ted. Alarmed, I ran in between them, only to feel Ted`s punch for Cody nail me in the eye. The force sent me backwards onto the floor, my hand instantly trying to stop the pain. I looked up at the both of them with my only good eye, they looked down at me horrified. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I stood.

" See, you guys should never fight, your best friends for god sakes. And Cody, you can`t blame someone for doing a spur of the moment thing. It`s not his fault he really likes me." What the hell did I just say? Before they could respond to my stupid statement I ran from the room. I went immediatly to the womans locker room.

" Trish, Lita? Are you guys here?" Trish emerged from the shower room.

" I`m here but Lita left. Whats wrong?" She immdeitaly came over to me when she saw me holding my eye." What happened?" She moved my hand away, looking at the new swollen red spot.

" Teddy and Cody got in a fight, silly me for stepping in the middle. It was an accident though Trish, Ted would never hit me on purpose."

" Ted did this to you? What were they fighting about?"

She gently pressed on it, causing me to pull away in pain." Ted likes me. He just revealed that to me a few minutes ago and then he kissed me." Trish looked at me wide-eyed.

" He knows your dating Cody though. Why the hell would he do that?" I just looked at her.

" I dunno, and you wanna know what my stupid response was? Don`t blame him for a spur of the moment thing." Then she looked thoughtful.

" You don`t like Ted, do you?" I shook my head, then stopped and looked at her weirdly.

" I really don`t know. As a friend yes, but like that i`m not sure of." She shook her head.

" You really need to give that some serious thought, if you stood up to your boyfriend for him after he kissed you." I hung my head.

" I can`t like my boyfriends best frriend, it`s wrong!" She nodded.

" Your right, but you can`t really help it now can you. You mihgt want to go and get some ice for that, it`s starting to bruise." I nodded and left the locker room, grabbing some ice from the trainers as I walked by. Legacy was standing in the hallway, waiting for me.

" Where did you go babydoll, had us worried sick." I looked up at Randy." What happened to your eye?" Obviously they didn`t tell him. I glared over at the two boys, who looked at me sympathetically.

" Ask them." He looked at them through slits.

" Tell me neither of you had anything to do with this."

They both looked away, guilty." You did." Randy slung his arm over my shoulders and walked with me through the halls.

" Explain to me what happened." I told him the story on the way to the car, both of them following a little ways behind.

" So Teddy finally got the nerve to tell you?" I looked at Randy." He has liked you way before Cody ever did." I looked down at the ground. This night sucked. I got into the backseat, leaning my head against the window.

" Cody up front with me." I heard Randy call. I felt the seat move as Ted sat down. My nerves started to go wacky, causing me to shake like mad. That was the first time a man had actually hit me hard, and even though it was an accident it still had me scared. I shifted so my whole body faced away from him, leaving nothing but my back.

" Look, i`m really sorry." I heard him whisper in my ear.

Ted`s P.O.V

She didn`t even move. I bet if she could she`d get as far away from me as possible. I had no intention of hitting her, I loved her. I so much wanted to cradle her in my arms, kiss her lips and tell her I was sorry. But no, that`s Cody`s job. Everytime I see them together, that jealousy spikes up in me. I wanted her first, but no, Cody always put on the charm and wins. I bet he never even told her about his last girlfriend, whos name happens to be Stacy Keibler. She wants him back so bad, and I can tell he`s going to give in sooner or later. I looked over at her again, it was almost as though all life was drained from her. I`m such an asshole, I should of never of went for that hit when she was standing there. Randy parked the car and we all got out. Cheyenne went around to the back and grabbed her bag. Cody went and tried to put his arm around her waist but she pushed him away.

" Don`t touch me." She sounded so frightened, like she would get hit again.

" I`m not the one that laid my hands on you." Cody said a little to harshly. I felt rage inside me as the hurt came across her face again. She just shook her head.

" Your right, but I just don`t want to be touched right now, I need to think about somethings right now." She went and walked inside with Randy. Me and Cody had a glare down in the middle of the parking lot.

" Thanks alot Ted, ruin another one for me." He said and began walking away.

" I didn`t ruin anything of yours, it was always you ruining my life. You knew!" He stopped and turned to look at me.

" Your right, but you could have made the first move. I couldn`t help falling for my best friend." He was right, I could of made the first move. Instead I tried to force the feelings to go away, stopping another heart break from happening.

In the end, I broke my own heart.


	28. knight in shinng armour

Oooo whats happenin in this story? I have so many ideas that i want to get in this story :D I have them all wrttien down on paper just need to create new senarios to get them involved in the story :D Thanks for all the reviews :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I sat down on the bed in the hotel room, Randy paced in front of me.

" Are you sre you feel comfortable sharing a room with Cody? I can get you another room." I shook my head.

" Whats the point, it`s like 11:30 and everyone`s probably already asleep." He shook his head.

" I`m not, and i`m more than willing to share my room with you." I smiled at him.

" Thanks Randy, but I gotta talk to them sooner or later." Then I looked down at the floor before whispering." Hopefully alot later." He knelt down in front of me and lifted my head. He gently rubbed his thumb over my black eye.

" Does it still hurt?" I nodded at him." I`ll go get you some ice, be right back." He stood and went to the door, then he abruptly said.

" I`m coming right back, and she had better be the same as I left her. Or she had better be smiling atleast." I heard all the venom in his voice. The door was slammed and I jumped. I brought my legs up onto the bed, hugging them to my chest as I rested my head on my knees. I heard an angry sigh, then a lighter one followed by a feeling of being watched. The bed beside me went downwards as somewhat sat. I felt a hand gently play with a long curl on my back.

" Look, i`m really sorry about all that. But I have to know, is there someting between you and Ted?" I looked up at him, an ' are you serious' look on my face.

" No, I haven`t talked to Teddy in forever and now apparently there is something going on between us?" He just shook his head.

" Alright, I didn`t mean to offend you." He put his hands up in surrend. At that moment Randy popped his head around the corner, eyes landing on a very pissed off me.

" What did I say Rhodes? Now you went and pissed her off." He tossed me the ice pack and I stood up.

" You know Randy, I will switch rooms with you. You can sleep with this dim-wit." I walked out of the room before turning and screaming at Cody.

" I`m going to go and find Ted, mabye he still has common sense! I can`t believe you would even think that. God, I love _you_." I said before contiuing out the door. I walked until I can to Randy`s room, calmer than when I had left. I opened the door to find all the lights out, I walked into the room and closed the door lightly. I saw a giant form in one of the beds and I walked over to it, slipping the covers up and getting in. I felt him move sddenly, before I gently placed my arm around him.

" Don`t worry, it`s just me." I whispered into his ear. I felt him relax.

" What are you doing here? Aren`t yo and Cody suppose to be having make up sex or something?" I sighed.

" Ted, just shut up and be my knight in shining armor." I felt him shift so he was facing me. I felt his breath tickle my face as he spoke.

" I can do that. But what did Codeman do?" He had his arms wrapped around me, like a hug.

" Practically saying that i`m cheating on him with you. I`m sorry but i`m not a hoe." He laughed.

" Trust me, i`ve noticed." Everythihng went silent from there, giving me the chance to fall asleep.

Ted`s P.O.V

I just kept smiling to myself. Did this mean I was forgiven? It must or she wouldn`t be here. _In my arms_. That made me smile deeper. I just stared down at her, already asleep. So peaceful and calm, yet so fragile and vulnerable. I didn`t want to close my eyes, I was so affraid that she would disappear.

" I love you..." I whispered into the silence, feeling the pain in my heart knowing I would never get a response. I leaned down and kissed her forehead before falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to a sudden ringing sound and then Cheyenne`s voice.

" Go away, me and Teddy are having an affair." I laughed.

" Who are you talking to?" She looked over at me with a smile.

" It`s just Randy, he knows i`m joking though. Wanna have breakfast with him and Cody? He wants us all to get over it and get back to life." I nodded my head. _I can`t get over you though_ I thought to myself sadly.

" Alright we will meet you in half an hour, k bye." She stood from the bed, to my surprise in a pair of my boxers and my shirt.

" What the hell? did you wake up and steal my clothes?" She turned around with a smirk.

" Oh yeah, look under the covers your completely naked." she walked into the bathroom laughing hysterically. Just to make sure I did check, everything was on me that I wore last night.

" Ted, can you go to my room and grab me some clothes, please?" I heard her scream threw the door.

" Yeah fine, your lucky your my favorite girl." I pulled on a pair of pants, not caring that I was walking down the hall without a shirt on.

" Hey Randy, you in here?" I knocked and opened the unlocked door. I went straight to the bedroom area, only to find cody standing there. He gave me a dirty look.

" Say what you have to say now, we are not getting into an arguement in front of her." I crossed my arms and gave him a hard look. He pulled a shirt on over his head.

" I just want you to back off and leave us alone. I had her first man, I love her just like you." I grabbed a pair of her clothes and started to walk away.

" I will back off, but i`m not leaving her alone. She`s still a very close friend of mine and i won`t let you take her from me completely." I walked back to my room to find her sitting on my bed in a towel. Her head was down and she looked so deep in thought that she didn`t even notice me come in. I gently touched her shoulder, causing her to jump making her towel fall slightly. It revealed her cleavage but she quickly pulled it up and took the clothes.

" Thanks Ted." She told me before she kissed my cheek and ran back into the bathroom. I went in my bag and pulled out a plain white muscle shirt. I heard the door open again and she walked out in white jogging pants and a light blue tank top.

" Ready to go?" She looked at me with raised eye brows and I nodded. I could tell she was nervous just by the way she fiddled with her fingers as we walked down to the lobby.

" Are you going to be alright?" She looked up at me, blue-grey eyes clouded over with uncertainty.

" I`m going to be alright, I just hope everthing else is." I grabbed her by her shoulders as we reached the second floor stairs, pulling her into a kiss. She didn`t struggle like she did last night, in fact she got right into it. I looked her in the eyes again.

" You can`t fix everything Cheyenne. I know, i`ve tried. But somethings are ment to be broken and stay that way." She looked at me curiously.

" Am I a whore for kissing my boyfriends best friend?" I shook my head.

" No your not, nobody will know. I just wanted on last one before Cody took you from me forever."

She scoffed at that one." Like he could ever take me from you Teddy, your my best friend as well." We arrived down in the lobby, Cheyenne going over and giving Cody a kiss.

" I`m so sorry baby, I should never have accused you." She gave him a small smile.

" It`s alright, i`m sorry as well. now i`m starving, let`s go and eat." I saw Cody smirk over at me, I glared at him. Cheyenne noticed and punched his arm, giving him a hard look when he looked down at her. I couldn`t help but smile.


	29. Spagetti sauce?

Thanks again for all the reviews :)

Next week....

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Thankfully, Teddy and Cody forgave each other, sort of. They still have their bitter moments that me and Randy have to get in between. I pulled my jacket on and grabbed my bag.

" Hey Teddy, are you ready?" He came out from the bathroom, fixing his shirt and grabbed his keys.

" Are you sure you don`t want me to come?" I looked over at Cody, getting ready for his match against Kane.

" Hun you have a match, I could have gone all by myself, i`m a big girl. But you insisted that someone come with me, it`s only a physical. I have one every month." Teddy came up beside me.

" Don`t worry man, if the doctor hits on her, i`ve got him." We all chuckled. I stifled a yawn as me and Teddy exited the room." Your tired already?" I nodded at him.

" I haven`t been feeling well for the past few days, ever since all the drama. I think it`s major stress." He put his arm around my shoulders.

" Sometimes just talking to someone can help with that." I looked at him with a smile.

" Don`t worry, Teddy. You will always be my shoulder to cry on, your my keeper." He kissed the side of my head after I said that.

" I will always be here for you." He opened the car door for me and I got in.

" I have an appointment with some doctor on Drummond Avenue." I looked over at Teddy.

" Don`t worry I know where that is." He smiled as he started the car and drove.

I fiddled with his rental car radio, until I heard the begining of " Best day of my life" by Dido. To my surprise Teddy started to sing along as well, it just didn`t sound that good.

" My tea`s gone cold I`m wonderin why, got out of bed at all..." He sang the rest of the parts and I joined him in the chorus.

" I-I want to thank you, for giving me the best day of my life. And lord just to be with you, is giving me the best day of my life." Teddy looked at me with a smile, and out of no where I said.

" This is our song Teddy. You give me some of the best days." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, then gently caressed it with his thumb. We locked eyes and stayed like that for five minutes.

" Uh...My appointment..." I managed to stutter out. He just kept smiling at me as we got out of the car." Oh and Teddy." He looked over at me curious." Your it." I said before booking it towards the doors, he chased after me and grabbed me around the waist. He lifted me in the air and we both laughed.

" I want a piggyback ride now." I said looking down at him.

" What are you, 2?" I nodded at him. He put me down and held his hands out behind him to catch me as I jumped onto his back.

" Giddy-up Theo." He carried me up the stairs to the doctors office, people staring at us like we had two heads.

" Don`t ever call me theo again, I hate that name." He put me down as we entered the office.

" Sorry, Teddy." I checked in at the front desk, then sat beside Teddy on the ugly, yellow plastic chairs.

I felt everyone staring at us and I grabbed Ted`s arm, pulling myself closer to him. He had a magazine that he was looking at, but he quickly glanced up at me.

" Are you alright?" I gazed around at everyone`s curious expression, then at Ted.

" I hate it when people stare, bad childhood experience." He looked at me curious." I was self concious as a child, and when people stared at me I thought they were looking at all my flaws." I whispered harshly. He just smiled.

" I never thought a beautiful girl like you had any flaws at all." I kissed his cheek.

" Your a sweety Ted, thank you." The nurse came out and called me in." Come with me." I said pulling him up.

" Well it`s not like your giving me a choice in the matter." Ted said smiling as I pulled him into the little pale orange room. I sat on the crinkly white papered table and Ted sat in the chair. I felt my heart race at the thought of blood work.

" Your going pale, breathe." I looked at Ted with a smirk. The doctor entered the room almost immediatly.

" Well it`s not everyday I get to treat a celebrity." He shook my hand.

Ted`s P.O.V

I watched as he made her take her shirt off and stick the stethescope against her chest. He checked all her reflexs and then signed a piece of paper.

" Take this to the lab downstairs and they will take blood samples." Her hand shook as she took the paper.

" Thank you." She said to him before we left. She walked quickly through the waiting room, she was right about everyone staring.

" God damn needles!" She said as we made our way to the basement. We entered another room, thankfully this one was completely empty. She was immediatly taken into a room, I saw her shaking madly as she walked away._She has a needle phobia_ I thought as I sat in another chair.

" Is this going to hurt?" I heard her shaky voice say. I stood up and went over to the room, leaning int the doorway. Her eyes locked on mine. She reached for my hand and I walked over to her, holding it as the nurse pulled out her blood samples.

" I`m a bruiser." She said when the nurse put the cotton swab over the pin sized hole." I also need these results quickly, so if you could give them to me by tomarrow, it would be great." The nurse smiled at her.

" We can put a rush on it, but we need a reason."

" Well i`m kind of leaving for Arizona tomarrow night. I`m a wwe diva so I travel alot." She nodded in understanding.

" We will call you with the results tomarrow." We left the doctors office and went back to the hotel.

" Mabye they`ll diagnose me with severe depression." She said as she pulled the cotton off her arm and tossed it in the garbage.

" Nah, your not severly depressed. Just going through a stressful time, it will all pass. By tomarrow you will be perfectly fine."

I awoke the next morning to Randy throwing a pillow at my head.

" Come on Dibiase, we gotta get packing. we have to leave for the airport in like 2 hours." I rolled out of the bed and grabbed my clothes. There was a knock on the door, then Cheyenne ran into the room, practically tackling me to the ground in a hug.

" You were right Teddy, I do feel slightly better today." Cody slowly walked into the room after her.

" Did you get your results yet?" She shook her head.

" They had better hurry up, I need them fast." Randy came over and gave her a hug as well.

" I say we go and get breakfast." Cody said. We all nodded.

" We can throw our stuff in the car and just head to the airport after." Me and Randy finished packing before going to Tim Hortons.

" I would like a large triple triple, a chocolate chip muffin and a toasted bagel with butter." Everyone looked at her." What, i`m hungry."

" It`s not that, since when do you drink coffee?" She chuckled.

" I`ve been drinking coffee since I was 9, I just haven`t had one in a while." Her cell phone started to ring." Hold on, i`ll be right back. It`s the doctors office." She walked out side with her cell phone and we all ordered. Cody grabbed her stuff and we sat at the table. A few minutes later, Cheyenne came back in lookin slightly stunned.

" Whats wrong? was there something wrong with your test?" She nodded, staring down at the table.

" Whats wrong?" The three of us asked in unision.

" Think a spagetti sauce name." We looked at her weird.

" What does a spagetti sauce name have to do with your results?" She looked up at Cody, then me.

" Teddy things just got alot more stressful." I saw a tear fall down her cheek and I rubbed her back.

" Just like the spagetti sauce name, im Prego."


	30. Im pregnant!

Thanks for the reviews!

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I had mixed emotions. A _baby_. I felt the excitement building inside me as I thought about it, but then the fear and sadness came along with it. I was in the backseat of Randy`s car, cuddled into Cody`s lap still shocked. Nobody had said anything for atleast half an hour now. I felt Cody gently stroking my hair and back.

" Do you wanna talk about it?" I looked up at Cody.

" Well I do and I don`t." I felt him sigh.

" It`s one or the other." He smiled down at me.

" First, are you happy or mad?" He looked shocked.

" I`m happy, why would I be mad?" He just kept smiling brightly down at me.

" Cause it`s just so unexpected, we never planned for this." He started to laugh.

" Well this is what happens when we don`t have safe sex, something we have been doing for a while." I felt the blush rush up to my cheeks, Randy and Teddy were sitting in the front seat listening. I lightly smacked him in the chest.

" Shut up! god keep to the baby." I whispered at him harshly, causing everyone to chickle.

" K, think it`s a boy or girl? how about names?" I looked up at him with a smirk.

" Way ahead of you buddy. Audrey Ashlynn for a girl and Xavier Alexzander for a boy." Cody looked down at me weirdly." What? I always wanted those names for my kids." He just nodded.

" fine, those are beautiful names." He kissed my forehead before gently rubbing my stomache." For some reason, I really want a baby girl."

" Yeah, well I really want a son." Teddy chuckled at us.

" Well it really don`t matter to me, as long as the baby comes out healthy. But i`m still leaning towards a girl." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Well mommy wants a little boy." I looked down at my stomach." You hear me in there? Come out a boy." I looked up and smiled at Cody.

Ted`s P.O.V

I felt myself scowl at the conversation in the backseat. I wanted that to be _my_ baby that _we_ were talking about. I just plastered on a smile and decided to deal with it, I had my oppurtunities but I didn`t use them. But there was one thing I could use to my advantage.

" Cody, mabye you should tell Stacy about this." I felt him glare daggers in the back of my head.

" Why the hell should Stacy even get the _priviledge_ to know about my baby?" I could hear the anger and hate in her voice.

" Ted, just drop it." Cody said calmly. I looked back and saw Cheyenne`s eyes dart to Cody.

" No Ted, keep going. There must be something i`m missing." She kept her glare on Cody. I shook my head.

" Sorry, not my story to tell." I said before turning around.

" Well somebody has to, he`s not going to tell me." I heard him clear his throat.

" Well...uh...Stacy...uh...We had a relationship. But that was before I ever knew you." I heard a long, breathe of air being forced from Cheyenne`s lips.

" No everything make sense. Shes the diva that wants you. She wants you back." We pulled up into the airport everyone but Randy getting out. I grabbed Cheyenn`s bags as well as mine.

" Ted, i`m fine just let me take them. It`ll give my hands something to do before I see Stacy." I handed her _one_ bag, a very light one at that. She rolled her eyes." Come on Teddy, i`m not that pregnant yet."

" Your pregnant?" She turned around to the smiles of Trish, Amy and Mickie. The 3 of them crowded around her, giving her hugs and asking questions.

" Cheyenne, we have to go." Cody called over to her. I followed behind the girls, putting the luggage into the over head compartment.

" The only things I hate about being pregnant." She looked at me as I sat down." I`m going to get fat and I can`t wrestle." I rubbed her arm.

" You can get right back into wrestling, and who cares it`s just a little baby weight." She stuck her tongue out at me. Cody and Randy sat in the seats behind ours." Did you want anything to eat?" She shook her head.

" I`ll call on you when I get cravings Teddy." She was next to the window seat, so I had to order everything for her. She pulled out her Ipod and and turned it on. I could faintly hear the words of the song she was listening to. Soon after that, she fell into a deep sleep. I kept glancing over at her every few minutes. Cody was the luckiest man on the planet. He had a beautiful girlfriend and now he was having a baby with my dream girl.

" Hey Ted, how is she?" I looked back at them through the crack in the seat.

" She`s sleeping, so don`t be so loud." I felt Cody kick the back of my seat.

" Don`t tell me what to do Dibiase." I turned and he was smiling, I smirked back at him.

" You want to start something Runnels?" He quickly nodded his head up and down.

" Thanks, use my real name for once." I felt something smack my arm.

" Runnels and Dibiase had better shut up before Turner has Orton do something about it." she mumbled as she closed here eyes again.

" Thanks hit me when he started it." She looked at me again.

" He`ll get his. Randy." I heard movement.

" Ow, what the hell?" Cody yelled.

" The lady asked me. I couldn`t resist." I could hear the smile in his voice.

" Still want a son?" I looked over at her. She nodded.

" Yeah, I just won`t let him around you guys."

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

The plane landed a few moments later. Teddy looked kind of glum. I made it my number one priority to talk to him after the show ended. We had to be there in half an hour to get things set up.

" So I guess this puts the whole storyline on hold? Or are we just going to do little segments until I pop?" Cody looked thoughtful.

" I bet little segments till the little Runnels is born." I smiled at him.

" So, do I move in with you now? Or you wanna move in with me?" He grabbed my hand.

" Your coming to live with me in North Carolina, sweety." We entered the arena and went to the assigned Legacy dressing room. I plopped down on the couch, only to jump up when an alarmed Lita came running into the room.

" Cheyenne, Bishoff just scheduled you for a match against Brock Lesnar!" My eye`s widened.

" But I can`t wrestle!" Cody and Teddy jumped up from their seats.

" I`m not allowing yo to go down to that ring." Cody told me.

" I`m going to knock his head off his shoulders!" Ted said as he made for the door.

" You can try Theodore, but then i`d fire you." Eric said as he walked into the room and grabbed my arm." You have a match right now missy." I tried to pull my arm from his hand as he dragged me down the hallway.

" Eric i`m pregnant! I can`t wrestle!" He just smirked.

" Stacy said that you`d lie through your teeth. In fact she gave me this great match idea."

" I`m being serious Eric, you can even ask the doctors! Let me go!" He dragged me down the ramp and pushed me into the ring. Brock Lesnars music hit and I could do nothing but stand there, helpless as Bishoff held me in one spot. I grabbed around my waist.

" Eric, please! i`m beging you, don`t do this. I`m pregnant!" Brock smiled at me as he got into the ring. Him and Eric shook hands as he walked over, then he grabbed me and threw me into the corner.


	31. Promise me

Thanks for the reviews :)

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

He towered over me menacingly as I fell to the mat. The air had been knocked out of me on impact. So as I gasped for air, he picked me up on my feet before throwing me into the ropes and giving me a clothesline. The crowd cheered and Cody slid into the ring. He stood in front of me protectivly. His eyes dared Brock to take one more step close to me. I clutched at my chest, feeling the pain flare up. I heard Mr McMahon`s theme music hit.

" Brock! You leave that young woman alone. You have no right to be hitting a pregnant woman! And as for you Eric, you are being suspended indefinatly for risking the life of an unborn child!" Cody looked like he was ready to kill both Brock and Eric. Brock just smiled down at me as he exited the ring and then disappeared into the backstage area. Cody got out of the ring and gently picked me up in his arms.

" I swear if Stacy even shows her face around me i`m going to throw her off a cliff!" I said as Cody set me down in the Legacy room. He knelt down in front of me, looking me over.

" Are you alright? did he hit your stomach or anything?" I saw the panic in Cody`s eyes. I cupped his face in my hand.

" I`m fine, and I`m pretty sure the baby is to. He came no where near hitting me in the stomach." He sighed in relief.

" Did you need anything?" My dry throat made itself known.

" Mabye just a bottle of water?" He stood and kissed my forehead.

" Alright i`ll be right back." That left me alone in the room, or so I thought.

" Hey are you alright?" My eyes went into slits as I looked over at the doorway." Woah, whats with the hostility?" I stood from my seat and walked over to her.

" _You_ put me in that match. You nearly risked the life of my baby." I pushed her. She just smirked.

" Your right, I did. To bad I wasn`t sucessful in my plan." Then she glared at me." But you ruined my life. I want him back, but you just had to go and get knocked up, your nothing more than a little slut." She poked her finger into my shoulder as she finished her sentence.

I ran my tongue over the front of my teeth." You see, your _never_ getting him back. And for me being the slut, you already opened your legs to half the men on this roster. I wouldn`t be surprised if you were banging our general manager to get all these favours." This time she pushed me.

" I want him back, and trust me I always get what I want. As for your baby, he will never see daylight. From now on, i`m going to make your life _hell_." She turned to walk away. I grabbed her by her hair and pushed her into the wall.

" You want to make threats to me and my baby?!" I got on top of her and started to punch her continuously in the face. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me off of her." You are nothing to me but a backstabbing whore Stacy!" I was brought back into the dressing room and placed on the couch.

"What in gods name are you doing?!" I looked up at Ted. At that moment Cody walked in.

" Whats all the screaming for?" Ted looked over at him.

" Oh nothing, just her." Then he looked at me and harshly said." Beating Stacy up in the middle of the hallway." I felt like a little kid being scolded, but shrugged it off.

" Why the hell are yo doing that?" Cody said alot calmer than Ted as he sat beside me and handed me the water.

" What the hell do you want me to do when the dumb bitch is threatening that my baby wont be born, look at her and say have a nice day? It`s her fault i was in the match, Bishoff even told me." Teddy shook his head.

" Your ex girlfriend is fucking nuts man." I looked up at Ted.

" Trust me they all are, they just haven`t met the crazier girlfriend yet." Cody smiled at me.

" Your not crazy, mabye in bed you are, but your not crazy." I hit his arm lightly.

" Stop refering to that, it`s embarrassing." I stood from the couch." Mabye I should just go back to the hotel."

" Yeah, but I don`t want you to go alone." I looked over at Ted, still dressed in his casual clothes hinting he didn`t have a match.

" I`ll take Teddy with me, if thats alright with you?" He nodded at me. I gave Cody a kiss before leaving." Alright, i`ll see you after the show." This was my chance to talk to Ted alone.

Ted`s P.O.V

She kept eyeing me in the car on our way back to the hotel. When we finally got to the room, she sat on the bed and pulled me with her.

" Whats wrong Ted, you`ve been sad all night?" I looked at her.

" I`m not sad." She gave me a serious look." Alright fine, i`m a little bummed out thats all."

" Is this because i`m having Cody`s baby?" I let my head fall.

" Yeah it is. I`m sorry but I really like you, in fact I love you. I just wish I had made my move sooner. I`m not going to say anymore, you just wont understand." I felt her shake my arm.

" No please continue. I want to know." I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

" I wanted it to be _our_ life and_ our_ baby, but I was just so stupid to think that I could ever get a girl like you out of my mind. I thought it was just a little highschool crush but then it wouldn`t go away. That`s when I tried to make it go away, but I only hurt myself and thats how I got in this mess." I felt another tear and then her hand wipe them away.

" Teddy, just let it all out, i`m here to listen to you. I`m here _for_ you." I lookd up into her eyes.

" It`s just so hard to watch the person you love, someone you know that doesn`t love you back and you wish they did, go on and find happiness with someone else." She wrapped her arms around me.

" That`s not true Teddy, I do love you. Your my bestfriend, and you make me very happy." I pulled away from her.

" Thats the thing, I don`t want to be your best friend. I want to be more with you."

" I`m sorry Teddy but I can`t, I love Cody as well and now i`m going to have a family with him." I just looked at her, feeling the wretching heartbreak again.

" Fine but can yo make me a promise?" She nodded at me.

" Fine I can do that." I took her hands in mine.

" Promise me that if things between you and Cody don`t work out, you`ll give me a chance." I saw her shoulders drop.

" But what if things do work out?" I just shook my head.

" Then I will move on. But please just make me this promise." She nodded her head.

" Alright, I promise you." I gave her a smile that she gladly returned.


	32. Surprise!

Thanks so much to Bournepricless54, ashleyorton, Adriana and Dirtyrockdiva :) You guys are awesome, I love your reviews :D

Cody`s P.O.V

It had been 4 months since Cheyenne had come to live with me in North Carolina. She started to deal with the fact that was getting bigger as the months and went by and with people constantly rubbing her stomach. Me, Ted and Randy all took a week off to give Cheyenne a present, or a surprise depending on how she takes it.

" Alright, keep your eyes closed." I told her as we walked down the hallway. Ted placed his hands over her eyes.

" What are you doing Teddy?" He chuckled.

" I know you, no peeking." I held onto both of her hands so she wouldn`t fall as I guided her to the door.

" Okay, are you ready?" I saw her smile widen.

" I`ve been ready since last night when you told me." I let go of her one hand as I opened the door to the room we chose for the baby.

" K, show her ted." She look on her face was priceless as she walked around the room.

" You guys did all this?" Randy stood behind Ted and we all smiled at each other.

" Yes we did." She walked over to the crib, running her hand over the dark mahogany wood.

" That crib was a bitch to put together." I told her. She turned to us with a smile.

" Didn`t help when you read the instructions wrong." Randy said to me.

" I was confused! Put part A with part C then connect with L,M,N,O,P. They should have these things labelled atleast." She walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Ow." she said as she placed her hand over her stomache.

" Did little Runnels kick you again?" We refered to calling the baby little runnels seeing as we didn`t have a gender yet. I would have loved to know but Cheyenne wanted to keep it a surprise until it was born.

" This kid kicks me every ten minutes, if it`s not in the ribs he kicks my crotch bone and that kills." We heard the front door open.

" Cody, it`s Grandpa!" My dad called. We all chuckled. My dad seemed more excited about me having this baby than both of us combined. He always called himself grandpa when he came to our house." Hows my grandbaby?" He said as he came down the hall and went straight at for her belly.

" Cheyenne`s gonna drop kick the kid as soon as he comes out for kicking her in the crotch." Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. She went over and punched Randy.

" I said no such thing about my child!" My dad turned and looked at the nursery.

" Wow, fella`s did a really good job with this room." He patted me on the back." Can I talk to you?" I nodded and we walked down the hallway towards my living room." I noticed the ring isn`t on her finger yet, when do you plan on asking her?" I pulled out the little velvet box.

" I`ve been trying to figure that out. I`m just waiting for the right time, I know she won`t want to get married until after the baby is born." My dad had his hand on my shoulder as he turned to look at me.

" How about you ask her tonight? you know, take her out somewhere nice and just pop the question." I smiled and nodded at him.

" Sounds like a good idea to me. Thanks dad." He gave me a hug. I quickly put the box back in my pocket as she walked by and went into the kitchen.

" Cody, do we have any Dr. Pepper? I hate the stuff but i`m having a wicked craving for it." I headed for the door.

" i`m on it." But stopped when she called to me again.

" Wait, get some ice cream to please, Neopolitan." I just smiled as I headed out the door. You just have to love the cravings.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V.

Randy entered the kitchen and just looked at me in awe.

" You have that boy completely whipped. He does more for you now then he ever did for me." I just glaced at him weirdly.

" Uh... I have my reasons?" Ted came in and laughed.

" In other words Orton, grow a vag and get prego then give her a call." I smiled over at Ted while shaking my head.

" Sure, whatever you say." I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into the glass I set in the counter, then grabbed some cookies and sat down."Thanks again guys. Most beautiful baby room i`ve ever seen."

" It was no problem at all, in fact it was worth just watching Cody read the instructions." Ted smiled at me.

" That boy confused us so much. Finally Ted snatched them away and we _finally_ got the thing set up." Randy added.

" So, seems like your a pro at reading instructions." I said while eating my last cookie. He nodded his head.

" I find things are easier to do if you read them _properly_, something Cody didn`t do." The front door opened again.

" Leave my instruction readin alone." He said as he placed the plastic bag on the counter and kissed my cheek. I opened the soda and took a sip.

" Are you happy you little bugger, got your wish." He kicked me again." Ow, why do you have to do that, that hurts you know." Cody came over and rubbed my back.

" Wanna go out tonight?" I looked at him and nodded." K wear something nice." I let out a huff.

" All my good dress are to small!" He just smiled.

" I didn`t say it had to be a dress."

Later on that night.....

Cody seemed a little nervous as we sat at our table just outside the restaurant.

" So do you like it here?" I nodded at him with a smile.

" I never thought I would like it here."

" why didn`t you sell your house?" I just looked at him before picking up my fork and starting to eat.

" just in case an emergeny ever came up and I needed to be close to family." He nodded and began to eat as well, but he just kept eyeing me.

" What? is something wrong?" He shook his head and smiled.

" No, but I think this is the perfect time." I eyed him curiously.

" Perfect time for what?" He stood from his chair and knelt in front of me on one knee. My eyes went wide, knowing exactly what wa coming next.

" Cheyenne, will you marry me?" I noticed everyone was looking at us. He pulled out the ring and I thought I had lot my voice for a few seconds.

" YES!" He slid the ring onto my finger and gave me a kiss. Everyone around us began to clap.


	33. Game night

Thank you all so much for the reviews :D

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

" You look like your ready to pop." Randy told me wide eyed as he came in the front door.

" Thanks, this is what happens when your 8 months pregnant." I told him rolling my eyes. Cody came in and leaned down, he gave my stomach a kiss and rubbed it a bit.

" Hey little Runnels, your coming out soon." He said with a smile, then stood and gave me a kiss." I am very excited." I took a deep breathe.

" I am to, but this is gonna hurt like hell." Cody rubbed my arms.

" Don`t worry, i`ll be right there to help get you through it." I smacked his arm lightly.

" You wanna help me, then give birth for me." We both chuckled. I rubbed my eyes and yawned." Great, looks like it`s time for another nap. This is like the third one today." Dusty came from the kitchen and went straight to Cody. He practically lives here now. He comes over everyday to check on me, though I don`t mind much seeing as the due date is coming pretty fast.

" Go on and sleep, Vince gave me off until the baby was born. Told me it was a wonderful thing being able to watch your children being born." Dusty just smiled.

" He`s right Cody, I was happy to be able to watch such an amazing thing." I rolled my eyes.

" I watched my sister give birth, it`s not all that amazing, plus I nearly passed out." I told them, remembering when Haiden was born." I`m going for a nap." Ted grabbed my arm and helped me up the stairs to the bedroom.

" thanks Teddy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and climbed into the bed.

Cody`s P.O.V

" She is going to go into labour at anytime Cody. You can tell just by looking at her that she won`t make the due date." I just smiled wider.

" I want her to go into labour right _now_. The curiousity and excitment are _killing_ me." Randy walked over to me with a smile.

" K I know your excited about this whole father thing, but dude, wheres the beer?" I pointed toward the kitchen.

" Where it always is stupid." Ted came back down stairs.

" She`s out like a light." He told me as he walked past and into the kitchen as well.

" What are you guys doing?" My dad looked at me curiously.

" It`s game night." I told him with a smirk. I heard the cupboards in the kitchen being closed quite loudly. I walked in to see Ted placing chips in a bowl and Randy had his head stuck in our refrigerator, pulling out the second case of beer.

" Holy cow, how many cases did she buy you man?" I walked over and grabbed the first one off the counter.

" I told her how the 3 of us were on game night. Trust me, she bought _alot_ of alcohol." Ted and Randy just looked up at me.

" Ted, we really need to find a woman like her. Does she have a twin, or any other sisters?" I nodded and they smiled.

" Sorry to crush your hopes but, oldest is married with kids, second oldest is dead and her youngest is only 14." Ted came and punched me in the arm.

" Ow, what was that for?" He shook his head.

" That was for her second eldest sister and her. If she ever heard you say that she would freak." I rolled my eyes.

" But it`s true." My dad came up behind me and patted my shoulder.

" Proper word for it is deceased." I just nodded at him.

" Alright, lets go boys." I brought the case of beer into the living room and set it down on the coffee table that sat in front of my 72 inch flatscreen. I grabbed the remote and flicked it to the football game that was just about to begin. It was the Dallas Cowboys against the San Diego Chargers.

" Chargers are gonna win this." Ted said as he pulled a beer from the box.

" Nope, Cowboys are gonna kick their ass." I grabbed a chip and popped it in my mouth.

" I`m with Randy on this one. Cowboys are going to kill the Chargers." I grabbed a beer and twisted the lid off.

" That`s how a pussy opens a beer." Randy said as he placed the lid on top of the table and smacked it. It fell off and he brought it to his lips.

" Touchdown!" Ted screamed and jumped from his seat when the Chargers got the first points." Take that you fucking pansy`s." Randy punched him in the knee.

" Sit down, it was just_ one _touchdown. Games not over yet." Ted opened his second beer.

" Jackass. Your team just sucks." Ted fired back at him. Randy just smirked and I opened another beer. This time me and Randy jumped up.

" Who`s the fucking pansy now!" I shouted at Ted.

" See first touchdown was a fluke, now the Cowboys are gonna show them how it`s done." Randy said as he sat back down. Everybody just smiled and started to laugh.

" Cowboys are so kicking your Chargers ass." Randy said to Teddy, all of us slightly drunk.

" Fuck." was his olny response. Cheyenne came and sat down beside us.

" hey hun, everything ok?" She nodded.

" I found it hard to sleep with 3 grown men shouting at a t.v and each other." I gave her a small smile.

" Sorry about that." She looked at the television.

" Go Chargers!" She screamed and I saw the giant smile on Ted`s face.

" Atleast someone`s with me." She looked over at him.

" Your telling me that they are routing for the cowboys? Cowbows are going to get their asses handed to them by the Chargers." Her and Ted high fived eachother.

" Pfft like thats gonna happen, there-" Randy stopped mid-sentence. The Chargers were indeed making a comeback, a very _big_ comeback. And just like that the cowboys lost.

" Yeah, told you the cowboys sucked!" Cheyenne said as her and Ted stood up.

" Bunch of fucking pansies if you ask me." Ted said and they hugged each other. Suddenly she doubled over in pain. Ted and Randy grabbed onto her before she fell.

" Hun, whats wrong?" I asked alarmed as they sat her on the couch. She kept doing the breathing exercises my mom had taught her.

" Cody, my water broke five minutes ago. But I was to busy having a good time to care." She said with a slightly pained laugh.

The three of us looked at eachother alarmed.

" You mean it`s time?" I asked. She nodded her head.

" and now would be a great time to get me to the hospital." She stood and we all went out to the car.

" Who`s sober enough to drive?" Ted raised his hand.

" I only had 4 beers, Randy had like," He started to count his fingers." Let`s just say a whole case to himslef." Randy just snickered.

" Not even 2 whole cases can get me drunk Ted." He said as he slid into the passenger seat. Me and Cheyenne sat in the back, I kept a firm grip on her hand and I breathed along with her to calm my nerves. Ted drove quickly through the late night trafic to the bright sign of the hospital. We brought Cheyenne in through the front entrance doors. Randy ran over to the nurses station.

" We have a woman in labour!" He screamed at the young woman. A few minutes later a gerney was rolled out and they moved quickly up to the maternity wing.

" We just have to check and see if she is dialated." I looked at the nurse.

" It means she has to check if the baby is in the right position to be delievered." Cheyenne said to me. I could tell she was having painful contractions, she was starting to sweat like mad. The nurse took notice and left the room, later returning with a wet washclothe and a cup of ice. She handed me the ice and told me to sit beside her and give her some when she asked.

" The baby is 8 centimeters dialated, we will wait till it`s about 9 and then we can start." The doctor said and then she left the room. Ted and Randy came in and sat down as well.

" Baby is coming real soon." I told them.

" How much longer?" I shook my head.

" I dunno, didn`t give an exact time." A nurse came in half an hour later and checked again.

" Alright Mrs. Runnels, i`ll get the doctor and we will get you to push." When the doctor came in the put her feet in the stirups.

" Alright, give me a nice good push." The doctor told her. I grabbed onto her hand as she began. It took a good 10 minutes before I heard the baby start to cry.

" And it`s a baby boy!" The doctor placed him on a towel they set on her stomach. I kissed her forehead as I looked down at my son. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

" Hey Xavier." I told him. I went over and cut his ambilical cord.

" Whats his full name?" Randy asked, I could tell him and Ted were getting tearful as well.

" Xavier Alexzander Runnels." I heard Cheyenne say from the bed. They cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

" Would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked me. I nodded my head and gently took him into my arms. Then I walked over to Ted and Randy.

" He`s such a cute little guy." Ted said and wiped under his eye.

" He has your eyes and lips." Randy told me.

" But he has his mothers nose and hair color." I said, noticing the light brown hairs.

" I wanna see him." Cheyenne said, her voice low. I brought him over and placed him in her arms.


	34. Campfire

Thank you so much for all the reviews XOXO :D

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

" Who`s mommy`s chunky monkey." I said to the 5 month old as I held a small spoon of baby food by his mouth. He smiled and started to hit the tray of his highchair.

" Are you two almost ready?" Cody asked as he came into the kitchen behind me.

" I`m almost done feeding him. Can you grab his diaper bag? I placed an extra pair of clothes in there just in case." He kissed my temple and stroked Xavier`s cheek.

" Your a messy eater, hows daddy`s little boy?" He got some excited giggles. I gave him one last mouth full before placing it back in the fridge and wiping his face off with a wet cloth.

" Are we going for a campfire?" I removed the tray and picked him up." Cody grab me his shoes." He went into the entrance hall and came back a few seconds later.

" We`re all going in Randy`s car. I`ll go out and put the babyseat in the back." He placed the shoes on the table next to him and I slipped them on.

" come on hunny, we`re going with uncle Randy and Ted." I picked him up again and headed out to the front where everyone was waiting. Cody had the diaper bag slung over his shoulder.

" Hey there sport." Randy said taking him from my arms.

" Your just the cutest little thing." Ted said going over and making faces at Xavier, which earned him alot of squels and giggles. Randy held him out to me a few minutes later and I gladly took him back. I walked over to the car and placed him in his carseat, leaning in the open doorto buckle him in. I felt a smack on my behind and I quickly glanced back at Cody. I sat in the back with Ted, Xavier in the middle of us.

It was around 2 p.m when we left the house and started out on the highway.

" Randy, please be careful driving. I learned that there were some lunatic drivers in North Carolina." I thought back to the time when I was almost run off the road with my barely 1 month old son in the back. I kept eyeing the woman in front of us, she kept stoppping suddenly and nearly running into the car on the other side of her on the intersection. I unbckled my seatbelt and turned to fix Xaviers, making sure it was secured tightly. That`s when Randy slammed on the brakes and sent me flying into the hard plastic on the back of his seat. I ended up hitting my knee, shoulder and head.

" Is everyone alright?" I grabbed at my knee and head.

" What the hell is wrong with her?!" I shouted angerily.

" Dude she nearly cut me off as I tried to go into the other lane!" He brought the car around her car, her window was open next to mine. She had a very smug look on her face.

" I`ll wipe that look right off your face lady! You are so lucky that i`m in the car with 3 guys, if I was alone i`d kill you for doing that with my baby in the car!" Randy quickly sped off. I put my seatbelt back on and sat back, gently rubbing my knee as I looked down into the face of my scared son.

" It`s ok hunny, mommy won`t let anything happen to you." I grabbed his little hand and gently rubbed it with my thumb. I noticed Ted watching me with a smile on his face.

" So when`s the wedding again?" I lightly hit him in the arm.

" It`s next month, check your invitation." He chuckled slightly. Randy pulled up to a small cabin that lay beside a small lake. I noticed another car there, then Trish, Amy and Mickie emerged from the cabin. I got out of the car, quickly giving them a hug then taking Xavier from his car seat. Amy snatched him away from me as soon as he came into her view.

I pulled my shirt and pants off revealing my bikini.

" Wow, you don`t look like you were even pregnant!" Mickie told me sounding slightly surprised.

" The magic of workout machines and Cocoa butter." I still had some strech marks but the were very faint and barely visible. Cody pulled out a buggy from the back and Amy happily placed him inside.

" If he get antsy in there just pull out the blanket and set him on it with some toys." I said to Cody before taking off to the small wooden dock. I didn`t even stop to feel the temperature of the water, just launched myself off the end into the water. The freezing water stung at my body like pins and needles, making me claw to the surface.

" Holy shit this is cold!" I screamed at the girls who sat laughing on the bock.

" We know, we did the same dumb thing earlier. Why do you think no one followed you?" Amy said laughing. I pulled myself up onto the dock and layed down in the sun, thankful as its heat washed over me. I looked up at Amy deep in thought.

" You and Matt should have a baby together." I blurted out. Trish looked at me with a smile.

" Theres an idea." Amy just shrugged.

" That would be one cute baby, plus my kid needs a playmate." She lightly punched my arm.

" What Trish and Mickie can`t have kids?" I smiled.

" No they don`t have boyfriends." I felt another two hits.

" So when you coming back? the woman`s division is boring without you." Trish asked.

" Well once my kid is atleast a year and a half. I plan on being an ass-kicking machine when I come back." The 3 of them stood up and dragged me to my feet.

" Come on, were jumping."Mickie said and I sighed as we grabbed each others hands.

" Bestfriends don`t let go." Trish said and we all smiled at each other.

Cody`s P.O.V

The sun was starting to set. Me and Randy had went and gather the wood for the fire and now Ted was having a hard time trying to get it to light.

" Hey hun. Can you make us some cocoa?" She smiled from the dock.

" Yeah, i`ll be right there." Xavier crawled over to me, grabbing at my pants and pulling himself up. He had a triumphant smile on his face.

" What are you doing? Your doing things all by yourself." I placed my hands under his arms and sat him on my lap as Ted got a small flame lit.

" Finally, that was a bitch to get going." I looked at Ted sternly.

" What? the kid can`t even talk yet." He sat on a folding chair.

" Me and Cheyenne are trying to teach him how. Kids are easily influenced to say what they hear. The last thing we need is the first word or son says being a swear word." Ted chuckled.

" Bet the first word he says is hell." I flipped him off. Cheyenne passed us and went into the small cabin.

" Where are the marshmellows?" I asked as I picked up one of the sticks me and Randy found for roasting marshmellows.

" Catch." Randy said, getting ready to toss me the bag.

" I can`t catch, I have a kid in my lap." I said annoyed. I heard cups rattle and then Cheyenne appeared in our little circle. She handed us each a cup, then rubbed her arms.

" It`s pretty cold out here. I`m going to get his sweater." She went back to the car.

" Here, give him a marshmellow." Micke said handing me the bag.

I ripped it open and took a little piece off of the marshmellow and placed it in his mouth. He was taken from my lap as Cheyenne sat on the ground and put his sweater on him.

" Hold on, i`ll be right back." Mickie said, then ran inside.

" What is she doing?" Cheyenne looked at Amy and Trish, both shrugged there shoulders. She came back out and threw blankets to some people. Trish, Randy and Mickie shared one, Amy and Ted shared one and Me, Cheyenne and Xavier shared one. Everything was silent around us, the only thing heard was the crackling of the fire and the should of crickets and the wind in the trees.

" Give me a stick and some marshmellows." Cheyenne suddenly said. I handed her the stick closest to us and she roasted some marshmellows, giving a little to Xavier and sharing a couple with me. I grabbed one from her hand, a nice gooey one and stuck it on her cheek.

" Cody!" She screamed as she tried to get it off. She smiled when I began to lick it off. Thats when I was suddenly smacked with a sticky one." Dont mess with your fiance." She said and laughed as I scooped most of it off in my hand and tried to throw it on the ground. I saw her head quickly look down to where Xavier lay in her arms. I looked over her shoulder and saw him starting to nod off.

" I thinks it`s time for us to go." I noticed Cheyenne bring her hand up and cover her mouth as she yawned. The sky was completely black now, little blue stars dotted along it. She gently stood from my lap and walked to the car. We packed everything up and headed home.


	35. Wedding Day blues

Sorry I haven`t updated in a bit :P Thanks for all yor reviews. :)

Cody`s P.O.V

Torrie helped me finish adjusting my tie. I felt my nerves begin to take over. I hands moved fast paced compared to hers, not mention they shook like mad.

" Stop worrying Cody, your going to do just fine." Her soft voice coaxed.

" thanks for all your help." I said as she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

" Anytime." She said with a smile before heading upstairs with the rest of the wedding guests. I gulped and began to sweat like mad. _My god, what have I done? She will never forgive me for this_. I flattened out my blazer. _But you have to tell her. Though today may not be the perfect time, she still has to know_.

" Cody," I jumped slightly and turned to face Randy." You alright man?" He looked at me weirdly.

" Ye-yeah i`m fine." He gave me a side smirk.

" Alright, I just got some bad news. Ted can`t make it, said he feels sick." My shoulders dropped.

" Fuck, now we need a replacement." Randy moved to the side and let Eddie pop in.

" Heard you needed a replacement amigo." I smiled at Eddie.

" Forgot to tell you the good news." Randy said patting Eddie`s shoulder.

" Thank you so much Eddie." He came in and gave me a hug.

" Anytime man, plus there`s a pretty girl in it for me." He said with a chuckle before leaving me and Randy alone.

" Come on man, it`s time." I felt it in the pit of my stomach. The butterflies that couldn`t wait for this to be over and the disgust at what I was about to reveal to the woman I loved.

I made my way to the alter, getting some pats on the back and wolf whistles from fellow Superstars. Most of the guests were sitting down already and some were still arriving. I noticed Cheyenne`s mother wave at me, and I flashed her a smile. I took a few deep breathes, noticing that some people had their gaze fixated on me, including Torrie. I didn`t notice the music start until Randy was suddenly at my side.

" Are you sure your alirght? You look extremely pale." He whispered as came and stood behind me. I gulped as I responded.

" Let`s just say there won`t be a wedding." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Why not?" He sounded concerned. I looked over at Xavier, being held by Haiden.

" You`ll find out in a few minutes." Everyone stood up as the last two people made their way up at the front with me. The piano music started and she appeared, on the arm of my father. I wanted to ask her where her father was, but that was too touchy of a subject to her. My breath caught in my throat at how beautiful she truly was. Her gaze was locked on me and she looked uncomfortable under the gaze of everyone in the room. My father stood with her in front of me and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed her hand and helped her the rest of the way up.

" Where`s Ted?" She whispered, looking slightly disappointed.

" He`s at home sick." I whispered back. The minister cleared his throat and started the ceremony.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I could tell something was bothering him, so I kept eyeing him to see if I could get any hint as to what it was.

" The couple has written their own vows, so if the bride would please say hers." I nervously grabbed the little piece of paper from the side of my corset.

" Cody, in the begining you were my best friend. I couldn`t help but fall for your little boy charm and good looks. I`m happy you want to spend your life with me, and I am also grateful that we concieved our baby boy. I love you." I wiped under my eyes, feeling tearful and scared as I said those vows. I heard some people clapping and then Cody grabbed my hands. He kissed my cheek.

" Those were beautiful, but before I say mine I need to confess something I have done." His grip tightened on my hands and he gulped as he looked around." I thought you deserved to know this before you married me, so you can decide if you want to go through with it or not." He sucked in a long breath and backed away from me." I cheated on you." Everyone in attendence gasped. I felt my heart start break as the tears began to form.

" What! with who?" He looked over at Torrie.

" Torrie Wilson." She had a shocked look on her face.

" Cody! you said you would never tell!" Torrie`s boyfriend was sitting beside her and he looked absoltly disgusted. My gaze went back to Cody.

" You dirty bastard! That is disgusting!" I threw my bouqet at him then slapped him. Randy quickly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from him.

" I knew you would do this, but I was hoping you would forgive me." He said as he held his face.

" How long?" I screamed at him.

" It was only twice." I turned around and grabbed Xavier.

" You can forget about the wedding and my forgiveness." I told him before storming from the church and out into the parking lot.

" Where are you going?" Randy had chased after me and was standing beside me as I placed my son in his car seat.

" To the only man that truly wanted to be with me." I said as I wiped away more tears that had fallen. I closed the door and Randy placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" His blue eyes bore into mine. I nodded at him.

" He already screwed her twice. Who says he won`t do it again?" I said and he nodded.

" Your right. Go and see if Ted can bring you the happiness you deserve." He told me with a sincere smile. I grabbed him in a hug.

" Thank you Randy, you`ve always been so understanding through out this whole thing. You gave me advice and you helped me out. It`s hard to believe that in the begining you hated me." I went around to the drivers seat and sped away.


	36. A special dance

Thank you for all the reviews :)

Ted`s P.O.V

My room was completely dark as I laid on my king sized bed. I had a nearly empty beer bottle in my hand and swallowed the rest before tossing it to the side, it fell among the rest that lay scattered around the room. Squelling tires in my drive way made me rub my sore and puffy eyes and attempt to get up. Who ever said a grown man can`t cry is a total pussy that needs to try it. I held my hand to my face as I came into the brightly light hallway. Banging soon reached my ears as I made my way to the front door.

" Randy, if that`s you i`m going to kill you!" I shouted. But when I opened the door I was caught off guard. Black tear drops stained the neck of her white wedding dress. More tears fell down her beatiful face, also cover in black streaks of mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed her arms and pulled her into me.

" why are you here? this is your big day." I asked her in the softest voice I could muster. I could barely make out what she said through her sobs.

" Hey, hey calm down. speak slower." I said as I held her at arms length and got eye level with her.

" I-i`m k-eeping my p-promise to y-you." She told me and I looked at her confused.

"What promise? Oh you mean the one a few months ago." I said remembering the little incident. I pulled her into me again." Wheres little man at?"

" He`s in the back seat." her voice was muffled by my chest.

" Alright, go in and sit down. I`ll grab him and bring him in." She looked up at me.

" Teddy, are you drunk?" She asked and I moved my hand in a so so way.

" Maybe a little, but i`m still sober. How did you know?" She rolled her eyes.

" All I can smell when you talk to me is beer." She said stating the obvious. Her hand came up and gently stroked under my eyes, causing me to flinch backwards as she grazed the tender skin. She gave me the saddest look I had ever seen.

" I`m sorry I made you cry." I grabbed her hand as she stroked my cheek.

" Don`t worry about it, your here now." I said as I gently took her face in my hands. She just stared into my eyes as I leaned down toward her. Our lips lightly touched together and moved so softly against each other. She slowly brought her hands up and around my neck. I could feel the passion begin to ignite between us, capturing us in that single moment. She pulled away suddenly, looking into my eyes. I could hear Xavier in the backseat crying, she swiftly turned and took him from the vehicle.

" Do you have any juice?" She asked me as she walked into the house.

" I dunno, maybe. Check the fridge." I showed her to the kitchen.

" There is nothing in here but beer." She stood and looked up at me with her hand on top of the fridge door." How much were you going to drink before calling Alcoholics annonymous." She pulled out the milk and put it in his sippy cup. When she put the milk back in the fridge, I noticed that she emerged with four beers.

" Bring him to your room and set him down on the floor with some toys in his bag." She said as she followed me down the hallway. I showed her my darkened room, but she said nothing. She just placed the beers on the side table and flopped onto my bed. I picked up all the epmty bottles and put them in the kitchen before going back and joining her on the bed.

" So tell me whats wrong?" I propped myself up on one elbow to look at her.

" He cheated on me." He voice was low and lifeless as she stared ahead. She grabbed a beer and handed it to me before grabbing one herself. I gently rubbed her leg.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

I chugged some of the beer in my hand down as I felt Ted gently begin to caress my leg.

" I was looking foreward to the newly wed dance. They were going to play Here without you by 3 doors down." I noticed the look he was giving me." I know it`s not really wedding material, but we both agreed on it. He said it symbolized what he did while on the road with out me." I felt the tears prick at my eyes." But thats a load of shit. He did Torrie while he was on the road." I gulped the rest down before placing it on the table and grabbing the other one.

" He cheated on you with Torrie Wilson?" He looked shocked and confused.

" Yeah. I can understand though, shes blonde and pretty, doesn`t have kids, big boobs and a nice body. Whats not to like." I saw anger flash in Ted`s eyes.

" Don`t you ever compare yourself to that slut. You surpass her beauty by a million, and your body is way more curvy and built than hers is. And don`t you ever regret having your son." I shot a glare over at him.

" I never said I regreted having my son!" He placed a hand on my arm.

" I know that, and she should be jealous that she could never have something as cute as he is." I stood from the bed and went back into the kitchen, grabbing some more beers and going back to Ted. I saw Xavier begin to nod off and I placed him in his little rocking carseat.

" Do you still want to have that dance?" I looked at Ted and shook my head.

" Whats the point, it won`t mean anything special like it was supposed to." He grabbed my hand and spun me to face him as soon as I set down the beer.

" But this dance will be special. It will be our special dance." Ted said to me and I gave him a small smile.

" Your something else Teddy." He chuckled." But i`m going to move back to Canada. There is no reason for me to stay here any longer." I said as we spun over to his radio.

" Stay for me then, please." His eyes begged me as he stared into mine. He pulled out a CD and placed it in the tray. He put it to track 7 and hit play. He grabbed my hands again and gently moved me to the slow, peaceful rythme. It had been a while since I had heard this song, but it just seemed to fit. This was the story of me and Ted.

_**I had a dream that I could fly**_

_**I can feel each moment**_

_**As time goes by**_

_**We'd never be too far away**_

_**You would always be here**_

_**I heard you say**_

_**I never thought**_

_**Thought that it would be our last goodbye**_

_**I still can dream**_

_**That one day love will fall out from the sky**_

_**Do you still remember**_

_**All the time that has gone by**_

_**Do you still believe that**_

_**Love can fall out from the sky**_

_**If from where you're standing**_

_**You can see the sky above**_

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**If you still believe in love**_

_**Find a way**_

_**To bring back yesterday**_

_**Find a way to love**_

_**I hope you'll stay**_

_**When tomorrow becomes today**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**In my heart you are the one**_

_**If I cannot find you**_

_**I will look up to the sun**_

_**If from where you're standing**_

_**You can see the sky above**_

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**If you still believe in love**_

_**Do you still remember**_

_**All the time that has gone by**_

_**Do you still believe that**_

_**Love can fall out from the sky**_

_**If from where you're standing**_

_**You can see the sky above**_

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**If you still believe in love**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la...**_

I just stared up at him as the song came to an end.

" Oh Teddy..." was all I could say as a tear fell from his eye.

" I heard this song and all I could think of was you." I had his face him my hands as I gazed at him. He began to back me up until my legs hit the side of the bed. He kept kissing me passionatly as he lowered me down to the matress.


	37. Our life

Thank you so much for the reviews, please check out the banner I made and tell me what you think about it. XOXO :) Sorry but this is the last chapter of this story, But please check out my new one, it is called Mine first and it has Evan Bourne and of Course little miss Sunshine Cheyenne, lol. Sorry if this chapter sucks balls.

Cheyenne`s P.O.V

Me and Ted did nothing after getting on the bed. In fact 2 minutes after he passed out because of his alcohol consumption. I`m still laying underneath him actually, not strong enough to push him off of me.

" Come on Teddy, work with me here." I whispered as I tried and failed yet again to push him over to the side. I heard Xavier start to cry, now not caring if I woke Ted up with how hard I pushed.

" Umph. Ow..." Just my luck, I fianlly get enough strength to push him off and he ends up falling of the bed. I quickly roll over to the side worried.

" Teddy, i`m so sorry!" I got off the bed and knelt down beside him." Are you alright?" He looked up at me with a smile. He sleepily nodded his head and I got up again.

" Where are you going?" He siad grabbing at the side of the bed to pull himself up.

" You feel asleep on me and then little man started to cry. I had to do something!" I called after him as I made my way down the hall to the room where I had put my son to sleep. Thats when I heard the ringtone of my cell phone start playing. I grabbed it from my purse on my way to the room.

" Hello?" I asked seeing as I didn`t check the caller I.D.

" So, seeing as I know we will never be together again I want to bring up our son." Cody said on the other line.

" Cody, right now is not the time to be talking to me." I said into the phone.

" Yeah, I know but I just want to see him." I nodded my head.

" Fine, you can see him on the weekends and Thursday`s of every week." I replied and I heard him sigh.

" I`m really sorry I ruined everything between us." I felt a tear fall from my cheek.

" Cody, I have to go. Xavier needs me." I said before closing my phone.

I walked in to my son who stopped crying once he saw me. I walked over to his car seat and the stench hit me first.

" Whew someone needs a diaper change." I said as I pulled him from the seat and grabbed his diaper bag.

" Let me do it." I turned to see Ted in the doorway.

" It`s alright I can do it." He just walked in and sat down beside me on the floor.

" But I want to do it." I just smiled and handed him a diaper and some wipes. Sometimes when I was with Cody, I always wondered if I chose the wrong man. Sometimes it was clear to me I had and then sometimes I told myself I was being foolish.

" Uh, which way-" I flipped the diaper to the right side as he held it out to me.

" Flaps always go at the back." I told him. Xavier and Teddy just smiled away at each other.

" how old is he now?" Ted asked as he held him in his arms.

" He is about 8 months now, just waiting for him to say his first words. We get some weird sounds out of him that almost sound like words." I said as I took his hand.

" Cudee." Me and Teddy looked at each other and then at Xavier. He was smiling and wiggling around excited in Ted`s arms.

" What did he just say?" I asked looking at Ted.

" I think he tried to say Cody." I just laughed.

" Guess it was from all those times I called to his father while I was with him." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Cody`s cell number.

" Ya?" He asked when he answered.

" Listen to this." I told him and held the phone next to Xaviers mouth as he continued to giggle and say cudee." He`s trying to say your name."

Ted`s P.O.V

She stood up and walked out of the room still takling to Cody. Xavier just stared up at me with a smile.

" Cudee, cudee, cudee." He said while pointing at me and I shook my head.

" No, i`m Ted, not Cody. Cody is your Dad, but for most of your life you`ll be here with me. You don`t have to call me yor dad or anything, but I will be here for you no matter what buddy. I`ll treat you like you were my own son." He smiled like he understood what I just said and leaned his head toward my face. I felt his lips and cheek collide with my cheek and then he pulled away and I stared into his blue eyes.

" Aw, he gave you a kiss." I turned and saw Cheyenne standing in the doorway observing us." And thank you for saying all that, it makes things feel alot easier knowing that he`ll have two fathers instead of just one on certain days." She came and sat down beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

" I meant every word of it." I said as I kissed her forehead. I felt the joy radiat through out my body as I finally realized that I got my dream girl and not to mention the most handsome little boy as my son.

" I`m ready to get back in the ring Ted." She said out of the blue." I`ll hire a babysitter that can come on the road so I can see him every day." I just nodded at her.

" I can help you get rid of the ring rust, teach you some new moves also." I said to her.

" Sounds great." She kissed me and then looked into my eyes." Then when he is atleast 5, we can have a baby of our own." I felt myself smile and then look down at Xavier.

" Grow up faster little buddy." Me and her both chuckled as he started to hit my shoulder in excitment.


End file.
